Mago de clase S
by Lord.Argilos
Summary: Por ordenes del consejo mágico, Natsu irá con Gildarts a una misión, cuando regrese nos mostrará varios cambios, y él también traerá algunas sorpresas. Magos oscuros muy poderosos atacarán al gremio en busca de Natsu. Qué es lo que quieren de él? NatsuxHarem
1. Noticias

Hola a todos!

este es mi primer fanfic, simplemente se me dió la gana de escribir uno si se lo preguntan xD, de todas formas aun soy novato así que acepto una que otra crítica constructiva, me sería de mucha ayuda jeje

A partir del tercer capitulo mi estilo de diálogos cambiará, así que no se preocupen

Pues bien, ojala les guste

EMPECEMOS

* * *

Era una mañana normal en la cuidad de Magnolia, las aves cantaban, la gente trabajaba y nuestro grupo favorito de magos estaba en una de sus clásicas peleas matutinas.

Sillas y mesas volaban por los aires, mientras en medio de todo este destrozo unos magos de cabello rosa y azul oscuro resaltaban del resto, y no eran nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel, el famoso salamander, dragon slayer de fuego y Gray Fullbuster, mago de hielo y rival/mejor amigo de Natsu.

Gray- **Quieres pelea flamitas?**

Natsu- **Claro que sí stripper de hielo!**

Gray- **A quién llamas stripper?!**

-**Gray-sama su ropa!**- Dijo Juvia, detrás de una columna mirando a su amado.

Gray- **Qué cojones?!**

En ese momento en la barra se encontraban Mira, que atendía a Erza dándole su preciado pastel de fresa, Lucy y Wendy, que miraban la pelea, rogando por que no les caiga una mesa encima.

Lucy- **Porqué pelean siempre? Parecen dos niños**

Wendy- **Yo creo que se ven muy felices Lucy-san**

-**Esos dos tienen que aprender a comportarse**- decía Erza mientras se levantaba para calmar la situación, pero entonces Natsu le lanzó una bola de fuego a Gray, que éste esquivó para que finalmente incinerara cierto pastel de fresa… entonces se desató el infierno.

-**Quién fue?- **Dijo Erza mirando a Lucy con su rostro de ultratumba.

-**Nat-Natsu**...- Lucy apreciaba demasiado su vida como para pensar en mentirle, además estaba segura de que Erza no asesinaría a Natsu ya que es uno de sus mejores amigos… verdad?

-**Natsuuu! Bastardooo!- **Entonces toda la teoría de Lucy se fue al carajo mientras Titania se re-equipaba a su armadura del purgatorio para empezar la masacre… sin embargo…

- **MOCOOOSOOOS!** - El maestro apareció en su forma de titán, asustando a casi todos los magos con excepción de Erza y Natsu que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, ella buscando venganza por su adorado pastel, y Natsu, bueno… es Natsu

- **NATSUUU! -**

**- ERZAAAA -**

Ambos se lanzaron al otro para comenzar una batalla que pasaría a la posteridad por ser legendaria… de no ser porque Natsu resbaló con la cerveza derramada a causa de la pelea, algo que aprovechó Erza para mandarlo a volar hacía las mesas rotas que había en una esquina.

-**Erza, suficiente, tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos, así que escuchen- **El maestro había vuelto a su forma normal para explicarle algo a sus adorados mocosos, entonces Natsu, que no había escuchado nada, salió de los escombros para lanzarse nuevamente contra la pelirroja.

-**EEEERRZAASJKDHKJ**…- Natsu fue aplastado por un puño gigante…

Makarov- **Natsu, he dicho que escuchen, sobretodo tú, es algo muy importante-**

Natsu- **Bueno viejo dilo de una vez, qué es?-**

Makarov- **Gildarts regresará mañana y se irá a una misión de diez años- **Todo el mundo sabía que el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail regresaba, pero dónde estaba lo extraño?

- **Maestro no entiendo, qué quiere decir?- **Había preguntado Mira ya que, como muchos allí, no entendía cual era el problema.

Makarov, **Natsu!**

Natsu- **Hmmm?**

Makarov- **Gildarts regresará mañana y ustedes dos harán una misión de diez años!**

Natsu- **Eh?**

Todos- **EEEHHHH?!**

* * *

jejeje... que les pareció?

honestamente no estoy seguro de si debería seguir, pero bueno, eso depende de su opinión

hasta la proxima


	2. La partida

Hola a todos

Pues, he estado leyendo los reviews, y decidí seguir, además quería aclarar algo... el capitulo anterior fue algo corto porque era como un prologo y pues bien, ahora he escrito un capitulo como he querido

De nuevo, gracias por leer mi historia, ya saben que acepto críticas constructivas, así que si tienen algunas, les agradezco

A partir del siguiente capitulo mi forma de poner los diálogos cambiará, así que no se preocupen

aclaremos esto:

Los diálogos están en **Negrita**

Los pensamientos en _**Negrita cursiva**_

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail y ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera Natsu y Erza ya estarían juntos jejeje

EMPECEMOS

* * *

Todos- **eeehhh?!**

Mira- **Maestro, es en serio?**-

Makarov- **Así es, esta mañana el consejo mágico me ha enviado esta misión para Gildarts, pero también han solicitado que Natsu lo acompañe**-

Lucy- **Natsu… en una misión de diez años?**-

Todos miraban al maestro con sorpresa en sus ojos, ya que, si bien es cierto que Natsu era considerado uno de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, más ahora después de haber "arrasado" en los juegos mágicos, también es cierto que mandarlo a una misión de diez años, a pesar de ir con Gildarts, era algo impensable… temían por lo que podía pasarle a su preciado compañero, sobretodo al pensar en como era de testarudo

Gajeel- **Están locos?! Por dios es SALAMANDER!**

Natsu- **Oye!**

Lucy- **Por favor maestro, piénselo, digo… es Natsu**

Natsu- **Oye!**

Erza- **Maestro, debe haber un error, Natsu no esta listo para este tipo de misión**- Ella sabía del potencial que tenía el dragon slayer, pero todo tiene sus límites

Gray- **Viejo** **esto debe ser una broma! Cómo se les ocurre mandar a alguien como flamitas a ese tipo de misión?! es cierto él es muy fuerte, pero aun así…**- Más allá de estar molesto por que no lo escogieron en lugar de Natsu, lo que realmente le enojaba era el hecho de que lo enviaran sin estar realmente preparado, Gray nunca lo admitiría pero estaba preocupado por su amigo

Todos empezaron a decir cosas como "**están locos**", "**como van a hacer eso?!**", "**no debemos permitirlo!**" Se armo un caos dentro del gremio, ninguno quería creer que su querido dragon slayer debía ir a ese tipo de misión…

-**YA BAAASTAAAA!-** El maestro estaba furioso- **creen que no les he pedido que recapaciten?! La decisión ya esta tomada!**

Erza- **Tiene que haber una forma!**

Mira- **Maestro, que pasaría si le dijéramos al consejo que Natsu no quiere hacer la misión?**

Makarov- **mmm... –** Todos albergaron esperanzas-** Estoy seguro de que si les decimos que Natsu no está interesado, quizá podrían retirar su solicitud**

A todos les invadió un gran alivio, quizá si les decían que Natsu no quería ir a esa misión entonces…

-**No lo hagan…**- Natsu finalmente había hablado después de un largo momento

Makarov **-**** Que ?**

Mira- **Natsu, qué estás diciendo?!**

Natsu- **Yo quiero ir a esa misión…**- A pesar de que sabía que este tipo de misiones eran extremadamente difíciles y que no vería a sus amigos por mucho tiempo, también era cierto que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para hacerse más fuerte y averiguar cosas sobre Igneel, y él no pensaba desaprovecharla

Gray- **Natsu!**- el mago de hielo tomo a Natsu del pecho diciéndole con voz enojada- **Maldito**, **estás de acuerdo con esto?!**

Lucy- **Natsu, por favor no hagas esto, Erza ya lo dijo, no estas listo para estas misiones**

Mira- **No crees que sea muy pronto aún? quizás en unos años... **

En esos momentos la puerta del gremio se abrió para dar paso a cierto gato azul, Happy miraba la escena con curiosidad, la mayoría de los magos rodeaban a Natsu, algunos hablándole y otros gritándole, no fue hasta dentro de un rato cuando todos se percataron de la presencia del exceed

Natsu- **Happy ...**

Happy**- Natsu** , **¿qué pasa?**

Natsu- **No es nada Happy…**- todos los magos del gremio pensaron en lo mismo: si había alguien que podía convencer a Natsu de no ir a la misión, ese era Happy. No era un secreto para nadie que el pequeño gato veía a Natsu como alguien muy preciado para él, a tal punto de considerarlo su figura paterna. Si ellos le decían lo que planeaba Natsu, lo más probable es que él también se ponga en contra por el hecho de que podría perderlo, y si de algo estaban seguros era que, Natsu jamás haría algo que pudiera dañar a su querido compañero

Makarov- **Natsu quiere ir a una misión de diez años con Gildarts, una misión muy peligrosa donde podría morir**- al parecer, el maestro también tuvo la misma idea

Happy- **Natsu… es cierto? **– La tristeza en la voz del pequeño exceed era notoria

Natsu- **Así es Happy, iré a una misión de diez años-**

Happy- **No! No! No!... Natsu no puedes ir! Puedes morir! –** Happy lloraba por el hecho de que su mejor amigo, su compañero, su padre en muchos aspectos, se iría y podría no regresar vivo

A Natsu le dolía verlo así, se había prometido jamás ver llorar a sus compañeros, pero no podía retractarse, él no era así… simplemente se acercó al pequeño gato para abrazarlo y decirle

- **Sé que no quieres que vaya porque tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarme, pero si no lo hago me arrepentiré para toda la vida, jamás haría algo que pueda causarles daño, lo sabes, y también sabes como soy, siempre quiero ser más fuerte para protegerlos a todos y está es mi oportunidad, no quiero que te pongas en mi contra, quiero que me apoyes para lograr lo que quiero, no quiero que llores por que me voy, quiero que sonrías porque iré hacerme más fuerte, por eso espérame, y cuando regrese te prometo que iremos juntos a pescar, por favor Happy apóyame**-

En el fondo, todos lo sabían, no querían admitirlo, pero lo sabían, bastaba con ver sus ojos y oír lo que le dijo a Happy, no podían detener a Natsu de hacer esto, él siempre los apoyó, incluso cuando el mundo entero estuvo en su contra, jamás se rendía, no lo hizo nunca y tampoco lo haría ahora, al ver su determinación… finalmente se dieron cuenta, Natsu regresaría, jamás dejaría solo a un amigo, se haría más fuerte, por ellos, para protegerlos y quería que lo apoyarán, se los pedía porque en el fondo él tampoco quería dejarlos, se iría… sí… pero él regresaría, lo había prometido

Happy, llorando por la tristeza- **S-sí… pero tienes que hacerte muy fuerte! No quiero que mi compañero sea un debilucho!-**

Natsu miro a Happy con una sonrisa- **Gracias Happy…-**

Makarov- **Natsu, estás seguro de hacer esto?-**

Natsu- **Si viejo, quiero hacerlo, quiero ser el mago más poderoso de todo Fairy tail! quiero ser más fuerte para proteger los lazos que tengo con mis amigos! y quiero patearle el trasero a quién se meta con nuestro gremio!-**

Todos sonrieron, ese era su Natsu

Makarov- **De acuerdo, el día de mañana tú y Gildarts partirán para hacer su misión-**

Con esto, todos se separaron y el resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Era ya de noche en la casa de Natsu, y éste se estaba preparando para partir a su misión, mientras alistaba sus cosas levantó la mirada para dar con su compañero gato, Happy se hallaba dormido sobre su cama con una expresión muy triste… -_**seguramente todos los demás lo están pasando igual**__- _fue lo que pensó Natsu con tristeza, aunque sus amigos aceptaron apoyarlo y creer en él, todavía sufrirían su partida… -_**de verdad lo siento**__- _decidió no pensar más en ello y terminar de prepararse, mientras lo hacía, encontró una pequeña cadena con el símbolo del gremio, era de un color rojo brillante… -_**como su cabello**__- _pensó Natsu, mientras abría el dije, dentro tenía una pequeña foto de ellos juntos después de una misión… todavía podía recordar lo mucho que sufrió para hacerla, le había pedido a un herrero que le enseñara a crear uno para regalárselo a Erza, una sonrisa vino a su rostro cuando recordó que casi explota todo el lugar al momento de calentar el metal… al final, a pesar de todo, no tuvo el valor de dársela y confesar sus sentimientos, se sentía inseguro, él jamás había experimentado esa clase de emoción, ella era especial para él, eso era cierto… pero tenía miedo de que, si las cosas no funcionaran, toda su relación se vendría abajo… ya había terminado de alistar sus cosas, pero aun tenía muchas más en su cabeza, y con esos pensamientos, guardó la cadena en su bolsillo y salió hacia el gremio… quería hablar con el maestro

No muy lejos de allí, en su habitación en Fairy Hills, Erza pensaba en cómo había dejado que las cosas fueran así, Natsu no debería ir a esa bendita misión, es fuerte… muy fuerte, pero no estaba listo para esto… y ella tampoco, no quería que se fuera, temía porque no regresara. Era ridículo, se avergonzó a sí misma por sus pensamientos, que clase de amiga sería si no apoyara a Natsu en estos momentos, _-__**amigos**_…- llevaban siéndolo desde que se conocieron, la primera vez que se vieron ella pensó que se trataba de un niño escandaloso, cuan equivocada estaba en ese entonces… Natsu demostró que, sin importar los obstáculos, si no te rendías, siempre podías salir adelante… lo demostró en la torre del cielo, lo demostró contra oracion seis, incluso en los juegos mágicos, luego de derrotar a Sting y Rogue él solo, y ahora trataba de hacerse más fuerte, todo por ellos, Erza sonrió al pensar en como sería Natsu cuando volviera, quizá siga siendo un cabeza hueca, más fuerte… sí, pero un cabeza hueca al fin y al cabo. Habían compartido mucho, glorias y penas, eran muy unidos, ya no podía ni quería imaginarse al gremio sin Natsu, él le haría tanta falta…y a ella… y a ella?

Sí, Natsu le haría mucha falta, porque no podía vivir sin él, Erza cayo en algo que finalmente supo, o quizá siempre lo supo pero no se dio cuenta hasta ahora, amaba a Natsu… lo amaba con todo su ser, cada gesto y la forma de ser de éste, era como su sol personal, siempre apoyándola con ese calor abrazador que la hacía sentirse especial… pero ese sol se iría mañana, lo sabía y por eso, debía decirle como se sentía y decirle que lo esperaría, hasta el día en que vuelva a ella, y con su reciente descubrimiento Erza se preparó para dormir…

Natsu ya había llegado al gremio, con la esperanza de encontrar al maestro para hablar de algo que lo tenía confundido, la única persona que encontró era Mira, ella observó a Natsu con curiosidad, que hacía Natsu en el gremio? Tal vez quería hablar con el maestro, se acercó a el

Mira- **Natsu, ¿qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?** - preguntó amablemente

Natsu- **Mira, sabes donde esta el maestro?**-

Mira- **Él se fue a dar un informe al consejo mágico**, **porqué?-**

Natsu- **Quería hablar con él de algo importante…**-

Mira- **Si quieres, puedes hablar conmigo** **Natsu-**

Natsu pensó la idea por unos momentos, conocía lo suficiente a Mirajane para saber que realmente quería ayudarlo, ella podía ser, muchas veces, tan sabia como el viejo, además, quién mejor que Mira para dar consejos?

- **Creo que estoy enamorado**…- Natsu soltó esas simples palabras que, para él, eran muy difíciles de decir – **pero no se que pensar o que hacer**…-

- **Es Erza, verdad?**- Mira podía ser muy perceptiva, ella había notado cierta atracción en ellos hace un tiempo, pero no sabía si intervenir o dejar que el destino los uniera, tal parece que las fuerzas del universo estaban de vacaciones…

Natsu- **Cómo lo sabes?**- Su sorpresa era enorme, él no le había contado nada a nadie

Mira- **Lo sospechaba, pero dime, desde cuándo?**-

Natsu- **Desde la torre del cielo…** **desde que casi la pierdo ese día…**- Mira no cabía en su asombro, no se imaginaba que sería desde hace tanto, entonces notó algo en el bolsillo de Natsu – **Qué es eso?-**

Natsu- **Un regalo para ella**- Mira contemplo el presente, era muy suave al tacto y hermoso por fuera, con el símbolo del gremio en un lindo color, parecía hecho por un experto

Mira- **De dónde lo sacaste?**-

Natsu- **Yo lo hice…**- Mira se sorprendió aun más, pero lo sabía ahora, Natsu no estaba enamorado, eso era poco para lo que sentía... él amaba incondicionalmente a Erza

Mira- **Natsu, ella sabe lo que sientes?**- El mago de fuego dio un suspiro – **No…- **Eso fue suficiente para que recibiera una cachetada tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo

Mira- **Y piensas irte mañana sin decirle?! Y qué pasa si ella también te quiere?! ****Y si no?! Crees que dejarán de ser amigos por eso?-**

Natsu se había quedado sin palabras- **Natsu, Erza es lo suficientemente madura como para que pierdas su amistad si las cosas no resultan, es mejor si se lo dices o puedes lamentarlo por siempre**-

Mira tenía razón, él no la perdería por algo así, si no le decía se arrepentiría, y es que prefería saber la verdad a vivir sin conocerla

-**Gracias Mira**- le dio una de sus sonrisas marca Natsu – **De nada**- Ella también sonrió

Así Natsu se despidió de Mira para ir a su casa, y pensar en cómo se lo diría a Erza.

A la mañana siguiente todos los magos del gremio llegaron más temprano que de costumbre, querían disfrutar de la compañía de su dragon slayer antes de que partiera, Natsu llegó con la misma idea al gremio, y se la pasaron peleando hasta el medio día… Gildarts había llegado ya, saludo a todos como de costumbre y fue con el maestro, ya que éste lo había llamado para darle la noticia…

- **Bienvenido de vuelta Gildarts**- dijo Makarov con una mirada seria

Gildarts- **Qué es lo que sucede viejo?**-

Makarov- **El** **consejo mágico ha solicitado que Natsu te acompañe en la misión**-

- **No puede ser…tienes que estar bromeando viejo- **El maestro lo vio a los ojos dándole a entender que no era un chiste…-** Qué acaso están locos?! Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así?!- **Gildarts estaba enojado, no… mucho más que eso, apreciaba demasiado a Natsu como para dejar que el consejo haga lo que se le dé la gana con él

Makarov- **Todos estuvimos en contra, pero Natsu ha insistido en hacer la misión contigo, ya no hay marcha atrás, Gildarts, cuento contigo para mantener a Natsu a salvo durante su misión…**

- **Puedes confiar en mí viejo**- Él conocía lo suficiente a todos como para saber que no dejarían ir a Natsu a menos que haya una buena razón

Gildarts salió de la habitación para ir con Natsu, éste se encontraba en la barra hablando con Mira…

Mira- **Natsu , le Dijiste?**

Natsu- **Aún no, pero lo haré antes de irme**

En ese momento llegó el mago más fuerte del gremio, se sentó al lado de Natsu

Gildarts- **Natsu… de verdad irás?**

Natsu- **Sí viejo, iré, me haré más fuerte y luego regresaré para pescar con Happy**- Gildarts sonrió, no se puede detener a Natsu una vez que se mete algo en la cabeza

**-Entonces prepárate, nos vamos diez minutos- **Natsu asintió levemente...

Ya era el momento, todos estaban de pie en la entrada del gremio para despedir a su querido amigo que, según Macao y Wakaba "**ya era todo un hombre"**, Natsu empezó a despedirse de todos…

Mira- **Natsu, tráeme un recuerdo de tu misión, sí?**

Natsu- **Lo haré, gracias Mira**- dijo mientras la abrazaba

- **Salamander, arreglaremos nuestros asuntos cuando vuelvas** – Natsu y Gajeel chocaron los puños, entonces se dirigió a Wendy

Natsu- **Wendy, cuida de Happy por favor**

- **Lo haré Natsu-san, buena suerte en tu misión** – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

Entonces Natsu acarició suavemente la cabeza de su compañera dragon slayer, para después despedirse de Elfman, éste estaba derramando unas lágrimas…

- **Tranquilo ...** -

-**Los hombres no lloran, se hacen más fuertes para proteger a los que aman, eres un hombre Elfman?**- Elfman recordó su promesa con Natsu…

-**Soy un hombre! Buena suerte Natsu!**

Natsu se acercó a Lucy…

- **Hagamos una misión con Happy cuando vuelva!**- le dijo, dando una de sus sonrisas estilo Natsu

Lucy- **Buena suerte Natsu, trata de no quemar nada- **le dio un abrazo y paso a despedirse de Gray…

Gray- **No destruyas la cuidad fosforito, te demostraré que yo también me haré fuerte**

A Natsu le dio un poco de gracia escuchar a Gray, sin duda entrenaría muy duro para patearle el trasero cuando regrese – **Ya lo veremos, helado con calzoncillos**- era momento de despedirse de Happy…

-**Nat-Natsuuu…**- Happy no aguanto las lágrimas y abrazó a Natsu sin querer soltarlo - **Buena suerte, tráeme un pescado muy grande de tu misión!**

Natsu- **Claro Happy, cuida de Wendy y Charle…**- El exceed se paró firme- **Sí!**-

Era el momento, lo había dejado para el final porque sabía que sería lo más doloroso… tenía que despedirse de Erza…

Ella estaba de pie en frente de él, se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, Mira vio que necesitarían algo de privacidad…

Mira- **Maestro, creo que mejor los dejamos solos un momento…**- todos asintieron a la idea, sentían que interferían en algo importante, así que solo se retiraron hacia dentro del gremio por unos momentos…

Finalmente estaban solos, Natsu había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en cómo decirle cuanto la amaba pero no se le había ocurrido nada… por su parte, Erza había decidido lo mismo la noche anterior, pero estaba muy nerviosa para hablar, hubo otro momento de silencio… hasta que uno de ellos habló…

-**Erza…**- dijo con un suspiro, levantando su mano para poder acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja y sentir su piel – _**Tan cálida**_-pensó el dragon slayer

-**Natsu…**- apenas pronunció su nombre, ambos lo supieron… ya no hacían falta las palabras, lentamente acercaron su rostro al otro para fundirse en un beso, tranquilo, pero cargado de amor, amor que sentían el uno por el otro, porque ambos lo sabían, pero temían que las cosas salieran mal, se amaban desde hace mucho, y ahora nada los separaría, aunque Natsu se fuera de misión, regresaría por ella… no necesitaba otra razón, en ese momento todos los del gremio salieron, pensando que ya había sido tiempo suficiente, solo para encontrarse con esa escena… Natsu y Erza besándose para la sorpresa de todos, menos de Mira, que… aunque sabía que algo así podría pasar, eso no evitó que se desmayara por un derrame nasal, la pequeña Wendy apartó la vista completamente roja, Macao, Wakaba y Elfman pensaron lo mismo – _**ES TODO UN HOMBRE!**__-_

Natsu y Erza se separaron, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, entonces el mago de fuego sacó el regalo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su adorada pelirroja, diciéndole en un susurro…

-**Erza… te amo… te amo como jamás he amado a alguien en la vida, amo la forma en la que luchas por tus amigos, amo la manera en que me regañas cuando destrozo una cuidad en una misión, amo que seas tú la persona más importante para mí, quiero que seas mía Erza Scarlet, hasta el día en que mis llamas se extingan…**

Macao y Wakaba lloraron, su pequeño Natsu había crecido, las mujeres no podían sentirse mejor por Erza, el famoso salamander, uno de los magos más poderosos, estaba confesando cuánto la amaba, ese chico que para todos en el gremio era un cabeza hueca… sí… pero que tenía un corazón hecho de oro, entonces Erza respondió…

-**Sí… sí Natsu Dragneel, yo también te amo, te amo porque eres mi sol, porque siempre estás iluminándome y llevándome hacia delante, mostrándome el camino aún en la más profunda oscuridad, por eso, quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío… hasta el momento en que nuestra magia desaparezca…**

Si antes solo Macao y Wakaba lloraban, ahora eran todos los que derramaban lágrimas con escuchar las palabras de titania, hasta el poderoso dragon slayer de hierro, estaba lagrimeando para sorpresa de todos

Natsu y Erza se dieron otro beso, más corto que el anterior, cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes como aquella vez en la torre del cielo… pero ya era el momento…

Gildarts- **Natsu… es hora**- El dragon slayer asintió y se dirigió una última vez a ella- **Espérame… porque volveré para demostrarte cuánto te amo**- y con esa frase Natsu beso por última vez a Erza antes de partir…

Todos en la puerta del gremio soltaron algunas lágrimas, mientras veían partir a dos de sus magos más queridos, y Erza, abrió el dije que le había dado Natsu… una foto de ellos después de una misión en una cuidad no muy lejana, lo recordaba, desde ese día ellos habían empezado a hacerse más cercanos, volteó el collar y pudo ver unas palabras escritas en el reverso de éste…

"_**Para la mujer de mis sueños, porque mis flamas arden con la misma pasión con la que te amo yo a ti"**_

* * *

Y bien? les gustó? lo amaron? lo odiaron? xD

Algo más, al momento de leer díganme si eso de los pensamientos en negrita cursiva los ayuda a leer, o si los molesta un poco, para quitarlos

Una última cosa, en el próximo capitulo, desean ver una parte del viaje y la misión de Natsu o prefieren que hayan pasado unos años, él regrese y nos cuente un poco?

por favor díganme, ya que quiero que mis lectores estén felices xD

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Sorpresas

**POR FAVOR LEER ESTOO! **

Hola a todos!

Muy bien, primero quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar mi historia, lo que sucede es que

me encontraba realmente ocupado y tampoco tuve mucho tiempo libre, ya saben como son los estudios xD

Pues bien, estoy de vuelta y antes de leer este capitulo, quiero pedirles por favor que también lean mi comentario

en la parte final del fic, ya que allí digo unas ideas y quiero saber cual es la que más les gusta, GRACIAS

Ahora a lo que nos gusta:

Diálogos en **negrita**

Pensamientos en _**negrita cursiva**_

El resto es narración

COMENCEMOS

* * *

Era una tarde normal en Fairy Tail, eso quiere decir que todos los magos se agarraban a golpes, con excepción de unos cuantos que habían decidido hacer algunos trabajos, cualquier persona que vea la escena diría que el grupo sigue siendo igual de escandaloso, que no han cambiado nada.

Pero si se veía desde el punto de vista de alguien del gremio… la cosa era diferente: si bien es cierto que la actitud de los magos seguía siendo la misma, se notaba la ausencia de Natsu, no había nadie con una personalidad tan explosiva y alegre como la de él, y eso los había afectado durante sus primeros días sin el dragon slayer…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Lucy había llegado al gremio a la misma hora de siempre, se acercó a la barra donde solamente estaba Mira

-**Buenos días Lucy, quieres algo?- **Saludó amablemente la peliblanca

-**Hola Mira, puedes servirme un poco de sopa?- **Dijo Lucy con poco ánimo en su voz

-**Claro, solo espera por favor **- luego de unos momentos Mira regresó con un plato en sus manos- **Aquí tienes…**-

-**Gracias**- dijo la rubia, probando una cucharada, como era de esperarse de Mira, estaba deliciosa

Lucy se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos, había mucho silencio… demasiado para el gremio donde se encontraba, la mayoría de los magos ya habían llegado, pero era lo mismo que si no hubiera ni una sola alma, no creyó que todos extrañarían tanto las tonterías que solía hacer Natsu, parecía que él hacía sentir vivo al gremio

-**Todo es distinto sin Natsu, verdad? **– Mira adivinó el hilo de sus pensamientos, Lucy no dijo nada, solamente asintió con un gesto preocupado

Al mirar a su alrededor, sólo había magos sentados con rostros apáticos, nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada, y ella tampoco, Lucy extrañaba a su buena amiga Levy; ella había decidido acompañar a Gajeel y Lily hacia las montañas para entrenar mientras Natsu estaba de misión…

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que Natsu se fue, cuando Gajeel había dicho –**Me voy a entrenar, no tiene caso sentarme a llorar por salamander como los demás**- Eran palabras duras, pero era la verdad.

Lucy se dirigió a Mira -**Has visto a Erza o Gray?**- ella sólo negó con la cabeza

La rubia suspiró, no había visto a ninguno de los dos magos desde hace días, ni siquiera a Juvia, aunque eso era normal, de seguro estaba espiando a Gray, dondequiera que él se encuentre.

-**Hola Lucy, Mira me das un pastel de fresa?**- La pelirroja apareció de la nada sentada a su lado

Luego de un rato Mira le entregó el dichoso pastel a titania –**Gracias…**- Erza se preparó para degustar su adorado postre, cuando Lucy y Mira empezaron con las preguntas…

-**Erza! Dónde has estado?! Estás bien?! Qué es lo que pasó? No te hemos visto desde hace días!**- La pelirroja terminó de pasar el bocado

-**Dinos, qué estabas haciendo?**- Preguntó la maga dueña del take over

-**Entrenando… a Natsu no le gustaría que pierda mi tiempo preocupándome por él**- respondió Erza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-**Entonces no estás preocupada por Natsu?** – Volvió a preguntar Mira

-**No tengo porqué, Natsu prometió que regresaría y me demostraría que me ama**- Esto último lo dijo con un tono avergonzado

-**Apuesto a que lo esperas con ansias, no?**- le dijo Mirajane con una mirada y una voz coqueta

Erza se sonrojó fuertemente, y sin querer, dejó que su imaginación volara…

Se veía a si misma junto a Natsu en la oscuridad de su habitación, ella abrazándolo, él diciéndole lo hermosa que era, los dos fundiéndose en un beso, que empezó tranquilo pero que cada vez se volvía más apasionado, con sus lenguas comenzando una batalla en la que ninguno se rendiría, separándose por falta de aire… se miraron a los ojos pensando en lo mismo… - _**quiero ser tuyo/a**_- lentamente despojándose de sus ropas, saboreando los labios del otro mientras Natsu recostaba a Erza en la inmensa cama, y ella preparándose para recibirlo, ya era hora… Natsu estaba a punto de entrar…

-**Erza!**- La pelirroja salió de su ensoñación con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, no se dio cuenta de que la maga estelar le estaba hablando -**Qué sucede Lucy?**-

-**Te estaba preguntando si habías visto a Gray o a Juvia mientras venías**-

-**No… Lo siento… no los he visto**- Erza seguía roja por la escena que acababa de imaginarse, y parece que las escenas querían volver

-**Erza, te sientes bien?**- cuestionó Lucy, Titania sólo guardó silencio observando a Mira en busca de ayuda, tal parece que ella entendió ya que llamó a Lucy para decirle algo…

-**Lucy mira, allá está Wendy, porqué no la saludas? Hace mucho que no la vemos y puede que ella los haya visto mientras llegaba**-

-**Tienes razón Mira, gracias por la sopa- **Decía Lucy mientras se ponía de pie

-**No hay problema, salúdala de mi parte**- respondió Mira con una sonrisa

-**Nos vemos Erza**-

-**Adiós Lucy**-

La rubia se despidió para poder hablar con Wendy, a quien no había visto desde que Natsu se había marchado, de regreso con Erza y Mira…

Erza se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua una vez que acabó su pastel de fresa - **Gracias Mira, me salvaste**-

Mira le dio una sonrisa –**De nada**- entonces puso una cara coqueta **–Estabas imaginándolo no?**-

Erza casi se atraganta con el resto del agua –**Mira!**- dijo completamente roja para después seguir bebiendo

-**Lo siento, era una broma**-

-...-

-**Entonces… cómo estuvo?**-

Erza escupió toda el agua que había bebido -**Nos vemos Mira**-

-**Espera! Al menos dime dónde lo hacían!-**

Al llegar a la puerta del gremio Erza alzó la voz para que todos la escucharan

-**Qué es lo que pensaría Natsu si los viera ahora? Acaso el querría que se quedaran como un montón de inútiles sin hacer nada mientras él está de misión y entrena para hacerse más fuerte?-**

A todos los magos del gremio les impactó la pregunta, Erza tenía razón, Natsu estaba en una misión peligrosa, y estaba entrenando mientras la cumplía, que es lo que diría si los viera a ellos…

La mayoría de los magos jamás se detuvieron a pensar en eso, con excepción de algunos que eran justamente los que no estaban, el resto sólo se había limitado a extrañar a Natsu, él hubiera querido que todos continúen su vida con normalidad, que hagan trabajos, se pusieran a pelear por cualquier cosa, que entrenaran para proteger el gremio como él siempre hacía

-**Creo que haré un trabajo**- dijo un mago del grupo, seguido por otro –**Yo también haré uno**-

-**Sí, yo también- **

Poco a poco el estado de ánimo del gremio se elevaba y empezaron a escucharse las risas de cada uno de los magos, todo el ruido llamó la atención del maestro que se acercó para ver a los magos sonreír como antes…

-**Mis mocosos, veo que han recuperado su ánimo desde que Natsu se fue-**

-**Aye!- **Respondieron todos haciendo una imitación de Happy

-**Entonces para celebrar el espíritu de lucha recuperado y velar por nuestro compañero en su misión, DAREMOS UNA FIESTA!**

-**AYEE!**

Y eso fue más que suficiente para eliminar las tristezas y dar rienda suelta a las peleas, Erza había salido ya del gremio dispuesta a seguir entrenando, quería darle una sorpresa a su dragon slayer cuando regresara…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, ya han pasado 3 años con 5 meses desde que Natsu partió con Gildarts, ahora el gremio se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad y cada miembro estaba más activo que nunca.

Elfman se la pasaba entrenando cuando no hacía algún trabajo; Gray regresó al gremio dos meses después de que Natsu se fue, obviamente cuando el mago de hielo volvió Juvia también lo hizo; Wendy entrenaba de vez en cuando con Erza con la excusa de volverse más fuerte para impresionar a Natsu cuando regresara.

Ahora mismo Lucy, quien había estado entrenando bajo la tutela de Virgo y otros espíritus, se encontraba en una mesa hablando con Levy.

Ella, Gajeel y Lily habían regresado cuatro meses después de irse a las montañas, el resultado de tanto entrenamiento: Levy había aumentado su resistencia tanto física como mágica; Lily ahora podía estar en su estado de batalla durante mucho más tiempo sin consumir tanta energía como antes, sin mencionar que ahora era más hábil con la espada a tal punto que casi derrota a Gajeel durante uno de sus combates; y el dragon slayer de hierro? Pues él dijo que no mostraría nada hasta que salamander regresara y ajustaran cuentas.

Al igual que Gajeel; Gray, Erza, Wendy y Lucy habían aprendido nuevos trucos para mostrárselos a Natsu cuando éste volviera, ahora todos se mantenían viviendo una vida tranquila sin dejar de divertirse por eso.

Mientras Natsu estaba de misión, durante los juegos mágicos, Fairy Tail literalmente "arrasó" en la competencia, ganando los tres últimos torneos de forma consecutiva, eso produjo que varios gremios renunciaran a participar cada año por su simple presencia.

Unas horas después Mirajane llamó al maestro para entregarle una carta que fue enviada para él

-**Maestro**- dijo usando su característico tono de amabilidad

-**Que sucede Mira?**- preguntó Makarov sentándose en la barra

-**Ha llegado una carta para usted esta mañana**- respondió Mira entregándole el sobre al maestro

Mientras Makarov estaba leyendo dicha carta, Erza llegó a la barra para pedirle a Mirajane su clásico postre

-**Buenos días Erza, que te sirvo?**- preguntó Mira a la pelirroja

-**Buenos días Mira, dame un pastel de fresa**- Luego de un momento bastante corto, Erza tenía delante suyo su adorado pastel -**Gracias**- dijo para después empezar a comer.

Mientras iba a la mitad de su postre, titania se dio cuenta de que el maestro se encontraba leyendo un papel, iba a preguntarle acerca de eso, pero entonces él habló.

-**Erza, Mira reúnan a todos, tengo algo que decirles**- fueron las palabras que dijo Makarov mientras volvía a ver el sobre

-**Es sobre la carta maestro?**- preguntó curiosa Mirajane

-**Así es, es muy importante, así que dense prisa**- y dicho y hecho, Erza terminó su pastel de un solo bocado y fue con Mira a reunir a los demás magos.

Diez minutos después…..

Todos los magos del gremio ya se hallaban reunidos allí, preguntándose cual era la razón de su llamado, entonces el maestro apareció.

Laxus fue el primero en preguntar -**Oye abuelo, dinos, para que nos has llamado?**-

-**Hay algún problema en el gremio?**- quiso saber Wendy, a lo que el maestro negó con la cabeza

-**No es nada malo, es todo lo contrario**-

-**Ya dinos de qué se trata viejo**- Gray empezaba a perder la paciencia con tantos rodeos, el Maestro sólo suspiró y comenzó a explicar las cosas…

-**Esta mañana he recibido una carta de Gildarts, él y Natsu han terminado su misión, según lo que dice, ellos regresarán al gremio en tres días**-

Hubo un silencio durante un minuto debido a la sorpresa, una misión de diez años hecha en solamente tres, entonces todo el gremio estalló en alegría, ya era hora, la espera había terminado, Natsu finalmente regresaría, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar tres días.

Lucy y Wendy se hallaban llorando de felicidad como muchos allí, después de tres años volverían a ver a su adorado dragon slayer, el cabeza hueca de Natsu, la persona que para muchos, hacía brillar al gremio

Gajeel y Gray estaban mucho más que contentos, estaban extasiados con la noticia y se encontraban ansiosos por enfrentarse a Natsu, cada uno ya estaba pensando en cómo sería su batalla, -_**espero que estés listo Natsu!**_-Pensó el mago creador de hielo.

Mientras el dragon slayer de hierro estuvo imaginando qué tan fuerte se había vuelto éste -_**vamos a pelear, salamander!**_-

Todos estaban muy felices, sobretodo cierta pelirroja… tres días, debía esperar tres días más y volvería a ver a Natsu, ya podía verlo… él regresando con todos ellos y Erza golpeándolo por hacerlos esperar.

Se preguntaba que tanto habrá cambiado, qué tan fuerte sería ahora? Cómo le fue en su misión?

Tenía muchas preguntas para él, pero eso podía esperar hasta volver a verlo.

-**Muy bien mis mocosos**- El maestro alzó la voz para llamar la atención de los magos – **Natsu y Gildarts volverán en tres días, así que tenemos que estar preparados para recibirlos, de acuerdo?**-

-**AYE!- **contestaron todos y así empezaron con los preparativos para darle la bienvenida a sus compañeros…

Dos días después…

Ya era el tercer día, es decir, Natsu volvería hoy y todos los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban desde muy temprano dentro del gremio, aguardando la llegada de sus viejos amigos, ya habían terminado con las preparaciones de una fiesta que prometía ser LEGENDARIA, por ahora sólo había que esperar unas horas más…

-**Maestro, Gildarts mencionó a qué hora llegarían?**- preguntó Mira con un poco de nervios

-**No, solo dijo que llegarían hoy, así que esperemos…**-

Y así lo hicieron, los magos esperaron una, dos, tres horas, ya eran las diez de la mañana cuando la cuidad comenzó con la reestructuración para formar un camino hasta el gremio, y todos en Fairy Tail sabía lo que eso significaba: al fin habían llegado, Gildarts y Natsu han vuelto.

Todos entraron al gremio y se prepararon para dar la bienvenida a sus compañeros, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió…

-**BIENVENIDOS! NATSU, GILDARTS!**- gritaron todos los magos del gremio, viendo la figura de quien era el mago más poderoso de todo Fairy Tail, pero… sólo vieron a Gildarts…

-**Y Natsu…?**- preguntó en un susurro Erza

-**Oye Gildarts, donde está Natsu?-** cuestionó Laxus a Gildarts, al ver y confirmar que estaba solo, Natsu no se encontraba con él.

-**Acaso Natsu…?**- Lucy dejó la pregunta al aire, aunque todos sabían lo que quería decir, quizá la misión fue más difícil de lo que era y Natsu…

-**No puede ser…**- dijo la pequeña Wendy – **Natsu-san…**-

A todos los magos del gremio, no se les pasaba por la cabeza que algo así pudiera pasar, pero en una misión de diez años… quien sabe, el estado de ánimo del gremio se vino abajo en cuanto pensaron en que quizás Natsu no lo había logrado.

-**Oye Gildarts! Dónde está Natsu?!**- gritó Gray, no quería creer lo mismo que los demás…

-**Natsu…**- dijo el mago más fuerte en un suspiro, mientras todos le ponían atención con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, por la reacción de Gildarts, se podía decir que era algo muy malo…

-**JAJAJAJA! Natsu se quedó dormido, de seguro llegará en unas horas más**- apenas lo dijo un puño gigante lo estampó contra el suelo, y luego Gray, Erza, Laxus y Mira lo estaban golpeando con barriles

Muchos, muchos golpes después….

-**Eso no se hace, cómo crees que se sentían todos**- Cana estaba regañando a su padre por la pésima broma que les jugó –**Estoy muy decepcionada**- Gildarts solo lloraba al estilo anime.

Luego de un rato de súplicas a Cana y después de haber dado su informe al maestro, Gildarts aclaró que la razón por la que Natsu llegaría más tarde era porque necesitaba reponer todo el poder mágico que gastó…

-**Natsu estuvo luchando contra el enemigo durante veintidós días completos sin dormir**- había dicho, a lo que todos se sorprendieron, que tanto poder tenía ahora?

También contó que en el último día, Natsu gastó todo el poder mágico que tenía, ya que sino lo hacía la misión hubiera sido un fracaso, cuando todo terminó Natsu estaba agotado y se desmayó en el acto, Gildarts lo llevó a una cabaña que usaban para descansar y fue entonces cuando escribió la carta para el maestro.

-**Entonces… en cuánto tiempo llegara Natsu?**- preguntó Erza al mago de cabello naranja

-**mmm… creo que tardará un par de horas en volver**- fue la respuesta de Gildarts

Los magos se decidieron entonces a esperar el regreso de Natsu, algunos como Cana, Mira y Gray preguntaron a Gildarts cómo fue la misión, a lo que él respondió que era mejor dejar que Natsu contara la historia.

La mayoría se dedico a jugar cartas y apostar cómo habría cambiado Natsu durante este tiempo, pasaron varias horas así, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, la cuidad aún no había vuelto a la normalidad, seguía con el pasillo formado por los edificios, Gildarts había aclarado que era mejor dejar así la cuidad hasta que Natsu regrese, si es que no querían que todo explotara a su alrededor, de nuevo los magos se preguntaron, que tanto poder tenía ahora?

Entonces volvió a sonar la alarma, para aquellos que se encontraban fuera de sus casas, ya que ellos también estaban cansados de estar así, todos los habitantes regresaron a sus hogares, mientras Lucy y Gray, a petición del maestro, fueron a ver si de verdad alguien ya venía.

Efectivamente, era Natsu, ese cabello rosa lo hacía resaltar completamente, Lucy fue a avisar que realmente se trataba del dragon slayer, sin embargo Gray tenía una duda, porqué parece que Natsu en vez de ir hacia ellos, estaba huyendo de otra cosa?

El mago de hielo no tuvo tiempo de formular su pregunta a los demás, porque los otros integrantes del gremio cerraron la puerta para preparar la sorpresa, Gildarts incluido, entonces la puerta se abrió…

-**BIENVE**- los magos no pudieron terminar su saludo, ya que Natsu después de abrir la puerta, la cerró de un portazo y fue directo como una bala hacia las mesas, para lanzarlas tratando de bloquear la entrada…

-**Oye Natsu, que sucede?**- preguntó Lucy muy desconcertada como todos los demás

El dragon slayer no respondió, solamente seguía acomodando las mesas

-**OYE, NATSU!**- esta vez Gray trató de llamar su atención, con el mismo resultado que Lucy.

Fue entonces que Gildarts se acercó a Natsu, tomándolo del hombro…

-**Vamos Natsu, dime que sucede, todos están aquí recibiéndote**- le dijo con una gran sonrisa despreocupada

-**Me ha seguido**- dijo Natsu con mucho espanto

La sonrisa de Gildarts cambió a una expresión de total horror mientras corría hacia las mesas para ayudar al mago de fuego.

-**Maldición Natsu, porqué dejaste que te siguiera?!**- preguntó Gildarts con algo de desesperación en su voz, mientras trataban de bloquear con más cosas la puerta del gremio

-**Esto es culpa tuya viejo, si me hubieras despertado entonces no estaríamos así!**-

Los compañeros de Natsu no entendían que rayos estaba pasando, iban a volver a preguntar cuando de pronto sintieron un poder mágico acercarse, Natsu y Gildarts soltaron un grito

-**EEK!**- ambos magos se lanzaron para esconderse detrás de la barra, mientras los demás se empezaban a preparar para pelear si hacía falta…

Sintieron el poder mágico acercarse cada vez más, hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a la entrada, de pronto hubo una pequeña explosión que voló la puerta en pedazos, mientras el humo se disipaba una figura aparecía levemente, entonces los magos prepararon sus magias y Natsu rogaba porque no lo encontraran.

El polvo desapareció para dar lugar a una mujer caucásica, tenía unos mechones en su frente, su cabello era lacio, negro y llegaba hasta sus hombros, poseía los ojos de un color caramelo oscuro, traía una chaqueta blanca con pequeñas rayas negras en el borde de las mangas, usaba unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas de color blanco con ligeros toques negros, tenía una EXCELENTE figura, estaba realmente muy bien proporcionada, algo que los hombres silbaron con mucho entusiasmo.

-**Natsuuu**- canturreó la mujer buscando con la mirada al pelirrosa – **dónde estás?**-

Siguió buscando unos momentos más, entonces les preguntó a todos

-**Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Natsu?**-

La sorpresa de los magos no tenía fin, esa hermosa chica conocía a Natsu, y para qué lo buscaba?

Erza fue la que se acercó a ella y le apuntó con la espada por haber destruido la puerta del gremio…

-**Quién eres tú y para qué buscas a Natsu?**- preguntó con un gran tono de autoridad

-**Perdón por mis modales**- se disculpó la muchacha e iba a presentarse sin embargo, mientras Natsu trataba de salir sin llamar la atención hizo ruido al hacer caer una silla…

-**Natsuuuu!**- volvió a cantar la chica para después lanzarse hacia éste, atrapándolo en un gran abrazo –**dónde estabas? Te extrañe tantoo**- dijo ella haciendo un puchero y apretando sus pechos en Natsu

Mientras unos veían la escena con mucha confusión y otros con mucha envidia, cierta pelirroja estaba realmente enojada, cómo rayos se atrevía a abrazar así a SU Natsu?

Todo el mundo sintió de repente el instinto asesino de Erza, mientras ella se acercaba a ellos, Natsu al ver a titania aproximarse sólo pudo pensar una cosa –_**estoy jodido**_-

Erza simplemente los separó colocándose frente a Natsu para encarar a esa muchacha desconocida.

Para evitar una pelea innecesaria, el maestro decidió intervenir…

-**Jovencita, podrías decirnos quién eres y qué relación tienes con Natsu?**- preguntó muy calmadamente

-**Mi nombre es Haruka y soy la novia de Natsu**- respondió con una gran sonrisa, el dragon slayer sólo volvió a pensar –_**ESTOY JODIDO!**_-

Entonces todos reaccionaron

-**EEEEHHH?!**-

* * *

Y bien? Cómo estuvo? xD

Muy bien, en este capitulo me he concentrado en cómo ha cambiado el gremio con los años y en el retorno de Natsu

Después, se preguntaran cómo rayos es que han terminado la misión en solo tres años? eso será aclarado conforme avance la historia

Aquellos que querían que Natsu nos cuente como fue su misión, no se preocupen, él nos contará a partir del próximo capítulo, lo que sucede es que apenas terminé de escribir el capitulo anterior empecé con este, y esa es la razón por la cual no hubo casi nada de Natsu, espero lo comprendan

También me gustaría consultarles algo, me podrían dar un apellido para Haruka? xD es que no se me ocurre nada, así que por favor denme ideas para el apellido, el que más me guste lo pondré

Ahora, en el próximo capitulo vamos a ver un poco de la fuerza de Natsu, asi que voten, que pelee con Gray o Gajeel? y con respecto a eso, quieren que los ataques estén en el idioma original? (por ejemplo, Ice Make: Hammer! Karyuu no Hokou!) no se preocupen, no es molestia :)

Último comentario,

Qué rayos habrá hecho Natsu con esa tal Haruka? De seguro Gildarts y sus enseñanzas tuvieron algo que ver xD

Erza tiene una buena imaginación xD debería cambiar el K+ por una M por eso? xD los que saben díganme

Mirajane es bastante curiosa xD

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Peleas y aclaraciones parte 1

Hola a todos!

Pues bien, hoy he demorado menos en actualizar gracias a la inspiración xD

Como dije en mi fic anterior en este capitulo habrá una pelea, será la primera vez que escriba una así que si les gustó díganmelo en sus reviews

En este capitulo Natsu nos contará que tipo de relación tiene con Haruka, y además nos contará un poco de su viaje, realmente será poco así que no esperen demasiado jejeje

También quiero avisar que he usado los nombres japoneses en los ataques, pero no se preocupen porque he puesto la traducción al lado

Pues bien, a lo que nos gusta...

Dialogos en **Negrita**

Pensamientos en _**Negrita cursiva**_

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera yo sería asquerosamente rico xD

COMENCEMOS

* * *

-**Jovencita, podrías decirnos quién eres y qué relación tienes con Natsu?**- preguntó muy calmadamente el maestro

-**Mi nombre es Haruka y soy la novia de Natsu**- respondió con una gran sonrisa, el dragon slayer sólo volvió a pensar –_**ESTOY JODIDO!**_-

Entonces todos reaccionaron

-**EEEEHHH?!**-

Luego de un momento de silencio que parecía interminable, Lucy habló

-**Espera, qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?**-

-**Lo que dije, Natsu es mi novio desde hace casi dos años y medio**- respondió Haruka con otra gran sonrisa mirando al aludido, el dragon slayer sólo tragó fuerte la saliva.

Todos miraban a Natsu atónitos, que demonios es lo que esta pasando aquí? Qué demonios fue lo que hizo con esa muchacha?

Aún habían muchas incógnitas, sin embargo todos los magos empezaron a sudar frío en cuanto sintieron que el aura asesina de la pelirroja era como diez veces más grande y temible.

Erza seguía encarando a Haruka, pero decidió darse la vuelta para mirar a Natsu, quien ahora se encontraba agradeciendo el haber tenido una buena vida con grandes compañeros… Titania acortó los metros que los separaban y para sorpresa de los magos presentes, jaló del cuello al mago de fuego para besarlo frente a todos…

Mira se desmayó de un derrame nasal por lo que acababa de ver, la mayoría de los magos estaban shockeados por lo que acababan de ver mientras gran parte de los varones del gremio maldecían a Natsu por la gran suerte que tenía, primero una preciosidad viene a buscarlo a él y ahora Erza lo estaba besando…

-**OH porqué la vida es tan injusta?**- fue lo que dijeron casi todos los hombres mientras soltaban lágrimas estilo anime.

El dragon slayer era el más sorprendido de todos –_**qué es lo que me he perdido? No me va a matar?**_- era lo que pensaba mientras, por instinto, correspondía al beso de Erza, que ahora podía ver qué tanto había cambiado Natsu durante su misión…

Estaba más alto, su cabeza llegaba hasta la nariz de él, su rostro había acentuado levemente ciertas facciones que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo, su cabello había crecido también, aunque sólo un poco, lo más probable es que se lo haya cortado cerca de un mes antes de volver, no podía ver su cuerpo ya que traía una capa que cubría todo, era de color marrón oscuro y estaba un poco desgastada, muy parecida a la que usaba Gildarts…

Siguieron con el beso hasta que se separaron luego de unos momentos más, entonces la pelirroja volvió a ver a Haruka para decirle algo…

-**No sé que fue lo que pasó durante esos dos años y no me interesa, pero quiero que sepas que Natsu es MÍO y que no pienso dártelo sin importar lo que tenga que hacer**-

Sus compañeros del gremio tenían una gran sonrisa, Erza estaba actuando como siempre, peleando y defendiendo lo que es suyo, era seguro que Natsu entraba en esa categoría, verdad?

El problema fue que las sonrisas no duraron mucho porque, justo después de terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras que sugerían que se mantuviera alejada de Natsu por su propio bien, todos empezaron a sentir la presión de un poder mágico increíble que estaba dejando al de Erza en ridículo.

Al buscar al propietario de dicha energía dieron con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Haruka, quien se encontraba mirando de una forma muy seria a Erza, mientras dejaba que su poder empezara a fluir, parece que no le gustó nada lo que dijo la pelirroja y mucho menos lo que vio.

Los magos no podían creer que esa chica tuviera tanto poder, la presión era cada vez más elevada y obligó a algunos a caer al suelo, a otros se les empezaba a dificultar la respiración; la energía que se desprendía de ella era demasiada, del mismo nivel que un mago clase S o puede que mucho más…

Erza también comenzó a sentir la presión que causaba Haruka, por lo que empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de su propio poder mágico, apenas lo hizo y las mesas que quedaban comenzaron a temblar, algunos vasos reventaron en el mismo momento en que la pelinegra dio un paso hacia Erza, retándola…

-**Cómo te atreves a besar a mi Natsu?**- dijo la maga mientras su magia empezaba a fluir mucho más que antes.

Todos los magos vieron la escena con expresiones aterradas pero no era porque se desataría una batalla ahora mismo, había otra razón: si bien las energías parecían ser similares, la verdad era que se podía sentir una ventaja abrumadora por parte de la pelinegra.

Antes de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Erza por provocar a esa muchacha, el maestro decidió intervenir pero era tarde, Haruka ya se había lanzado al ataque contra titania, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, justo en un parpadeo la maga se hallaba frente a ella atacándola y hubo una pequeña explosión en ese mismo instante…

Cuando el humo se disipó, lo que vieron dejó a todos los magos sorprendidos, en especial al maestro…

Natsu solamente estaba de pie, deteniendo con la palma de su mano izquierda ese ataque que tenía concentrado una gran cantidad de poder mágico mientras mantenía apartada a Erza detrás de él con su brazo derecho, la pelirroja en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que Natsu tenía toda su extremidad derecha vendada…

-**Haruka…**- dijo el dragon slayer de fuego con una voz y rostro tranquilos – **Ahora no es momento para estar peleando, estamos celebrando que nos hemos reunido después de tres años… por favor sé amable, si?**- Esto último lo dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas marca Natsu

-**Pero fue ella la que empezó… diciendo que tú eras suya**- contestó Haruka mientras veía a Erza, que en ese momento sólo podía pensar en como fue posible que Natsu reaccionara tan rápido, ni siquiera el maestro pudo intervenir a tiempo.

Al mirar a su alrededor la pelirroja vio que ella no era la única sorprendida, todos los demás estaban buscando una explicación posible para lo que acababan de ver mientras seguían siendo aplastados por el poder que fue liberado desde hace unos minutos.

Eso hizo a titania formularse otra pregunta mientras veía a Natsu bastante relajado "_**Acaso Natsu no siente la presión de su poder mágico?**_"

-**No importa quien empezó, ahora que estás aquí espero que te lleves bien con todos mis amigos, de acuerdo?**- fue lo que pidió Natsu con una sonrisa amable

-**Pero…**- Ella iba a protestar cuando sintió los labios del dragon slayer sobre los suyos, lo cual sorprendió aún más a todos con excepción de Gildarts que sólo sonreía, Natsu había aprendido bien.

Fue un beso muy corto pero Haruka ya no pudo pensar en nada más, entonces el mago de fuego le habló…

-**Si no te disculpas con ellos, no habrá más juegos**- pronunció con un tono seductor, haciendo que Mira, quien se había recuperado hace unos momentos, se desmayara nuevamente de un derrame nasal al oír lo que dijo Natsu.

-**Está bien**- respondió de inmediato la pelinegra ligeramente sonrojada, comenzando a reducir su poder mágico, liberando así a todos de la presión a la que se vieron sometidos hace unos momentos.

Luego de ser liberados, los hombres nuevamente maldijeron la buena fortuna de Natsu mientras volvían a llorar por su mala suerte.

Haruka se puso de pie frente a todos los magos del gremio –**Lamento mucho los problemas que he causado, por favor perdónenme es que extrañaba demasiado a Natsu**- expresó con verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz, por lo que se ganó el perdón de todos muy rápido.

Erza se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro -**Yo también me disculpo, fue mi error el provocarte, pero es que yo también lo extrañaba mucho, aún así espero que nos podamos llevar bien de ahora en adelante**- le dio una sonrisa.

-**Gracias**- dijo también con una sonrisa –**Pero no pienso entregarte a Natsu tan fácilmente**- mencionó con los ojos llenos de determinación, a lo que Erza rió un poco.

-**Me parece bien, yo tampoco te lo pondré fácil**- estrecharon sus manos en una competencia limpia por ver quien se quedaría con el hombre que aman...

Luego de unos minutos todo estaba olvidado y la celebración por el retorno de Natsu y Gildarts comenzó, los magos comenzaron a beber y a disfrutar como nunca antes…

En una mesa se encontraban Makarov, Gildarts, Natsu, Haruka, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus y Mira…

-**Entonces Haruka-san, que tipo de magia utilizas?**- preguntó Mira con una gran sonrisa y tapones en la nariz mientras los demás prestaban atención ya que ellos también tenían curiosidad…

-**Qué tipo de magia uso?**- dijo mientras miraba a Natsu, que sólo se limito a asentir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, se moría de ganas por ver la reacción de todos, al igual que Gildarts…

-**Y bien?**- insistió Mira, ahora todos en el gremio se habían acercado lo suficiente para poder escuchar bien…

-**Soy la dragon slayer del agua**- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa.

Todos en el gremio con excepción de Natsu y Gildarts escupieron sus bebidas, incluido el maestro, no se lo podían creer… otro dragon slayer?

-**Tú también eres un dragon slayer Haruka-san?**- Wendy quiso confirmar que no había oído mal, como todos los demás allí.

-**Así es, yo fui criada por ****Mercurialis, la dragón del agua, fue ella la que me enseñó la magia del dragon slayer, pero un día mientras reunía un poco de leña ella desapareció, la he buscado desde entonces… hasta ahora no la encuentro**- contó con un poco de dolor en su voz debido al recuerdo de perder a quien consideraba su madre

-**Lo lamento, no creí que estarías tan triste**- se disculpó la pequeña peliazul, Haruka negó con la cabeza…

-**No te preocupes, he oído de Natsu que ustedes también perdieron a sus dragones, pero estoy segura de que algún día los volveremos a ver, verdad que sí?-**

-**Tienes razón, los volveremos a ver siempre y cuando nunca nos rindamos**- ahora fue Natsu el que habló.

Luego de unos momentos más de charla, Gildarts y el maestro fueron a la oficina de éste para hablar sobre un tema importante…

-**Gildarts**- iba a comenzar Makarov, pero el mago lo interrumpió.

-**Ya lo sé viejo, pero estás seguro de esto?**- cuestionó

-**Sí, no hay nadie ****más**** capaz que tú para reemplazarme** **y apoyar a esos mocosos**- dijo mientras veía a sus adorados hijos reír y beber juntos…

-**Oye viejo, porqué el consejo dijo que Natsu tenía que ir conmigo?**- esa pregunta azotaba su cabeza desde hace mucho, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-**No lo sé, he preguntado muchas veces pero jamás me dieron una respuesta**- respondió el maestro con un tono de que él también desconfiaba de la situación.

De regreso a la mesa de nuestros magos…

Todos comenzaron con las preguntas para el dragon slayer y éste trataba de responder lo mejor que podía…

-**Natsu-san es cierto que estuviste peleando durante veintidós días completos?**- cuestionó Wendy, y muchos agradecían esa pregunta ya que ellos también dudaban que fuera verídica.

-**Eh? Quién fue el que les dijo eso?**- tenía una expresión de confusión muy grande

-**Gildarts nos contó que estuviste todo ese tiempo batallando contra el enemigo- **respondió Erza a la duda de Natsu -**entonces… es cierto?**-

-**Ese viejo mentiroso…**- murmuró el mago de fuego mientras los demás sonreían porque ya lo suponían… era simplemente ridículo imaginar que alguien duraría tanto en una pelea…

-**No fueron veintidós días, fueron treinta y seis, sólo está molesto porque yo duré unos días más que él**- aclaró Natsu con expresión de molestia en el mismo momento en el que las quijadas de varios magos caían al suelo.

-**Tre-tre-treinta y seis?!**- dijeron todos con miradas atónitas, eso era imposible… quién tendría tanto poder mágico para aguantar todo ese tiempo sin desmayarse?

-**Veo que eres mucho más fuerte salamander**- Gajeel apareció detrás de Natsu sujetándole el hombro –**Vamos a pelear ahora! Veamos de una vez quien es el más fuerte!**- dijo con una gran sonrisa el dragon slayer de hierro.

-**Está bien pero ya es muy tarde para pelear a esta hora, será mejor mañana cuando hayas descansado bien**- sugirió Natsu con un rostro de que él también lo estaba esperando con ansias.

-**Si así lo quieres, nos veremos mañana**- dijo Gajeel con otra sonrisa para después marcharse del lugar.

-**Natsu, crees que puedas ganarle a Gajeel? Ahora él es muy fuerte**- preguntó Lucy un poco preocupada por su compañero ya que el dragon slayer de hierro ahora era realmente muy poderoso.

-**No lo sé, pero nunca lo sabré si no lo intento, estoy encendido!**- Dijo para ponerse de pie y retirarse pero Gray lo interrumpió

-**Natsu! Cuando termines con Gajeel tendrás que enfrentarte a mí**- exclamó el Fullbuster con una expresión divertida.

-**De acuerdo, ya verás que te derrotaré cabeza de helado!**- le dio una gran sonrisa y ahora sí, Natsu se despidió de todos para partir a su hogar…

En el transcurso del viaje hasta su casa, Natsu se encontraba pensando en muchas cosas…

No había visto a Happy en todo el día, cuando le preguntó por él a Wendy, ella le respondió que Happy, Charle y Lily habían ido a visitar a los exceed ya que se encontraban muy cerca de la cuidad durante este mes.

-**Ah…**- suspiró, no había porqué preocuparse, de todas formas cuando Happy regrese le entregaría el enorme pescado que le trajo de su misión tal y como le había pedido, ya podía imaginar la reacción de su compañero y eso le arrancó una pequeña risa…

Por fin había regresado, se hallaba en su hogar, después de años de intenso entrenamiento y una misión que casi le cuesta la vida, se encontraba allí…

Al abrir la puerta vio que su casa estaba impecable, no había ni un rastro de polvo, de seguro sus amigos se molestaron en ir a limpiar mientras él estaba fuera, como los adoraba, no había mejores compañeros que ellos, no existía un mejor gremio que Fairy Tail

Allí obtuvo una nueva familia después de que Igneel desapareciera, encontró nuevos amigos y también al amor de su vida…

Oh sí, Natsu estaba mucho más que feliz por haber regresado, luego de haberse solucionado el incidente de esta tarde finalmente pudo volver con Erza, la había extrañado tanto durante todos esos años pero se había convencido a sí mismo de que a ella nunca le hubiera gustado que desperdiciara el tiempo, cuando regresó pudo observar que no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de hermosa.

Para Natsu, Erza era todo lo que él podía pedir en una mujer, era amable, inteligente, fuerte, hermosa, con una voluntad de acero capaz de derribar a cualquier enemigo, también podía ser muy estricta, pero ese era otro rasgo que Natsu adoraba de ella y se sintió en las nubes cuando la volvió a ver hoy.

Ella aún traía el collar que le regaló el día de su partida, cuando preguntó por eso, Erza le contó que no había un solo día en que no lo usara mientras esperaba su regreso, eso le gustó y la hubiera besado… de no ser porque Haruka se hallaba sentada entre ellos, rodeándolo con sus brazos y hundiendo sus pechos en él, pudo ver luego de eso que varios hombres lloraban, a Natsu solo se le ocurrió reír un poco al comprender la razón…

Dio un suspiro mientras se preparaba para dormir… ya acostado y con sus ojos cerrados se le vino a la mente un pensamiento…

Durante su viaje, gracias a las enseñanzas de Gildarts, siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres hermosas pero ninguna llamó jamás su atención… hasta que llegó Haruka…

Ella sí lo había cautivado, no sabía porqué, pero ella le gustaba, y mucho, quizá era porque eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos o tal vez tuviera relación con algo que le contó Igneel cuando aún era niño…

Él le dijo que los dragon slayers siempre deben seleccionar una pareja fuerte con la cual tener sus crías y fue por esa razón que él había escogido a Erza desde que la conoció, alguien capaz de controlar al poderoso dragon slayer de fuego era mucho más que digna de ser su mujer, por eso era su deber derrotarla para demostrar su fuerza y que ella lo acepte, sin embargo, a pesar de entrenar y entrenar jamás la venció lo que hizo más grande su atracción hacia Erza y con el tiempo, específicamente ese día en la torre del cielo cuando casi la pierde, esa atracción estalló para dar paso a una emoción completamente nueva: ya no se sentía atraído, estaba completamente loco por ella, la amaba como la creación más hermosa del universo, la necesitaba como si fuera ella lo que lo mantenía con vida…

Así que, básicamente, los dragon slayers buscaban una mujer fuerte para vivir junto a ella el resto de su vida.

Pero no era sólo eso… el dragón mencionó también que habían muy pocos casos en los que un dragon slayer podía sentirse atraído por otro, sólo si éste era del elemento contrario al suyo, ya que como le contó Igneel en ese entonces –**Los opuestos se atraen Natsu, no lo olvides**-

Ahora veía que su padre tenía razón, él era el dragon slayer de fuego y ella la del agua, sabía que su atracción por Haruka era una consecuencia de haber sido criado por un dragón, Natsu no tenía la culpa de nada pero aún estaba preocupado por Erza, no parece que le fuera a gustar mucho su reciente descubrimiento, a pesar de saber por parte de su padre que un dragon slayer podía tener varias parejas, por ahora prefería esperar un tiempo para ver cómo avanzaba la situación.

Estaba ansioso, mañana tendría una buena pelea…

Se enteró por parte de Lucy y Mira que tanto Gajeel como Gray ahora eran magos de clase S, durante los tres años que estuvo fuera el cabeza de tuercas y el cono de helado pasaron el examen, pero eso no le sorprendía… tarde o temprano lo harían.

Pero la sorpresa llegó cuando preguntó por el tercer miembro que también había avanzado de rango, casi se les salen los ojos cuando le dijeron que fue Elfman quien había pasado el examen, aunque le contaron que era algo que debía suceder, desde que Natsu partió el otro sólo se había dedicado a hacerse más fuerte para proteger a los que ama…

Natsu sonrió al pensar en ese recuerdo –**Eres todo un hombre Elfman**- entonces un último pensamiento asaltó su mente….

La imagen de todos recibiéndolo en un "_**Bienvenido"**_ con una inmensa alegría

Natsu suspiró un pequeño –**Estoy de vuelta**- con una sonrisa y antes de caer dormido lo único que pudo notar fue el aroma de Haruka….

A la mañana siguiente…

Mira, Erza y Wendy se hallaban tocando la puerta del hogar del dragon slayer, ya eran las once de la mañana y Natsu no había aparecido, eso era raro y los integrantes del gremio comenzaban a preocuparse además el maestro había aparecido y tenía noticias para ellos.

Al no ver a Natsu preguntó la razón de su ausencia, pero como nadie sabía nada decidió mandar a Erza y Mira a buscarlo, Wendy quiso acompañarlas porque estaba preocupada por él.

Tocaron y tocaron pero nadie respondió, así que Erza concluyó en derribar la puerta, al hacerlo las tres se toparon con una imagen que no olvidarían…

En la cama de Natsu, éste se encontraba dormido lo que era muy normal… de no ser por el hecho de que Haruka se hallaba en la misma, abrazando de forma posesiva al dragon slayer de fuego y, cómo no, aplastando sus pechos en él.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho el que ambos estuvieran solamente en ropa interior, pero lo que terminó con la paciencia de Erza fue otra cosa…

Natsu se hallaba masajeando el trasero de la pelinegra, y lo hacía con tal delicadeza, seleccionando diferentes zonas… parecía todo un profesional, y lo que era peor: le arrancaba unos gemidos a Haruka, quien aún dormida estaba un poco sonrojada y se pegaba más al mago de fuego.

Mira casi se desmaya de un derrame y Wendy miraba la escena muy roja pensando "_**Natsu-san y Haruka-san estaban…**_"

-**Voy a matarlo**- dijo titania con voz de ultratumba mientras se re-equipaba a su armadura de la rueda del cielo y comenzaba a invocar espadas para atacar…

-**Espera, Erza!**- Mira y Wendy tiraban de la pelirroja para evitar que asesine a Natsu, cuando éste despertó al escuchar unas voces…

-**Hmm?... Qué sucede?** – el dragon slayer aún estaba somnoliento así que tardo unos momentos en percatarse de la presencia de sus tres visitantes.

Al mover su mano un poco se percató de que estaba tocando algo muy suave, por curiosidad decidió apretar un poco su palma, entonces Haruka soltó otro gemido…

-**Ah…**- la dragon slayer del agua estaba toda sonrojada, después de eso Natsu reaccionó

-**Haruka! Qué haces aquí?**- la aludida despertó lentamente, abrazando al mago pelirrosa

-**Buenos días mi Natsu…**- dijo media dormida para luego besarlo – **Qué hay de desayuno?**-

-**No lo sé, qué tal unos huevos con… Espera! Primero dime que haces en mi cama?!**-

-**Vamos Natsu, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces**- expresó con una sonrisa, claro que ella se refería sólo a dormir, pero tres magas malinterpretaron sus palabras…

Bien, eso era suficiente… la nariz de Mira explotó dejándola en K.O. con un gran hilo de sangre y un rostro bastante feliz, a Wendy se le pusieron los ojos en espiral mientras se desmayaba "_**Natsu-san y Haruka-san ya lo hicieron muchas veces…**_"

Desgraciadamente para Natsu, se percató de la presencia de sus compañeras muy tarde… Erza tenía una vena hinchada mientras se acercaba con diez espadas flotando a su alrededor…

-**No, espera! Erza, no es lo que parece!**- dijo al mismo tiempo que, por instinto, contrajo los músculos, apretando nuevamente la mano que tocaba a Haruka, que soltó otro gemido y después miraba al dragon slayer con picardía…

-**Ah… Natsu, siempre fuiste muy impaciente en esos temas**- expresó divertida, haciendo enojar más a la pelirroja

-**Natsu… Maldito pervertido!**- hora de comenzar la tortura

-**Espera Erza!**- unos momentos después… –**AYUDAAA!**-

Más tarde en el gremio…

Happy y los demás exceed ya habían regresado, la alegría de ver a su compañero era mucho más que notoria.

Preguntó por el enorme pez que le había pedido, a lo que Natsu le dijo que se lo entregaría más tarde…

Ahora podemos apreciar a un Natsu lleno de moretones y muuuy golpeado, sentado en la misma mesa que Gray, mientras era abrazado por Haruka, que acariciaba a Happy al mismo tiempo…

-**Hahahahaha**- el creador de hielo se reía de la desgracia de su amigo/rival- **Si Erza aún te da una paliza quiere decir que todavía no estás a su altura… ah, y yo esperaba una buena pelea**- habló con tono fingido de decepción.

-**Cállate, aún puedo patear tu congelado trasero!**-

-**Eso crees?!**-

-**Claro que sí! Ahora verás!**-

Natsu iba a empezar una pelea con Gray pero el maestro apareció para dar la importante noticia…

-**Como saben, cada generación de magos necesita de alguien que pueda tomar las riendas y dirigirlos por el mejor camino, me estoy volviendo viejo y ya no es mi deber el continuar guiando a la próxima descendencia. Es por eso que he decidido retirarme y anunciar quien será el séptimo maestro del gremio**-

Todos esperaban expectantes…

-**El nuevo maestro es… Gildarts Clive**- Makarov señaló una silla vacía…

-**Eh?**- todos estaban esperando…

-**Mira, dónde está Gildarts?**- preguntó atónito

-**Él se fue muy temprano, pero le dejó esta carta**- mencionó con una sonrisa

El maestro abrió el sobre…

"**Lo lamento viejo, pero es que aún no estoy mentalmente preparado… así que haré un viaje de diez años para estar listo…**"

-**Hahahahaha**- en el gremio abundaban las risas, Gildarts escapaba nuevamente

"**De cualquier forma, aprovecharé este momento para dar tres órdenes como el maestro:**

**La primera es admitir a Haruka como un nuevo miembro del gremio**"

-**Eh?**- los magos estaba confundidos pero era una orden del nuevo maestro así que había que obedecer…

Luego de unos momentos la pelinegra ya tenía su marca del gremio, era de color turquesa y se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo.

Continuaron con la carta…

"**Lo segundo es… quiero que Natsu y Haruka sean ascendidos a magos de clase S, ya sé que va en contra de las reglas viejo, pero son lo suficientemente fuertes para ser reconocidos como tal**"

Natsu se reía en las caras de Gajeel y Gray, esos dos casi se mueren por pasar el bendito examen y Natsu ya era uno sin hacer nada.

"**Finalmente, yo nombro a Makarov Dreyar el octavo maestro hasta que regrese y pueda asumir mi puesto**"

-**Carajo yo otra vez?! Maldita sea Gildarts nunca más te nombro maestro!**-

Todos se partieron de la risa por los comentarios de su "nuevo" maestro

-**Traigan las bebidas!** **Saquen las cervezas! Es hora de festejar!**- Makarov necesitaba un buen trago para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar…

"**P.D. No te preocupes viejo, obtendré la información sobre lo que está pasando en el consejo, vayan con cuidado.**"

-**Cuento contigo Gildarts**- susurró el maestro mientras veía a sus mocosos festejar

Diez minutos después…

Nuestros magos se hallaban peleando y destruyendo todo a su alrededor, en ese momento Gajeel llamó a Natsu

-**Salamander! Es hora de arreglar nuestros asuntos!**- retó

-**Está bien! Vamos a pelearalfsafjahsfjask!**- Erza apareció detrás de él propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza y estrellándolo contra el suelo…

-**Porqué hiciste eso?!**- se quejó Natsu

-**No pueden pelear aquí, destruirán todo el gremio**- amenazó titania con su rostro de "atrévete y te mato" dejando congelado al mago de fuego

-**Está bien, vamos a las afueras de la cuidad, allí pelearemos**- se levantó del piso para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del edificio…

-**Espera Natsu**- interrumpió Mira con una sonrisa –**Porqué no usas el nuevo campo de entrenamiento? De seguro resistirá su batalla**-

-**Y dónde está eso?**- preguntó con mucha curiosidad Natsu

Unos momentos después…

Todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban en un túnel subterráneo que conducía hacía dicho lugar, en el camino Natsu quiso saber cómo rayos fue que consiguieron hacer todo esto, Lucy le explicó que lo hicieron usando el premio de primer lugar que otorgaban los juegos mágicos, más tarde todos llegaron…

El lugar era inmensamente amplio, era espacio suficiente para colocar una pequeña cuidad, el terreno era bastante duro y firme, el aire estaba limpio y el cielo despejado, cerca de allí había un río…

Luego de que Mira le explicara que este lugar podía cambiar de acuerdo a las exigencias del usuario, hacer que el campo sea desde el océano hasta la base de un volcán, escogieron un terreno simple con poca vegetación y un lago para comenzar la pelea…

Natsu se encontraba de pie frente a Gajeel, separados por unos cuatro metros, el dragon slayer de hierro analizó la apariencia de su oponente…

No podía ver nada ya que salamander todavía traía la misma capa de ayer, lo único que pudo ver fue la sonrisa de Natsu…

-**Entonces… vas a pelear o no?**- pronunció el pelirrosa mientras esperaba a su contrincante.

Gajeel solamente esperó unos segundos y se lanzó al ataque…

-**Tetsuryū no Gō Ken (puño del dragón de hierro)**-

Transformó ambos brazos en dos barras de metal para golpear a Natsu, pero éste esquivó ambos ataques sin esfuerzo, Gajeel continuó atacando intentado atizarle un golpe pero el pelirrosa seguía esquivando cada puño con una enorme destreza…

"**Así que ahora eres más veloz, pero que tal tus reflejos…**" pensó el dragon slayer de hierro mientras se le ocurría una idea…

Gajeel se acercó lo suficiente y extendió un puño de hierro, Natsu lo esquivó retrocediendo con un salto hacia atrás debido a la cercanía del otro, en ese momento mientras Natsu estaba en el aire, el brazo del pelinegro se expandió…

-**Tetsuryūsō: Kishin (Lanza del dragón de hierro: astillas de demonio)**- susurró mientras lanzaba miles de disparos de hierro, en cuanto alcanzaron al mago de fuego hubo una explosión.

Los magos presentes miraron expectantes…

-**Vamos salamander! Tú no eres tan débil!** – mencionó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un poco al humo, cuando éste se disipó Natsu no estaba…

-**Veo que has mejorado cabeza metálica**- El pelirrosa se encontraba seis metros detrás de Gajeel sin un solo rasguño para sorpresa de todos –**Bueno, vamos a pelear**- dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu apareció a un lado de Gajeel, dándole una certera patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar un poco…

"**Agh**, **Qué fue lo que pasó? No pude ver nada**" pensó el caza dragones de hierro mientras se quejaba del dolor

Puso ambas manos en el suelo para dar un pequeño salto y contraatacar…

Gajeel atacaba con puños de hierro y Natsu se defendía de cada golpe usando sus manos, todo parecía muy parejo, así que para obtener una ventaja usó su Tetsuryū no Uroko (escamas del dragón de hierro), recubriendo todo su cuerpo con acero reforzado para mejorar su defensa y ampliar el poder de sus ataques, lo que no sirvió de mucho ya que los golpes de Natsu eran increíblemente fuertes y comenzaba a ganar superioridad…

Un golpe especialmente duro golpeó el rostro de Gajeel, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, cosa que Natsu aprovechó para sujetarlo de un brazo y lanzarlo hacia el lago, luego de diez segundos el pelinegro se levantó…

-**Gray**- llamó el dragon slayer de fuego –**Porqué no haces equipo con Gajeel para pelear conmigo?**-

-**Acaso estás loco salamander!**- el aludido estaba muy enojado –**Yo puedo solo, no necesito ayuda para derrotarte!- **pronunció para comenzar a reunir poder mágico y dispararlo directo hacia Natsu…

-**Tetsuryū no hoko! (Rugido del dragón de hierro)** – gritó liberando un enorme tornado de metal que dio contra su objetivo causando una gran explosión…

-**Te lo dije… es mejor si ustedes dos pelean juntos**- Natsu apareció en medio de todo el polvo con varios rasguños, la capa que lo cubría estaba destrozada así que se la quitó, entonces todos pudieron ver la apariencia de su cuerpo…

Natsu tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos completamente blancos, usaba sandalias negras y aún traía puesta su bufanda, era prácticamente lo mismo de siempre pero a los demás les llamó la atención otra cosa…

Tenía todo su brazo derecho vendado, al igual que la mitad superior de su estómago, en su brazo izquierdo aún usaba sus muñequeras negras, los músculos de su cuerpo se habían marcado y eran un poco más grandes, dándole una apariencia que cualquier mujer moriría por probar…

Mira se desmayó de un derrame con sólo verlo y la mayoría de las chicas estaban muy sonrojadas, con excepción de Wendy que cayó K.O. completamente roja: expresado en sus palabras el cuerpo de Natsu era…. Woww…

Natsu comenzó a desatar las vendas, luego de unos momentos miro a Gajeel.

-**Vamos a pelear o no?**- preguntó colocándose en posición de pelea, el dragon slayer de hierro reaccionó…

De nuevo comenzó un intercambio de golpes muy poderosos, en los que ninguno retrocedía, después de un rato la ventaja era de Natsu otra vez, ganando terreno y obligando al otro a retroceder cada vez más…

Los magos estaban asombrados hasta que cayeron en cuenta de algo:

Natsu estaba dominando a Gajeel sin usar magia, solamente estaba usando golpes normales y lo tenía acorralado…

A pesar de tener sus escamas de acero protegiéndolo, el daño que recibía era grande así que no quedaba de otra.

Gajeel enterró su pie en el suelo, haciendo que de éste salieran varias barras de acero, lo que hizo que Natsu retrocediera, entonces el pelinegro comenzó a juntar una cantidad inmensa de poder mágico…

-**Acaso él va a hacer eso?**- preguntaron Levy y Lily viendo cómo su compañero empezaba a cambiar su apariencia

-**Hacer qué?**- quisieron saber todos pero no hubo tiempo para una respuesta porque se oyó una voz pronunciando algo…

-**Mōdo Tetsueiryū! (Dragón de hierro y sombras)**- Gajeel liberó su poder mágico ejerciendo un enorme presión en los demás magos

-**Ahora vamos a pelear salamander!**- y se lanzó al ataque

Natsu liberó sus llamas cuando sintió la energía de su contrincante…

"**Así que ahora puedes hacer eso**" pensó con una sonrisa –**Estoy encendido!**-

Gracias a tanto entrenamiento Gajeel finalmente logró activar y controlar a su voluntad este nuevo nivel de poder, él de por sí ya era fuerte, pero cuando hacía esta transformación se sentía invencible, la velocidad, la fuerza, la cantidad de energía, todo era simplemente extraordinario…

Esta vez era un intercambio de golpes a alta velocidad, Gajeel atacaba sin tregua y Natsu hacía lo mismo, cada choque de energía generaba una pequeña explosión en el lugar, por lo que poco a poco destrozaban el campo de batalla…

Puñetazos de fuego y golpes de hierro y sombra, era escalofriante la cantidad de poder que expulsaban esos dos…

Gajeel golpeaba, Natsu esquivaba y contraatacaba, pero entonces el caza dragones de hierro lo tomó por el brazo en un descuido y lo estrelló contra el piso, enterrando mucho más su cuerpo de un puñetazo de hierro, antes que de lo volvieran a golpear Natsu se levantó rápidamente dándole un cabezazo en el rostro y pateándolo para hacerlo retroceder…

Continuaron con esa increíble exhibición de poder hasta que ambos estuvieron cansados y decidieron terminar con esto…

El aire comenzaba a calentarse debido a que tanto Natsu como Gajeel estaban reuniendo aliento lo más que podían para después dispararlo usando toda su fuerza.

-**Karyū** **no** **hokō! (Rugido del dragón de fuego)**-

-**Ei no Tetsuryū no Hoko (Rugido del dragón de hierro y sombras)**-

Ambos rugidos chocaron en una gran bola de fuego y hierro que solamente se hacía cada vez más grande, ninguno quería ceder, Gajeel aumentaba la potencia y comenzaba a ganar terreno, hasta que Natsu expulsó su poder…

-**Mōdo Raienryū (Dragón de fuego eléctrico)**- apenas lo hizo y el rugido de fuego comenzó a brillar por los truenos que lo acompañaban, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba de tamaño y potencia llegando a ser tres veces más grande.

-**Natsu…**- susurró Erza por la demostración de poder que estaba dando el pelirrosa, quien aumentaba más la energía para ganar la pelea…

-**UUOOAAH!**- Natsu expulsó aún más energía haciendo temblar el lugar donde se encontraban, creando grietas que se hacían más grandes, finalmente en un último esfuerzo Natsu duplicó la cantidad de poder mágico que usaba para hacer su rugido más grande y ganar la batalla…

Hubo una enorme explosión cuya onda expansiva arrojó a todos los magos presentes varios metros atrás mientras esperaban a que el humo desaparezca para ver al ganador de esa extraordinaria pelea…

El humo se desvaneció dejando ver a la figura de Gajeel en el suelo completamente exhausto y a Natsu de pie con varios truenos rodeando su cuerpo, respirando tranquilamente…

-**Yo gané**- dijo el pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa

-**La próxima vez no será así**- respondió el otro con una expresión divertida

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron para atenderlos, pero Natsu rechazó la oferta diciendo que el dragon slayer de hierro lo necesitaba mucho más que él.

-**Natsu-san venciste a Gajeel-san! Impresionante…**- A los ojos de Wendy, Natsu había cambiado mucho, estaba tan…. Bueno, regresando a la historia…

-**Tú crees? Aún no he usado toda mi fuerza**- aclaró el dragon slayer dejando impresionados a todos y al pelinegro maldiciéndolo…

Mientras algunos llevaban a Gajeel a la enfermería del gremio, el mago de fuego preguntó

-**Dónde está el cubo de hielo? Es hora de pelear con él! Estoy encendido! Wahahahaha!**-

-**Gray salió corriendo después de verte pelear**- Respondió Lucy

-**Ah….**- dijo un poco decepcionado –**Entonces vamos a pelear Lucy!**-

-**Eh?!**-

Más tarde en el gremio…

-**Natsu-san cómo fue tu entrenamiento?**- Wendy le hizo el favor a todos de preguntarle a Natsu qué tan duro habían sido esos años fuera

-**Horrible…**- puso una cara de mareo con sólo recordarlo y empezó a relatar un poco…

* * *

**Flashback**

Natsu y Gildarts se hallaban cruzando un enorme bosque, hacía un mes desde que se fueron del gremio para hacer una misión que prometía ser muy difícil, lo que tenía al dragon slayer con una gran sonrisa…

Sin embargo, no todo era alegría, Natsu ya estaba harto de moverse de aquí para allá y le había exigido a Gildarts comenzar de una vez con su entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte…

-**Oye, Gildarts!**- llamó por enésima vez

-**Hmmm? Qué pasa Natsu?**- preguntó muy distraído al mismo tiempo que sacaba un mapa del lugar

-**Cuando empezará mi entrenamiento?! Llevamos un mes entero caminando, quiero hacerme fuerte para terminar esa misión rápido y volver con Erza!**- la extrañaba demasiado, mucho más de lo que esperaría…

-**Eh?**- cuestionó Gildarts, ya que no le había hecho caso mientras miraba dicho mapa

-**PRESTA ATENCIÓN CUANDO ALGUIEN TE HABLA!**- Natsu le dio una patada de fuego en la cabeza, moviendo apenas al mago, que no sintió nada…

-**Hmmm…**- pensaba mientras seguía mirando el mapa tratando de encontrar algo para luego levantarse y caminar sin escuchar lo que sea que Natsu le haya estado diciendo…

-**Oye! No me ignores!**-

-**Natsu**- Gildarts lo llamó con voz y rostro serios

-**Qué pasa?**- preguntó con curiosidad por el repentino cambio

-**…..**- le dio una gran sonrisa y el pulgar arriba -**Nos perdimos!-**

-**…...**-

Luego de unos momentos Gildarts tenía un chichón en la cabeza mientras ambos buscaban una salida del lugar…

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

-**Entonces se perdieron?**- Mira interrumpió la narración de Natsu ya que como todos los demás no podía creer que ellos se perdieran

-**No hubiera sido así si yo hubiera tenido el mapa!**-

Y Natsu iba a continuar con su relato, de no ser porque Haruka lo abrazó sin avisar…

-**Ese es mi Natsu! No importa el problema, él siempre sale adelante**- dijo para aplastar sus pechos en él –**Esa historia y la batalla me han motivado, cómo tú dices: Estoy caliente!**-

-**Yo no digo así!**- se quejó el pelirrosa un poco rojo por oír esas palabras

-**Eso no es cierto, recuerdas que cuando nos bañamos juntos dijiste eso?**- preguntó Haruka de forma inocente mientras Mira y Wendy se desmayaban de nuevo, los hombres lloraban y maldecían otra vez a Natsu por su suerte…

-**Bueno sí, lo dije, pero era por otra razón**- no pudo continuar explicando porque sintió el aura asesina de Erza sobre él

-**Así que te bañaste con ella eh?**- dijo con su rostro de ultratumba al mismo tiempo que empezaba a invocar más espadas –**Con que, "estoy caliente" eh?**-

-**Espera Erza, no es lo que parece**- ella no escuchó y dio el primer ataque, Natsu sólo cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pero nada sucedió…

Al abrir los ojos, vio que Haruka estaba bloqueando la espada de Erza con su brazo…

-**Tranquila que si lo matas no podré quedarme con él**- amenazó la dragon slayer del agua con una sonrisa

-**Muy bien, entonces tengamos un duelo amistoso para decidir quien dormirá con él hoy…**- sugirió titania para sorpresa de todos, y para tristeza de los hombres que volvían a llorar.

-**Acepto!**- pronunció con un rostro bastante feliz – **Si gano, podré dormir hoy con Natsu! **

-**Pero si yo gano, seré la primera en dormir con Natsu**- avisó la pelirroja

Haruka miro al premio por el que ellas competían, para ver nuevamente a Erza **-Estoy caliente!**-

-**Yo no lo digo así!**-

* * *

Jejejeje que les pareció? xD

Pues bien en el próximo capitulo habrá otra pelea y veremos a Haruka en acción, ahora la pregunta quien quieren que gane y pase la primera noche con Natsu? Erza o Haruka?

Si les gusta mi historia por favor recomiendenla porque como escritor me gusta tener varios lectores.

Y también si te gustó el capitulo, por favor deja un review, que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a esforzarme más

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Peleas y aclaraciones parte 2

Hola a todos!

Muy bien, en este capitulo tendremos la batalla entre Erza y Haruka, he leído los reviews y he escrito este capitulo basado en mi opinión, pero estoy seguro de que no decepcionaré a nadie :)

Quiero recordarles nuevamente que esta es mi primera historia, por lo tanto también será la primera vez que escriba "ese" tipo de escenas así que disculpen si no es muy buena

Yo siempre recomiendo leer fics con música, ayuda a disfrutar la "magia" :)

No olviden leer mi comentario final una vez que acaben de leer el capitulo, ya que allí coloco aclaraciones e ideas del próximo capitulo

Pues bien, a lo que nos gusta...

Dialogos en **Negrita**

Pensamientos en _**Negrita**_** _cursiva_**

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino habría mucho más fan service xD

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

-**Muy bien, entonces tengamos un duelo amistoso para decidir quien dormirá con él hoy…**- sugirió titania para sorpresa de todos, y para tristeza de los hombres que volvían a llorar.

-**Acepto!**- pronunció con un rostro bastante feliz – **Si gano, podré dormir hoy con Natsu! **

-**Pero si yo gano, seré la primera en dormir con Natsu**- avisó la pelirroja

Haruka miro al premio por el que ellas competían para ver nuevamente a Erza **-Estoy caliente!**-

-**Yo no lo digo así!**-

-**Muy bien, entonces vamos al campo de entrenamiento…**- Dijo titania comenzando a caminar, seguida inmediatamente por Haruka y el resto del gremio…

Diez minutos después…

Todos los magos se hallaban ya en el lugar del encuentro, ambas chicas estaban separadas por tres metros mientras acordaban en que campo luchar…

-**Pelear en el océano significaría una injusta desventaja para ti**- aclaró Haruka

-**Pero si es en un campo desierto, serás tú la perjudicada…**- explicó Erza al mismo tiempo que ambas pensaron en el mismo lugar…

-**Que sea donde Natsu peleó!**- gritaron ambas a Mira para que ella pudiera cambiar de una vez el campo

A todos les resbaló una gota por la cabeza… en serio era necesario pensar tanto para eso?

Mira seleccionó el terreno de pelea y mientras se aplicaba la energía para empezar la reestructuración, Natsu hablaba con Wendy y Lucy…

-**Erza-san contra Haruka-san…**- la pequeña no podía creer que vería a ambas magas pelear a su máximo nivel…

-**Erza…**- susurró Lucy muy preocupada por su amiga al recordar el día anterior…

Haruka había demostrado tener una cantidad inmensa de poder mágico, a tal punto que obligó a muchos a estar tirados en el suelo sólo con liberar su energía.

Y se preocupó más al recordar que cuando la pelinegra atacó a Erza, ésta ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, aunque nunca supo si la sorprendió porque no estaba lista, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle…

-**Erza estará bien**- dijo Natsu adivinando los pensamientos de sus compañeras, tratando de calmarlas un poco.

-**Natsu…**- Lucy vio el rostro de Natsu, estaba completamente serio mirando a las magas que iban a pelear mientras el campo seguía cambiando.

-**Natsu-san y esa capa?**- preguntó Wendy, percatándose de que el dragon slayer traía nuevamente dicha prenda…

-**Eh?**- Lucy no se había dado cuenta…- **Natsu pero… y esa capa?**-

-**Es la misma que traía en la mañana**- aclaró Natsu, confundiendo a sus amigas

-**Pero no que fue destrozada en tu pelea con Gajeel?**- cuestionó la maga estelar recordando que Natsu se había desprendido de ella después de ser atacado por el caza dragones de hierro

-**Así es…**- sus compañeras tenían rostros muy confundidos, por lo que decidió explicar las cosas- **lo que sucede es que esta capa esta hecha con una tela mágica, que al momento de recibir energía de su dueño, puede repararse…** **Miren**-

Natsu se despojó de ella, dejando ver su cuerpo mientras Wendy pensaba "_**Natsu-san está tan…**_" Bueno, regresando a la historia, el mago rompió su prenda a la mitad para luego colocar su mano encima de ésta y entregar un poco de fuego, luego de un momento, la tela empezó a remediarse sola.

-**Impresionante Natsu-san!**- exclamó Wendy con una sonrisa mientras el mago de fuego acomodaba su ropa nuevamente –**Es del mismo material que la de Gildarts-san?**-

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa y luego cambió a una expresión seria al mismo tiempo que miraba al frente.

Wendy y Lucy hicieron lo mismo… la pelea estaba a punto de empezar…

El campo estaba listo y tanto Erza como Haruka comenzaron a liberar poder mágico, causando que el suelo empezara a temblar.

Titania analizaba su situación "_**Ella es bastante veloz, la otra vez no pude seguir sus movimientos, en ese caso…**_"

Erza se re-equipó a su armadura de la velocidad pensando en emparejar las cosas…

Por su parte, Haruka envolvió ambas manos con unas esferas de agua, las cuales brillaban de color turquesa mientras desprendían un poco de vapor y una gran cantidad de poder mágico…

Y empezó la batalla…

Erza desapareció de la vista de todos y se situó detrás de la pelinegra, dando el primer ataque con su espada.

Parecía que estaba a punto de darle pero una pared de agua apareció, bloqueando el golpe y atrapando el arma de Erza, en ese momento Haruka se dio la vuelta para golpear…

-**Mizuryū no ken! (Puño del dragón de agua)-**

La pelirroja soltó su espada y saltó hacia atrás tratando de esquivar el ataque, cosa que no funcionó porque el puño de agua de Haruka se alargó, dándole de lleno a Erza y mandándola a volar varios metros…

"_**Así que sus golpes también se expanden**_" tomó una nota mental para continuar con el combate…

-**Sus velocidad es impresionante, pero su poder es increíble, aún así sólo usa ataques de agua…**- Erza cambió su armadura por la de la emperatriz del agua, eso le daría ventaja…

Haruka comenzó esta vez, lanzó otro golpe de agua a larga distancia al mismo tiempo que corría directo hacia su contrincante…

Erza desvió el golpe usando su espada de cristal y atacó a la pelinegra, quien ya había llegado a ella…

Hubo un choque cuando la espada de titania chocó con un escudo hecho de agua, Haruka vio que había un hueco en la defensa de la pelirroja y le dio un cabezazo en el estómago, Erza no retrocedió sino que aprovechó el ataque para acercarse más y darle un rodillazo en la barbilla…

Antes de que la pierna de Erza tocara el suelo, Haruka la tomó por el tobillo con su brazo derecho y usando la otra mano sujetó el mismo brazo que tenía la espada haciendo a titania perder el equilibrio, en ese momento la pelinegra atacó…

-**Mizuryū no** **hokō! (Rugido del dragón de agua)-**

El ataque impactó directamente en Erza, haciendo en ese lugar una gran explosión…

-**Oh no! Erza!**- Lucy gritó muy preocupada por su amiga

Cuando el humo se disipó se podía ver a Haruka de pie mirando a Erza, que estaba un par de metros alejada con muchos rasguños y la mayor parte de su armadura destruida…

-**No puedo creerlo, se supone que esa armadura hace que los ataques de agua sean anulados!**- Gray no entendía que era lo que pasaba…

-**No, esa armadura no funcionará con ella**- dijo Natsu para luego explicarles las cosas

De regreso a la batalla…

Al igual que el mago de hielo, Erza no entendía cómo era posible que ese ataque no fuera anulado por la magia de su armadura.

Haruka se percató de la confusión de su oponente y decidió explicarle…

-**Tu armadura tiene la habilidad de anular o reducir el poder de los ataques de agua… pero esa característica no funcionará conmigo porque mi magia es diferente**-

-**Qué es lo que quieres decir?**- el rostro de Erza expresaba mucha confusión.

-**La magia que usan los dragon slayers es diferente que la de los magos del mismo elemento…**- comenzó Haruka –**Por ejemplo: las llamas de Natsu son mucho más poderosas que las normales, así como mi magia de agua es diferente a las demás**-

-**Entonces dices que mi armadura no funcionará porque tus ataques son más fuertes?**-

-**Sí y no…**- respondió la pelinegra –**Es cierto que mi magia es mucho más poderosa que la ordinaria pero esa no es la razón principal…-**

Erza sólo esperó a que la otra continuara su explicación…

-**Tu armadura no funcionará porque los dragon slayers podemos controlar las propiedades de nuestro elemento una vez que hayamos entrenado lo suficiente**- dijo totalmente seria

-**Por ejemplo: yo podría hacer un martillo de agua mucho más duro y resistente que el acero más duro que haya... mira tu espada**- Haruka señaló el brazo derecho de Erza…

Al verlo, no podía creerlo…

Su espada estaba completamente agrietada, parecía que podía romperse en cualquier momento, miró a la pelinegra en busca de una aclaración…

-**Si yo pongo suficiente presión en mi magia, no hay nada que no pueda cortar o destruir**- explicó – **pero en este caso no lo hice, aún así me sorprende que estés con tan pocos daños, aunque sea un combate amistoso, me parece que te estoy tratando demasiado bien… todavía no uso ni la mitad de mi poder**-

Todos, al igual que Erza, no podían creerlo, entonces Haruka estaba siendo amable sólo porque era una pelea amistosa?

-**Ya veo…**- Erza se puso de pie cambiando a su armadura Fairy invocando una espada en cada mano –**entonces no te contengas y pelea con todo lo que tengas!**- retó solemnemente titania…

-**Muy bien… si no uso toda mi fuerza, sentiré que te estoy insultando como guerrera**- Expresó la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras se ponía seria y comenzaba a reunir una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, el rostro de Natsu se tensó…

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza mientras se juntaba, atrapando a Haruka en un pequeño tornado de color turquesa…

-**Dragon Force…**- susurró y hubo una enorme descarga de energía que generó una explosión que se extinguía poco a poco…

Se podía ver el cuerpo entero de la dragon slayer rodeada por una capa de agua que se movía en forma de remolino dejando ver la gran presión que poseía, que al mismo tiempo tomaba una forma mitad humana mitad dragón, tenía unas alas medianas y una cola, garras largas y afiladas…

-**Vamos!**- gritó para continuar la pelea…

Erza atacaba con sus espadas y Haruka contrarrestaba cada tajo con sus garras, en un momento tomó ambas espadas, deteniendo a la pelirroja, y la golpeó con su cola haciéndola retroceder para después lanzarse nuevamente…

Ambas se movían a gran velocidad, las chispas volaban a cada segundo y hubo grandes explosiones debido al choque de ambas fuerzas…

Los magos miraban sorprendidos porque había alguien tan fuerte como Erza, sin embargo, poco a poco la ventaja de Haruka comenzaba a hacerse notoria.

Ella era más veloz, tenía más fuerza y esa capa de agua, además de aumentar inmensamente el poder de sus golpes, también era una defensa extraordinaria, se separaron luego de que ella le propinara un golpe extremadamente poderoso a Erza, comenzando a reunir aliento para terminar con esto…

La pelirroja también comenzó a canalizar todo su poder mágico, preparándose para lanzarlo a su máximo poder…

Luego de un momento lo hizo, Erza dio un disparo de completamente gigantesco, cargado con toda la energía que tenía…

Haruka no terminó de reunir aliento a tiempo, el disparo impactó de lleno en ella, causando una enorme explosión blanca que dejó ciegos a todos durante unos momentos, levantando una gran cantidad de humo…

-**Lo logró! Erza lo hizo!**- exclamó Lucy completamente sorprendida, jamás subestimes a Erza…

-**No, aún no…**- dijo Natsu para sorpresa de todos, mientras veía seriamente en donde se encontraba Haruka…

Erza estaba exhausta, había gastado casi toda su energía en ese último golpe, cuando empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño, su expresión era atónita al reconocer ese sonido…

Era el mismo ruido que hacía Natsu cuando reunía aliento para su rugido…

El humo desapareció dejando ver a la figura de Haruka sin un solo rasguño, mientras aún reunía energía…

"_**No puedo creerlo…**_" A sus ojos, veía la figura de un dragón enorme delante de ella…

-** Mizuryū no** **hokō! (Rugido del dragón de agua)**-

Haruka disparó su rugido a una velocidad extrema, Erza apenas pudo reaccionar y cambió a su armadura de adamantio para protegerse…

Una explosión tres veces más grande que la anterior ocurrió, mandando a volar a casi todos los magos y haciendo retroceder muchos metros a Natsu…

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver era a una Erza inconciente en el piso con la armadura completamente destrozada…

-**Haruka-san ganó**- Wendy estaba en shock al igual que todos los demás, con la excepción de Natsu y el maestro que miraban la escena con mucha tranquilidad…

-**No puedo creerlo, Erza perdió**- dijo Mira completamente asombrada por la fuerza de Haruka.

Unos momentos después los magos se encontraban llevando a Erza a la enfermería para que Wendy pueda ayudarla, mientras algunos varones murmuraban cosas como:

**-Esa chica es impresionante-**

**-Tal vez es la maga más poderosa que exista…-**

**-Maldito Natsu, tienes mucha suerte… snif-**

**-Hombre!-**

Todos se marcharon, dejando a Natsu y Haruka solos en el lugar donde se acababa de librar la batalla…

-**Haruka…**- empezó Natsu – **gracias…**-

-**Porqué?**- preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el gremio

-**Por no usar toda tu fuerza** – aclaró el mago de fuego – **realmente me preocupé en cuanto dijiste que pelearías usando todo…**-

-**No me agradezcas, pero que ella no se entere o de lo contrario lo más probable es que pida la revancha y no creo poder contenerme…**- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa y un guiño

-**Yo creo que lo hará... aunque tal vez ella ya sabía que no podía ganarte**- opinó Natsu

-**Tal vez, tú podrías vencerla si usas la mayor parte de tu poder mágico…**- le recordó la pelinegra – **pero ella es muy fuerte!**- exclamó feliz

-**Sí, ella es realmente muy poderosa, quizá yo podría ganarle…**- dijo Natsu muy contento para mirar a su compañera con una sonrisa – **Pero no tengo oportunidad contra ti!**-

Finalmente llegaron al gremio, Wendy salió de la enfermería unos momentos después diciendo que Erza despertaría más tarde, solamente necesitaba descansar un poco…

Cinco minutos después…

Los hombres nuevamente se encontraban en sus clásicas peleas, mientras en la barra Haruka y Mira conversaban…

-**Haruka-san…**- dijo Mira con una sonrisa –**tu pelea fue impresionante, venciste a Erza y ahora podrás dormir con Natsu**-

-**Siiii, he extrañado mucho a Natsu, pero me siento un poco mal por Erza ya que ella también quería pasar tiempo con él**- pronunció algo afligida, a Mira se le prendió el foco…

-**Entonces porque no dejar que Erza duerma con él hoy? Podrían intercambiar noches, además sería lo justo, tú ya dormiste con Natsu ayer no?**-

-**Tienes razón Mira, pero yo fui a su casa porque no tenía donde quedarme…**- aclaró la dragon slayer de agua

-**Pues quédate conmigo esta noche, así podríamos ****conversar**** un poco y yo pondría darte unos consejos para que conquistes a Natsu**-

Obviamente todos nosotros sabemos de que quiere "hablar" Mira, no es así?

-**En serio?!** – a Haruka le brillaron los ojos con una gran sonrisa – **Muchas gracias!- **

Mira comenzó a contarle luego, como fue el día en que Natsu partió a su misión…

Ahora nos encontramos con Natsu…

Él había dejado la pelea unos momentos para poder pensar acerca de lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos, Haruka había vencido limpiamente a Erza, y según lo que ellas habían apostado, entonces él tendría que hacerlo esta noche con la ganadora…

Sin embargo eso le molestaba un poco, él estaba de verdad enamorado de Haruka, pero Erza había sido su primer amor y además de ser correspondido, deseaba que fuera ella quien tuviera su primera vez…

Así es, Natsu todavía no lo había hecho, pero sabía muy bien la teoría… aunque aprendió, gracias a Gildarts, a conquistar a cualquier mujer en su camino, él siempre se guardó para Erza, porque la amaba.

El día de su partida Natsu le había prometido que regresaría y le demostraría cuanto la deseaba, luego de ver que ella esperó por él, esos sentimientos crecieron mucho más…

Natsu finalmente tomó una decisión, no importaba quien haya ganado, había extrañado demasiado a Erza durante todo este tiempo, ya no quería ni podía soportarlo más… sus deseos también tenían derecho a ser escuchados, y él quería que esta noche pudiera demostrarle a la pelirroja todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos…

Se encontraba tranquilo, sabía que Haruka comprendería en cuanto le explicara la situación, era muy amable y comprensiva, eso era algo que le encantaba de ella.

Suspiró, de seguro Erza preguntaría muchas cosas esta noche, así que tenía que estar mentalmente preparado.

En la enfermería…

La pelirroja había despertado un poco mareada, al ver en donde se encontraba, recordó las escenas de hace unos momentos... ella había perdido la pelea.

Bueno, sabía que sería difícil pero jamás imaginó que su oponente tuviera tanto poder, ha encontrado una buena rival y eso le daba mucha alegría, entonces se percató de que alguien estaba sentada en la misma cama…

-**Hola Erza, cómo te sientes?**- preguntó Haruka con una expresión amable

-**Un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien**- respondió con una sonrisa

La pelinegra decidió empezar…

-**Erza, quiero que esta noche duermas con Natsu**- dijo seriamente

-**Porque?**- cuestionó muy confundida –**no acordamos que la ganadora…?**-

-**Lo sé, pero es que me siento un poco mal por ser tan ruda… no lo tomes como un acto de lástima**-

Erza no dijo nada, dejando a la otra continuar…

-**He visto la forma en la que Natsu te mira, como si fueras algo tan frágil que pudiera romperse con facilidad y tuviera la necesidad de protegerlo, además me he enterado que él te prometió algo muy importante el mismo día en que se fue y yo no quisiera arruinar la relación que tienen…-**

**-Pero, no amas a Natsu también?- **La pelirroja estaba totalmente sorprendida, por lo que Haruka decía, ella pensaba renunciar a Natsu…

La dragon slayer comprendió sus pensamientos…

-**No voy a renunciar a Natsu, Erza**- le aclaró – **Pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo**-

-**De qué se trata?**- preguntó muy calmadamente

-**Sabías que los dragon slayers varones pueden tener varias parejas?**-

El rostro de Erza era de completo asombro.

Diez minutos después…

Natsu había puesto en orden sus ideas y caminaba hacia la enfermería, en el camino se topó con Haruka, era el momento perfecto para explicarle las cosas.

-**Haruka yo…**- comenzó Natsu pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por una pregunta de la pelinegra

-**Natsu, no te importa que esta noche me quede en casa de Mira?**-

-**Eh?**- esa pregunta descolocó totalmente al dragon slayer –**pero creí que tú…?**-

-**Lo siento, pero es que ella me ha pedido que la ayude con unas cosas y no puedo decirle que no, no te molestaría que sea Erza la que duerma contigo?**-

Él no hizo nada y aún así el plan marchaba a la perfección…-**Está bien, no te preocupes**-

-**Gracias Natsu!**- dijo para luego besarlo e irse con Mira, el dragon slayer de fuego entendió lo que estaba haciendo Haruka y sólo pudo sonreír, ella lo conocía muy bien

"_**Gracias Haruka**_"

Erza salió de la enfermería pocos segundos después y Natsu se acercó a ella…

-**Erza, te amo y esta noche te lo demostraré…**- dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja, quien sólo pudo agradecer mentalmente a Haruka mientras pensaba en la conversación que acababan de tener hace unos minutos…

Más tarde ese mismo día…

Erza y Natsu estaban tomados de la mano, ella usaba esta vez ropa normal y ambos estaban dirigiéndose a la casa del dragon slayer, Happy los acompañaba sin decir una palabra, tenía miedo de que Erza lo mandara a volar de una patada a la luna.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Natsu la besó de forma apasionada durante un largo rato, estaba feliz, muy feliz al igual que ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire y antes de poder decir algo, Natsu le pidió que esperara un poco porque quería entregarle a Happy el pez que le había pedido por lo que caminó alrededor de la casa seguido por su compañero gato y Erza…

-**Ten Happy, como lo prometí, aquí está el pez**- Natsu señaló un pescado del tamaño de una orca adulta, era completamente inmenso.

Happy comenzó a llorar de alegría, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso mientras Natsu cargaba el enorme regalo para ponerlo en frente del exceed…

-**Gracias Natsu!**- dijo mientras se lanzaba encima del pescado y comenzaba a besarlo

-**De nada**- el dragon slayer sonrió y Erza se acercó a él para preguntarle por esa cosa enorme…

-**Dónde conseguiste eso?**-

-**Mientras estaba entrenando cerca de una cascada encontré muchos de estos**- respondió Natsu para luego acercarse al exceed que todavía continuaba besando el pescado…

-**Happy, si el día de hoy pasas la noche con Wendy y Charle voy a traerte un pez más grande**-

Al gato se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas al pensar en eso y se fue inmediatamente a Fairy Hills

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Natsu invitó a pasar a Erza, ella lo hizo con una sonrisa…

El interior era diferente a como ella recordaba, la sala estaba ordenada, además de que era mucho más amplia, y pudo ver que había otras habitaciones, entonces se dirigieron al cuarto de Natsu…

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro como si pudieran leer la mente de su compañero.

(_Damas y caballeros a partir de aquí, pido discreción y si eres de esas personas que escuchan música mientras lee, yo recomiendo "Never meant to belong" ya que es la que escuché mientras escribía la escena... por favor disfruten...)_

* * *

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana…

Natsu y Erza acercaron sus rostros lentamente para fundirse en un beso que comenzó tranquilo pero que poco a poco se tornaba más apasionado, sí… mucho más apasionado, con todas la emociones que habían estado conteniendo desde que se volvieron a ver, liberándose finalmente con la persona que más amaban en el mundo…

Sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla en la que ninguno se rendiría, Natsu logró entrar en la boca de Erza, saboreándola completamente y arrancándole unos gemidos mientras lo hacía…

Ella se sentía en el cielo, había esperado tanto por él y ahora lo tenía, finalmente había vuelto a ella, la sensación de besar a Natsu era indescriptible, sólo con juntar sus labios era increíble, ahora mientras él exploraba su boca, se sentía perfecto…

Se separaron, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ellos, completamente sonrojados, mirando al otro al mismo tiempo que Natsu la echaba en su cama y comenzaba a desvestirla…

A la luz de la luna su piel era de un color que hizo pensar a Natsu que sólo se trataba de un sueño…

La vio completamente, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo… tenía una figura envidiable para cualquiera, unos pechos redondos y firmes que llamaron su atención, piernas torneadas, las cuales lo volvían loco… Ella era simplemente perfecta…

Pero lo más importante para él era su hermoso rostro y esos ojos que le decían cuanto lo amaba, ellos ardían de pasión en este momento y Natsu no pudo esperar más…

Juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, besándola con desesperación para después comenzar con su cuello…

La sensación de la boca de Natsu tocando su piel se sentía muy bien, mientras él descendía más, ella gemía de placer…

Natsu finalmente llegó a sus pechos, los masajeó de forma delicada durante unos momentos, obteniendo que Erza pronunciara su nombre en un suspiro…

Le gustó oírlo, quería que ella continuara diciendo su nombre, sin previo aviso Natsu se llevó uno de sus pechos a la boca mientras seguía masajeando el otro, Erza soltaba pequeños gemidos al mimo tiempo que veía a Natsu jugar con sus senos…

Comenzó a lamer sus pezones, provocando en ella un grito leve de sorpresa, Natsu jugaba usando su lengua, pasando alrededor de éstos para después chuparlos, mordisqueaba ligeramente a uno sin dejar de atender al otro, escuchando como ella suspiraba su nombre…

Siguió por su abdomen besando suavemente cada parte de ella, hasta que llegó a su vientre y antes de continuar la vio a los ojos pidiendo permiso.

Erza asintió levemente mientras se preparaba… Natsu comenzó a besar aquella zona prohibida, ella sólo podía taparse la boca para no gritar mientras él repasaba el contorno con su lengua, jugando con su botón rosa…

Suavemente, introdujo un dedo en ella al mismo tiempo que lamía su clítoris, ganándose un gemido por parte de su amada…

Aumentó la velocidad sin dejar de usar su lengua, hasta que ella emitió un grito de placer… Erza tuvo un orgasmo, el primero de esta noche, liberando sus jugos, los cuales Natsu empezó a beber…

Era muy dulce, como la mejor miel que haya probado… pensaba continuar saboreando pero otra parte de su anatomía le reclamaba atención…

Natsu se acomodó para besarla, ella sabía lo que vendría ahora… ya era el momento…

Lentamente colocó su miembro en la entrada de Erza, mirándola a los ojos…

-**Si te duele, no dudes en decírmelo**- pronunció suavemente, sabía que la primera vez para una mujer era dolorosa

-**No te preocupes… soy tuya**- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo besaba, confiaba ciegamente en él

Erza sintió como Natsu usaba su magia para adormecer un poco la zona, no quería hacerle daño…

Ella se preparó para recibirlo, Natsu estaba a punto de entrar…

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, hasta que se topó con su barrera, finalmente la barrera se rompió dejando a Natsu sentirla completamente…

Erza tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor mientras unas lágrimas escapaban por su rostro, sin embargo, estaba muy feliz porque ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer, la mujer de su amado Natsu y ese pensamiento le provocó una dicha absoluta, entonces comenzó a dejar de sentir dolor para dar paso a una sensación total de placer…

Él no se movió, estaba esperando a que ella se acostumbrara hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Erza comenzaba a moverse lentamente mientras gemía levemente…

Natsu empezó a entrar y salir de ella con calma al principio, pero luego de unos momentos ambos tomaron ritmo y él se encontraba embistiendo con fuerza a la pelirroja, sintiéndose en el cielo mientras ella lo estrechaba con sus paredes, Erza se pegaba más a Natsu arañando su espalda y jugando con su cabello al mismo tiempo que gemía sin control…

El mago de fuego comenzó a liberar magia por su cuerpo, para aplicarlo en ella.

Erza sintió como es que la magia que Natsu desprendía hacía que sus sentidos fueran mucho más agudos, haciéndola sentir más placer que antes, la estaba volviendo loca, empezaba a ver blanco mientras él aceleraba sus estocadas…

Las paredes de Erza lo estrujaban completamente, haciéndolo sentirse mejor, hasta que ninguno pudo más…

Terminaron, ella con un grito total de placer y él con un rugido que expresaba que sentía lo mismo, Natsu se vació por completo dentro de ella, y Erza podía sentir como era llenada con un líquido bastante caliente…

Él se desplomó a un lado de ella, ambos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor…

La abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él, Erza se recostó en su pecho mientra Natsu los cubría con una manta…

-**Erza, te amo**- dijo en un susurro mientras besaba su cabeza

-**Yo también te amo Natsu**- respondió dándole el último beso de la noche, al mismo tiempo que ambos caían dormidos…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Erza despertó abriendo los ojos pesadamente, al ver en donde se encontraba, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaban a su cabeza…

Ella sonreía, no fue un sueño… Natsu realmente había echo el amor con ella…

Él apareció de la nada con una bandeja de comida, depositándola en la cama…

-**Te** **preparé el desayuno**- afirmó el mago de fuego con una gran sonrisa

Erza miró la bandeja, unas tostadas con mantequilla en un plato, al lado de éste habían unos huevos fritos con unas tiras de carne, todo servido junto a un jugo de naranja, una rosa en un muy pequeño florero y... un pequeño pastel de fresa que se veía realmente apetitoso.

Vaya si se sorprendió de que Natsu fuera tan detallista, trayéndole el desayuno a la cama, preparado solamente para ella.

Titania probó un bocado… estaba delicioso, simplemente exquisito, buscó a Natsu con la mirada y se topó con una gran sonrisa de éste…

Lo había guardado para el final, aunque se moría por probarlo, Erza tomó un trozo del pastel y se lo llevó a la boca…

"_**PERFECCIÓN!**_" Gritaron sus emociones, era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida, mientras todo se derretía en su boca se podía sentir la frescura y el sabor concentrado de las fresas, al cabo de unos segundos terminó su postre, realmente triste porque era tan delicioso… quería que durara para siempre…

-**Erza…**- Natsu llamó su atención mientras señalaba a la cama…

Ella levantó la vista para verlo apuntar hacia algo, siguió la trayectoria con su mirada para ver un enorme pastel completo justo en frente de ella

Volvió a mirar al mago de fuego, él sólo le guiñó un ojo…

Mientras ella comía su adorado pastel, decidió hacerle una pregunta a Natsu…

-**Natsu, porqué tenías vendado el brazo derecho?**- realmente le había llamado la atención ese detalle, no había podido verlo bien en la batalla contra Gajeel, pero ahora alcanzó a analizarlo…

El brazo de Natsu estaba completamente lleno de heridas y muchos rasguños, aunque parecía que había sido hace no mucho porque las heridas estaban algo selladas…

-**Lo vendé hace dos años y medio debido a una pelea…**- intencionalmente dijo el tiempo exacto, entonces ella recordó lo que Haruka había dicho el día en que apareció…

"_**Natsu es mi novio desde hace dos años y medio…**_"

-**Haruka tiene algo que ver?**- preguntó un poco más seria

-**Sí, traigo esto desde el día que la conocí**- respondió tranquilo

Erza se quedó callada, no era necesario preguntar… era más que obvio…

Natsu entendió el mensaje y dio su respuesta…

-**Hace casi tres años, mientras entrenaba en las montañas, me encontré con ella…**-

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos y Natsu continuó

-**Ella estaba siendo perseguida por Acnologia…**- dijo totalmente serio

* * *

Y bien? que les pareció? :)

Aclaración: Es cierto que Haruka es más fuerte que Erza, sin embargo, Natsu ya ha esperado demasiado por ella, ambos merecían este capitulo :)

Ahora bien, en el proximo capitulo Natsu nos contará como conoció a Haruka, y también veremos un poco de la noche que ella paso en casa de Mira

De que hablaban Haruka y Erza con eso de que el dragon slayer puede tener varias parejas? Eso lo veremos más adelante...

Atención este será un MUY pequeño spoiler:

Natsu va de misión solamente con Wendy, cosas muy interesantes pasarán, no sólo en "ese" sentido, sino realmente importantes

Fin del MUY pequeño spoiler xD

Si les gustó el capitulo, por favor deja un review, que eso me motiva mucho a continuar mi historia :)

Si les gusta mi historia, agrégala a favoritos y recomiéndenla, ya que como escritor me gustaría tener varios lectores :)

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Recuerdos

Hola a todos! :D

He vuelto! xD Pues bien, primero que nada me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, lo que sucede es que estoy en un tramo importante de examenes y proyectos, espero me comprendan y apoyen, gracias :)

En este capitulo veremos finalmente como fue que Natsu y Haruka se conocieron, y también la conversación que tuvieron Erza y Haruka, y además la noche que pasó en casa de Mira

Pues bien, a lo que nos gusta

**Dialogos en negrita**

**_Pensamientos en negrita cursiva_  
**

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino Haruka ya estaría en el manga y el anime xD

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

-**Haruka tiene algo que ver?**- preguntó Erza un poco más seria

-**Sí, traigo estas vendas desde el día que la conocí**- respondió el dragon slayer tranquilo

Erza se quedó callada, no era necesario preguntar… era más que obvio…

Natsu entendió el mensaje y dio su respuesta…

-**Fue hace dos años y medio, mientras entrenaba en las montañas, me encontré con ella…**-

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos y Natsu continuó

-**Ella estaba siendo perseguida por Acnologia…**- dijo totalmente serio

Erza quedó desconcertada, estaba dudando de si había oído bien, acaso dijo Acnologia? El mismo dragón negro que casi asesina a todo el gremio de un solo rugido?

"_**Esperen… Natsu dijo que se había vendado debido a una pelea… acaso él…?"**_ titania comenzó a maquinar ideas en su cabeza, uniendo las piezas para mirar atónita al mago de cabellera rosada…

Natsu se percató de sus pensamientos y se acercó un poco más a ella…

-**Un año después de partir con Gildarts, el día en que me encontré con Haruka, casi fui asesinado por Acnologia…**- comenzó su relato…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Natsu se encontraba en las montañas, estaba buscando información y rastros de magos para su misión…

Gildarts y él se habían separado para cubrir más terreno, Natsu fue hacia las zonas más áridas mientras el mayor iba a una aldea cercana para averiguar lo que pueda.

Natsu suspiró, esto era más difícil de lo que parecía, sobretodo si te encuentras escalando una montaña bastante empinada mientras tienes dos rocas del tamaño de una ballena atadas a ti y estas se balancean demasiado.

Ya había pasado un año entero desde que partieron del gremio, durante todo ese tiempo Gildarts había accedido a entrenarlo, y no era nada fácil…

Mientras más aumentaba sus habilidades, más difíciles eran los ejercicios, el mago más fuerte lo entrenaba tanto física como mentalmente, desde el control básico de su magia hasta pruebas que lo dejaban exhausto con sólo intentarlo una vez…

Pero estaba valiendo la pena, aunque todo realmente fuera muy duro.

Entrenaba el control total de su magia y sus habilidades mentales por tres días, luego venía la parte física por otros tres días, todo era realmente agotador ya que no había ningún intervalo de descanso entre los entrenamientos, pero eso no era lo peor… no señor…

Al día siguiente, a pesar de estar agotado en todos los sentidos, debía tener una batalla contra Gildarts sin que éste se contenga y luego de eso, volvía a empezar con todo lo demás, era una tortura total.

Pero el entrenamiento estaba dando muy buenos resultados… la cantidad de su poder mágico, su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos mejoraban con cada día de prueba física…

Mientras cada día de entrenamiento mental y mágico lo ayudaba a tener un mejor control sobre cada una de sus técnicas, aprendiendo nuevos trucos conforme avanzaba el tiempo y llegando a entender las distintas variaciones que tenía la magia de fuego.

Finalmente llegó a la cima de la montaña, desde aquí sería más fácil rastrear varios olores, su olfato era mucho más agudo ahora…

A pesar de que se encontraba en una misión Natsu no dejaba de entrenar, Gildarts le había dicho que no podían perder el tiempo, así que el dragon slayer haría ambas cosas a la vez…

Él tenía que moverse llevando el peso de esas dos enormes rocas, al menos sólo por el día de hoy… mañana tendría que comenzar a controlar diversas intensidades de fuego, desde uno que pudiera derretir las piedras hasta otro que ni siquiera caliente una hoja seca.

Mientras seguía buscando el rastro de los magos a los que buscaban, se topó con un aroma que llamó su atención.

Olía como Wendy pero de una forma diferente que no pudo describir, Natsu se sorprendió al reconocer esa fragancia, era la esencia de un dragon slayer, entonces revisó en su memoria cada aroma de cada uno de los caza dragones que conocía y los comparó con esta…

No coincidía con ninguno, era una persona totalmente diferente…

Natsu cortó las cuerdas que lo amarraban al peso extra y bajó la montaña corriendo en busca de ese individuo, quizá esa persona sepa algo sobre los dragones.

Sí, esa era la otra razón por la cual había decidido ir en esta misión a pesar de que todos en el gremio se opusieron…

Gildarts le había contado, el día de su regreso a Fairy Tail, que él se topó con un dragón negro que estuvo a punto de matarlo, eso llamó mucho su atención ya que las misiones de diez o cien años se hacían en otros continentes, lo que le daba una mayor probabilidad de encontrar a Igneel, así que no lo dudó en cuanto le dieron la noticia.

Conforme más se acercaba, comenzaba a sentir otro nuevo aroma, pero éste era diferente…

Era de maldad pura, poseía una fragancia a muerte que hizo que se le helara la sangre con solo imaginarlo, sin embargo, él ya había sentido una vez lo mismo…

Natsu quedó atónito en cuanto recordó aquella vez…

Acnologia, ese maldito dragón que estuvo a punto de matarlos en la isla Tenrou, no dudaba de que era el mismo olor, pero que hacía con un dragon slayer?

Natsu pensó en retirarse al imaginar que tal vez esa persona era un aliado de ese dragón perverso, actualmente si él no podía contra Gildarts, entonces mucho menos contra ellos, lo mejor era hablar con el viejo para evacuar a la gente de la aldea, no quería que se sacrificaran vidas inocentes… pero Natsu empezó a correr hacia el dragón en cuanto sintió que otro olor llegaba a su nariz…

Era sangre, la sangre de una persona…

Conforme se acercaba podía sentir la presión de un poder mágico muy poderoso, era del dragon slayer que estaba con Acnologia, pero estaba demasiado lejos del nivel del dragón negro.

Finalmente llegó allí, la enorme bestia tenía acorralada a una chica de cabello negro contra la base de una colina, estaba herida, la sangre caía desde su frente y una pierna, Natsu ya no podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

Mientras se acercaba a ayudar podía oír como ella trataba de defenderse…

-**Mizuryū no** **hokō! (Rugido del dragón de agua)**-

Esa chica disparó un tornado de agua a una gran velocidad que impactó de lleno en el pecho de la criatura, no le hizo ni un solo rasguño…

"_**Esto es malo, si no hago algo, la matará" **_pensó Natsu al mismo tiempo que el dragón levantaba una pata mientras sus garras comenzaban a brillar con una cantidad inconmensurable de poder mágico…

El mago de fuego generó llamas que cubrían ambos brazos, creando luego unas manos gigantes de fuego, las cuales enterró en el suelo para usarlas como impulso…

Natsu salió disparado como una bala directo hacia esa chica, quien no se movía por el terror mientras las garras de Acnologia se acercaban para asesinarla…

La desesperación de Natsu era total _**"No voy a llegar! **__**Mōdo Raienryū! (Dragón de fuego eléctrico)**__**"**_

-**Raienryū no Hoko! (Rugido del dragón de fuego eléctrico)-**

Natsu usó su rugido para aumentar su velocidad y llegar a tiempo de cubrir a la muchacha usando su cuerpo como escudo, hubo una explosión gigantesca que no le permitió ver nada al dragón negro.

Cuando el polvo levantado desapareció no había rastro de Natsu y la muchacha, Acnologia no perdió el tiempo buscándolos, se marchó volando creyendo que murieron…

No muy lejos de allí, ambos se encontraban tirados en un bosque, la muchacha despertó unos momentos después, su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se percató de la presencia de Natsu, pero estuvo horrorizada en cuanto vio a su salvador…

Tenía quemaduras graves en su pecho, heridas muy profundas en su abdomen, de las cuales salía sangre, pero lo peor era su brazo derecho…

Estaba completamente destrozado, no tenía piel y los músculos se encontraban machacados, podía ver que tenía los huesos rotos mientras mucha sangre se derramaba…

-**Estás… bien?**- preguntó con mucha dificultad el mago de fuego, sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento

-**Sí… gracias…**- respondió soltando unas lágrimas, por culpa de ella, ese chico estaba en tan mal estado

-**Me… alegro…**- dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro de la muchacha con su mano buena –**Cuál es tu nombre?**-

-**Haruka…**- lloraba

-**Que lindo… nombre… yo… soy Natsu…**- sonrió para luego desmayarse…

"_**tengo que ayudarlo!"**_ pensó completamente aterrada mientras comenzaba a aplicar su magia en el cuerpo de Natsu.

Gildarts se encontraba desesperado…

Había sentido el poder mágico de Natsu desvanecerse poco a poco.

Él se encontraba recolectando información sobre los miembros del gremio que buscaban cuando reconoció el poder mágico del dragón negro e inmediatamente después el de Natsu, tenía que ayudarlo…

Comenzó a correr hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban, pero no los hallaba…

Buscó y buscó durante más de una hora pero no podía encontrarlo, Gildarts se sentía como en el infierno, Natsu era como un hijo para él, jamás se perdonaría el haber sido tan irresponsable y dejar que algo así le pasara, debieron ir juntos a pedir información y terminar rápido para volver al entrenamiento.

La culpa lo estaba destrozando, entonces sintió un leve poder mágico muy cerca de allí…

Cuando llegó pudo ver el cuerpo de Natsu tirado, derramando mucha sangre, mientras una chica aplicaba energía en él con una cara de preocupación…

-**Natsu…**- susurró preocupado por lo que veía, entonces miró a Haruka –**qué fue lo que pasó?**-

-**Es mi culpa… - **la muchacha no podía hablar, su voz temblaba-** ese dragón negro me perseguía… él trató de salvarme y casi muere por hacerlo- **dijo con una pena absoluta – **estoy tratando de ayudarlo pero casi no me queda poder mágico…**- se desmayó ya que ella solamente se ocupaba Natsu y no había atendido sus propias heridas antes.

Gildarts se acercó inmediatamente y quedó sorprendido…

El brazo de Natsu estaba considerablemente mejor que cuando llegó, la hemorragia se había detenido pero sus músculos aún se encontraban en muy mal estado.

No perdió tiempo y llevó a ambos chicos al médico de la aldea, quien era un hombre bastante mayor y luego de veinte minutos presentó su diagnóstico…

Ella estaba bien, había perdido un poco de sangre pero solamente tenía varios rasguños en su cuerpo y un par de heridas no muy profundas en su pierna izquierda y la cabeza, lo único que tenía que hacer era descansar lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, el caso de Natsu era totalmente diferente…

Todo su cuerpo había sufrido daños muy graves: la magia con la que lo dañaron había producido hemorragias internas y afectado su sistema nervioso, tenía varias heridas profundas en toda su anatomía, quemaduras en la espalda, en la parte frontal de su cuerpo y en sus piernas…

Varios huesos estaban agrietados, además de que había perdido una cantidad excesiva de sangre pero su brazo derecho se había llevado la peor parte…

Si no encontraban a algún mago que pudiera ayudar a tratar su brazo, jamás podría volver a usarlo… era un milagro el que aún estuviera con vida…

Haruka había despertado justo a tiempo para escuchar los resultados del análisis de Natsu y había prestado especial atención en la última frase del doctor…

"_**Él podría morir?"**_ pensó sintiéndose culpable de todo por lo que estaba pasando el dragon slayer de fuego…

Haruka recordó que ella, como dragon slayer de agua, tenía habilidades curativas que le había enseñado su madre Mercurialis, aunque era muy hábil en su dominio, eso no evito que sus pensamientos la aterraran… que tal si sus habilidades no eran suficientes?... que tal si no puede ayudarlo?

La muchacha tenía miedo, si ella cometía un error podría ser que sólo haga que el estado de Natsu empeore…

"-_**Estás… bien?**__- preguntó con mucha dificultad el mago de fuego, sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento_

_-__**Sí… gracias…**__- respondió soltando unas lágrimas, por culpa de ella ese chico estaba en tan mal estado_

_-__**Me… alegro…**__- dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro de la muchacha con su mano buena__–__**Cuál… es tu nombre?**__- _

_-__**Haruka…**__- lloraba ella_

_-__**Que lindo… nombre… yo… soy Natsu…**__- sonrió para luego desmayarse…__**"**_

Y mientras ella recordaba, ese miedo se transformó poco a poco en determinación, Natsu la había ayudado a costa de su propia vida, aún sin conocerla, y era el momento de devolverle el favor…

Haruka se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba recostada para acercarse a los dos hombres…

-**Yo puedo ayudarlo, mi magia tiene propiedades curativas**- dijo totalmente seria

-**No lo sé, acabas de recuperarte y puede ser demasiado arriesgado tanto para ti como para él…**- opinaba el médico

-**Qué quiere decir?**- preguntó Gildarts

-**Sólo podremos salvarlo si hago una operación, pero… para que todo sea un éxito se necesita una gran cantidad de magia la cual pueda ayudar en la regeneración de los tejidos y los huesos**- explicaba preocupado el doctor –**Ella acaba de levantarse, y lo más probable es que no cuente con todo el poder que se necesita, si sus reservas de magia se agotan en medio de la operación… el chico podría morir**-

-**No puede ser…**- susurró el mago más fuerte, el estado de Natsu era completamente grave…

La pelinegra iba a protestar, pero el doctor la interrumpió

-**Aunque tengas la cantidad necesaria de energía, él todavía tiene un tipo de sangre muy especial y la cantidad que ha perdido es mucha, no podremos intervenir si no encontramos primero un donante…**-

-**Yo lo haré**- dijo con tranquilidad Haruka para sorpresa de ambos hombres – **él es un dragon slayer como yo, lo más probable es que mi sangre le sirva…**-

"_**Ella es un dragon slayer también?" **_el asombro de Gildarts era muy grande…

-**Imposible! Si donas tu sangre y resulta ser positivo, no tendrás suficiente fuerza para la operación! Y ambos podrían morir!**- exclamó desesperado el adulto mayor

-**De cualquier manera todo está en nuestra contra, si puedo salvarlo a costo de mi vida que así sea!**- expresó con los ojos bañados de decisión…

Gildarts ya había visto esa mirada antes… era la misma de Natsu cuando está empeñado en proteger a alguien…

-**Hágalo doctor**- había puesto una mano sobre su hombro…

-**Pero qué?! Acaso no ha escuchado? Es imposible!**-

-**Puede ser, pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, Natsu habría hecho lo mismo y además, yo confío en ella**- dijo totalmente serio mirando a Haruka.

-**Está bien…**- se resignó…

Tal y como lo había dicho ella, su sangre y la de Natsu eran compatibles, el médico extrajo la cantidad suficiente para comenzar la transfusión mientras Haruka salía para recargarse lo más que podía antes de la operación…

Varias horas después…

Gildarts esperaba ansioso, llevaban ya diez horas seguidas operando a Natsu y aún no había un signo que indicara que su estado mejoraba…

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar pensar en todas los momentos que pasaron juntos…

Desde que era un niño y siempre lo retaba a una pelea para demostrar que él era el más fuerte, hasta el día del examen en la isla Tenrou donde le enseñó que cuando logre reconocer y superar sus miedo podría hacerse más fuerte…

Había progresado mucho durante este año, Natsu se hacía cada vez más fuerte y estaba orgulloso de él por eso, lo quería y consideraba como su propio hijo, esa era una de las razones por las que sufría tanto…

Gildarts se prometió que, una vez que Natsu salga de esta, no lo dejaría solo hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pueda derrotarlo…

Las puertas de la sala de emergencias se abrieron dejando ver al médico, quien estaba con una expresión agotada…

El mago no dijo nada, solamente esperaba…

-**La operación fue un éxito…**- dijo aliviando a Gildarts, quien soltaba lágrimas de verdadera alegría, Natsu lo había logrado –**el muchacho sólo necesita descansar ahora…**-

-**Dónde está ella?**- preguntó una vez que se percató de que Haruka no se encontraba junto al hombre…

El doctor señaló las puertas de la sala, dejándole entender que estaba acompañando a Natsu…

-**Dijo que no se movería hasta que él despierte…**-

-**Puedo verlo?**- pidió el mago de cabello naranja

El hombre asintió sentándose en una silla para poder descansar, nunca había tenido un problema tan grande entre sus manos…

Cuando Gildarts entró en la habitación pudo ver a Natsu dormido, completamente vendado y a una Haruka descansando al lado de la camilla de éste…

El alivio lo recorrió como jamás en su vida, una vez que comprobó que el poder mágico de Natsu se encontraba estable decidió retirarse de la sala y el doctor le ofreció una habitación para descansar esa noche.

Más tarde, durante la madrugada…

Natsu había despertado abriendo los ojos muy pesadamente, se encontraba exhausto y muy adolorido.

Lo último que recordaba era la expresión triste de esa chica y que intentaba ayudarlo antes de desmayarse…

Trató de levantarse cuando no reconoció el lugar en donde estaba, pero el dolor le obligó a echarse nuevamente, Natsu suspiró y recorrió la habitación con su vista lo mejor que podía, captando la presencia de Haruka…

Ella se encontraba recostada a su lado, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y unas lágrimas secas, se preguntaba desde hace cuanto que estaría allí con él…

-**Nat…su…**- susurró ella entre sueños mientras una gota resbalaba por su rostro

Levantó su mano para poder acariciarla y se percató de sus vendas, así que habían sido atendidos… de seguro Gildarts los encontró y los trajo aquí para sanar sus heridas.

Miró por la ventana a su izquierda, el sol tendría que salir más tarde, ya no tenía ganas de dormir así que solamente esperó a que Haruka despertara…

Luego de unas horas ella despertó muy cansada, la sangre que había donado para la operación de Natsu era realmente increíble sin mencionar todo el poder mágico que usó para ayudarlo, levantó la vista para comprobar el estado del dragon slayer…

Él se hallaba mirándola con una gran sonrisa…

-**Natsu…**- susurró con una gran sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían

-**Buenos días Haruka…**- saludó sin dejar de sonreír

-**Natsu…**- comenzó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad completa y luego recostó un poco en él –**Natsuu!**- gritó mientras lloraba

El mago de fuego estaba adolorido por el peso de Haruka, pero no dijo nada, se encontraba muy a gusto cuando ella se encontraba cerca de él…

-**Natsu… yo creí… creí que tú…**- no podía hablar por todas las emociones que sentía.

-**Haruka…**- llamó su atención el dragon slayer -**Gracias…**-

Y eso fue todo, Haruka se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó mientras el sol comenzaba a salir…

Natsu estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, pero no le molestaba, de hecho realmente le gustaba mucho, sentía una emoción de calidez que no había experimentado desde que Erza le había dicho que lo amaba, y ahora sentía lo mismo con Haruka no tenía idea de porqué pero no le importaba… solamente se dejó llevar por esa sensación totalmente placentera…

Continuaron así durante un tiempo más, hasta que se separaron y ella lo abrazó…

Haruka no entendía que pasaba, de pronto sentía que no podía vivir sin Natsu, que era lo más preciado para ella y que moriría si no estaba junto a él, pero no le importó, simplemente se dedicó a amarlo.

-**Natsu, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, no me dejes por favor…**- dijo mientras lloraba un poco…

Él la estrechó más –**No lo haré, jamás te abandonaré, lo prometo**-

Más tarde…

Gildarts había agradecido mucho que Natsu se encontrara bien después de la operación y una vez que se aseguraron de que todo estaba bien, decidieron continuar con su viaje…

Haruka los acompañaba ahora, por pedido de ella y del mismo Natsu.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, ellos dos se hicieron mucho más cercanos y su relación mejoraba.

A pedido del propio Natsu, Haruka se convirtió en su novia una semana después de que partieron…

Cuando el dragon slayer de fuego finalmente se recuperó, continuaron su entrenamiento con la pelinegra participando también, ya que ella sería muy necesaria en el futuro…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-**Así fue como la conocí**-

Natsu terminó de contar su relato con una sonrisa…

Erza no tenía palabras, la historia de cómo se conocieron era simplemente conmovedora y a ella no le había molestado para nada el hecho de que Natsu le pidiera a Haruka ser su novia.

Entonces pensó nuevamente en la conversación que había tenido con la pelinegra el día anterior…

Ahora mismo, Erza necesitaba hablar con la dragon slayer, había tomado una decisión…

Titania acabó su pastel y Natsu se dispuso a lavar los trastos…

Cuando terminó con la limpieza, el mago de fuego se acercó a su cama para buscar algo en un pequeño saco, eso llamó mucho la atención de titania, cuando preguntó acerca de eso Natsu le dijo que había traído unos recuerdos de su viaje para los demás…

-**Aquí está…**- mencionó sacando una pequeña piedra de color verde, entregándosela a Erza

-**Qué es?**- interrogó

-**Invoca una espada y lo verás…**- respondió con una sonrisa

Titania concentró su poder mágico para hacer lo que Natsu le dijo, la piedra comenzó a brillar en cuanto entró en contacto con su energía, cambiando de forma en una espada con pequeños toques de esmeralda, era realmente hermosa…

Quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, miró a Natsu en busca de una aclaración.

-**Dónde la conseguiste?**- preguntó boquiabierta

-**Estaba buscando pistas y rastros para mi misión cuando la encontré en una vieja cuidad en ruinas, según el viejo Gildarts esa piedra es una reliquia sagrada, creo que se llamaba Divine Weapon, tiene la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier arma que su usuario desee, además de aumentar todas y cada una de sus habilidades físicas y mágicas, solamente existe una...-**

Ella no dijo nada, solamente veía a Natsu a los ojos, éste se acercó para juntar sus labios en un cálido beso, cuando se separaron el mago de fuego le susurró al oído…

-**Éste es un regalo de agradecimiento…**- juntó sus frentes mientras sonreía –**Gracias por dejarme amarte, gracias por amarme, te amo Erza…**- dijo para volverla a besar durante más tiempo esta vez…

Luego de unos minutos, ambos terminaron de prepararse para ir al gremio, durante el transcurso Natsu no había soltado la mano de la pelirroja en ningún momento, ganándose así miles de comentarios de la gente que los veía…

Erza se sentía un poco inquieta por eso, pero él la tranquilizó diciéndole que sólo le tenían envidia porque estaba con una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

Una vez que entraron al edificio todos se percataron de las manos unidas de ambos magos, algunas chicas le sonreían a Erza por su suerte mientras varios hombres lloraban el que su pequeño Natsu ya era todo un hombre…

La pareja siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la barra donde se encontraban Mira y Haruka…

Se la pasaron conversando sobre las cosas que sucedieron mientras el dragon slayer estuvo fuera, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaban algunas cosas sobre su misión.

La peliblanca rogaba por detalles de la noche que pasaron Erza y él, el mago de fuego sólo le guiñó un ojo diciéndole que era un secreto…

Natsu se sentía relajado, estaba junto a todos sus amigos luego de tres años de un entrenamiento exhaustivo y quería disfrutar estos momentos lo más que podía…

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente…

Le había dicho a Happy la noche anterior que si los dejaban solos y la pasaba en Fairy Hills con Wendy y Charle, entonces él le conseguiría un pez aún más grande…

Así que para cumplir con su palabra decidió hacer un trabajo que se encuentre cerca de ese lugar, una vez que lo encontró, le preguntó a Erza y a Haruka si quisieran ir con él a lo que ambas dijeron que no podían ya que había un asunto muy importante de lo que tenían que hablar.

El dragon slayer suspiró, aunque pudiera conquistar a cualquiera, jamás entendería de qué clase de cosas hablaban las mujeres.

Lucy no estaba, aparentemente se encontraba en su casa escribiendo, tampoco pudo ver al cubo de hielo y al cabeza de tuercas, en ese momento Wendy llegaba junto a Happy y Charle, Natsu había encontrado a sus compañeros para la misión…

-**Hola Wendy**- saludó sonriente mientras se acercaba

-**Buenos días Natsu-san**- respondió cortésmente –**sucede algo?**-

-**Haré un trabajo y realmente no quiero ir solo -** aclaró –**no les importaría venir conmigo? Además quiero conseguir el enorme pez que le prometí a Happy-**

El gato azul no podía creérselo, Natsu pensaba traer un pescado más grande sólo para él

**-Claro que sí, será divertido hacer una misión juntos, verdad Charle?-**

**-Bueno, si Wendy no tiene problemas, entonces está bien- **opinó la exceed blanca

-**Muy bien, entonces ya está decidido!**-

-**Y qué es lo que tendremos que hacer?**- preguntó curiosa la caza dragones del cielo

-**Hmmm… aquí dice que tenemos que encontrar una mascota extraviada, una vez que lo hagamos iremos a buscar los enormes peces, verdad Happy?- **le sonrió a su compañero azul

-**Aye!**-

Luego de unos momentos, Natsu le presentó su trabajo a Mira…

-**Buena suerte Natsu**- sonrió la albina –**No olvides que los exámenes para subir de rango serán en dos semanas, así que no puedes tardarte mucho de acuerdo?**-

-**Lo sé, gracias Mira!**-

El dragon slayer se despidió de Haruka y Erza con un beso a cada una, prometiendo que regresaría pronto.

Diez minutos después Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charle terminaron de alistarse y partieron a su misión.

Mientras tanto, con Haruka y Erza…

-**Has pensado en lo que hablamos Erza?**- preguntó la pelinegra

-**Sí, Natsu no puede escoger entre nosotras… él nos ama a ambas, así que, está bien, compartámoslo**- respondió titania sonriéndole

Mira apareció de la nada, oyendo la conversación que tenían…

-**De qué están hablando chicas?**-

-**Erza y yo hemos decidido compartir a Natsu…**- comenzó Haruka

-**A qué se refieren con compartir?- **Mira estaba confundida

-**Sucede que a los dragon slayers varones se les permite tener varias parejas, además de que él puede amarlas a todas por igual, así que es la mejor opción tanto para nosotras como para Natsu**- la dragon slayer del agua terminó su explicación con una sonrisa

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-**Erza, sabías que los dragon slayers varones pueden tener varias parejas?**-

El rostro de Erza era de asombro absoluto…

-**Qué quieres decir?**-

-**Lo que dije, los dragon slayers machos pueden tener más de una pareja**- la pelirroja aún no salía de sus sorpresa, ella no sabía de ese dato…

Haruka entendió y comenzó con su explicación…

-**Originalmente los dragones escogían a unos humanos con mucho potencial para enseñarles su magia, adoptándolos como a sus hijos, lo que es mi caso con Mercurialis así como el de Natsu e Igneel… Sin embargo, una vez que se aprende la magia dragon slayer, también obtienes hábitos de dragón, como la forma de escoger a su pareja…**-

Erza comenzaba a comprender un poco más la situación, la pelinegra continuó…

-**Por lo general, los dragones escogen a una pareja fuerte con la cual tener sus crías, lo mismo sucede con los dragon slayers varones ya que ellos heredaron ese instinto. Sin embargo, la pareja debe cumplir ciertos requisitos: debía ser muy poderosa ya sea física o mentalmente, además de tener una buena compatibilidad con el dragon slayer, una vez que escogen a su pareja los dragon slayers tienen diferentes formas de demostrar ese amor, una de esas maneras es derrotando a su hembra para que ésta lo reconozca como alguien digno, de seguro has notado eso verdad?**-

Titania se percató de la verdad, así que esa era la razón por la que Natsu siempre la estaba retando a una batalla, para demostrarle que sería digno de ella y poder amarla…

Y tantos años pensando que a él solamente le importaban las peleas sin sentido…

-**En caso de triunfo por parte del dragon slayer…**- Haruka seguía aclarándole más cosas a Erza – **entonces jamás vas a encontrar a alguien más digno que él, alguien que te ama y respeta por sobretodo lo demás como lo más hermoso que el mundo puede ofrecerle… ese es el amor de un dragon slayer**-

-**Pero, que tiene que ver eso con tener varias parejas?**- esa duda no salía de su cabeza

-**Lo que sucede es que, a diferencia de las hembras, los dragon slayers varones tienen suficiente amor para otorgar, con el fin de continuar con su especie…**- respondía la pelinegra – **Pero, han habido pocos casos muy extraordinarios en los que un dragon slayer se enamora de otro, no sólo por ser compatibles, sino también porque sus elementos son opuestos…-**

Erza asintió…

-**Desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que era el hombre para mí, mis instintos de dragon slayer me rogaban por unirme a él en cuerpo y alma… en cuanto me salvó me di cuenta del tipo de persona que era, realmente lo amo y traté de conquistarlo, pero había un problema… él ya te había seleccionado como su pareja…**-

La pelirroja quedó sorprendida y un poco triste, ésta era la razón por la que Haruka estaba hablando de este asunto con ella, no quería renunciar a Natsu…

-**Entonces recordé que los dragon slayers tienen la capacidad de amar a más de una persona, así que, basándome en eso, lo reté para demostrarle que era digna de él…**-

Erza sólo esperaba…

-**Lo derroté una semana después de conocernos**- sonrió

-**Tú venciste a Natsu?**- estaba atónita

-**Así es y hasta ahora todavía no puede ganarme, me gané su amor, aunque yo aún tenía la esperanza de que cuando regresáramos a este lugar entonces tú ya te habrías olvidado de él, pero después del día de ayer y hoy, me he dado cuenta de la verdad, hacer que Natsu escoja solamente hará las cosas más difíciles para él, es por eso que quiero que lo compartamos**- le dio una enorme sonrisa – **puedes rehusarte si quieres, pero esto no es sólo para nosotras, es también para él…**-

-**Yo… necesito pensarlo…**- tenía muchas ideas confusas en su mente como para tomar una decisión ahora…

-**Está bien, Natsu se acerca, así que hablaré con él para decirle que pasaré la noche con Mira, buena suerte esta noche Erza**- se despidió con una sonrisa al más puro estilo de Natsu

Al día siguiente, luego de que el dragon slayer le contara todo sobre como se habían conocido él y Haruka, Erza tomó una decisión…

Pensaba compartir a Natsu, lo amaba lo suficiente como para desear su felicidad mucho más que la de ella misma, aunque Haruka le dijo que no había de qué preocuparse, todo seguiría exactamente igual que siempre…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-**Entonces… nos vamos ya?**- preguntó Erza

-**Sí, él acaba de irse, así que esta es la oportunidad perfecta- **respondió la pelinegra

-**Esperen… a donde van?**- Mira estaba bastante confundida, de que estaban hablando esas dos?

-**Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hacer…nos vemos Mira**- de despidió amablemente Erza

-**Espera! Al menos dame unos detalles de su noche! Erza!**-

Ya era tarde, ambas se habían marchado, Mira suspiró, ciertamente lo que le había contado Haruka era muy interesante, pero estaba lejos de estar satisfecha…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Haruka se había despedido de Natsu, para acompañarla a su casa después de que accediera a dejar a Erza dormir con él por esa noche…

Finalmente llegaron…

-**Wow, Mira tu casa es muy linda**- sonrió

-**Gracias Haruka-san… por favor pasa, estás en tu hogar-**

-**Mira, ya te lo dije, sólo dime Haruka, el "san" es un poco… ya sabes…**-

La peliblanca se rió por lo bajo, llamando la atención de la dragon slayer

-**Qué ocurre Mira?**-

-**Nada…**- sonrió – **es sólo que te pareces mucho a Natsu…**-

Luego de unos momentos que aprovecharon para ponerse cómodas, la conversación inició…

-**Dime Haruka, cómo fue que tú y Natsu se conocieron?**- la curiosidad era algo que apenas podía contener

-**Era un día normal, yo me encontraba cazando unos animales para el almuerzo, entonces sentí la presión de un poder mágico enorme…**-

Mira esperó…

-**Era un enorme dragón negro, Acnologia…**- dijo sorprendiendo completamente a la albina – **no sé porqué me perseguía o qué era lo que buscaba, lo único que sabía era que tenía que huir de esa cosa… pero era demasiado difícil, él era muy grande y podía alcanzarme fácilmente, traté de defenderme usando mi magia, pero ese monstruo no recibía ningún daño, estaba acorralada contra una colina cuando Natsu apareció…-**

Haruka continuó su relato al ver que su amiga seguía callada…

-**Él se lanzó para salvarme, Acnologia iba a hacerme pedazos con sus garras y yo no podía moverme por el miedo, cuando me di cuenta, Natsu había bloqueado el ataque con su cuerpo… me había protegido a costa de su propia vida, ambos salimos volando hacia un pequeño bosque cerca de allí, desperté luego de unos momentos debido al impacto y en cuanto vi el estado en que se encontraba traté de ayudarlo…**-

-**Pero era muy difícil, él había sufrido una gran cantidad de daño y comenzaba a perder mucha sangre, me desesperé, habían pasado unas horas cuando finalmente logré detener la hemorragia y me encontraba exhausta… entonces Gildarts llegó…**-

Mira estaba mucho más que atónita, por como se describía, esa era una escena horrible…

-**Me desmayé, como me había concentrado en las heridas de Natsu, me olvidé por completo de tratar las mías… cuando recobré el conocimiento me encontraba en una especie de enfermería, Gildarts se encontraba hablando con un hombre bastante mayor, discutían sobre el estado de Natsu… él podría morir sino lo ayudábamos pronto, yo podía ayudarlo, tenía que hacerlo, debía agradecerle por haber salvado mi vida, sin embargo habían dos problemas…-**

La mayor solo esperó…

-**Natsu había perdido mucha sangre y no podíamos intervenir sino encontrábamos un donante primero… así que yo me ofrecí, al ser un dragon slayer también mi sangre era compatible con la de él…-**

**-Y cuál era el otro problema…?-**

**-Necesitábamos una cantidad enorme de magia para ayudar en la reestructuración de los tejidos y los huesos de Natsu, pero yo era la única que podía hacerlo, obviamente el doctor se opuso alegando que yo no tendría la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo y que me desmayaría en medio de la operación, tanto Natsu como yo nos encontrábamos contra las cuerdas… y aún así, lo logré, después de eso, no hemos vuelto a separarnos- **finalizó con una enorme sonrisa

Mira se sentía aliviada, su historia era hermosa, simplemente muy bella…

Continuaron charlando el resto de la noche sobre como fue que Natsu iba cambiando con los añosy a la peliblanca realmente le llamaba la atención ciertos detalles…

-**Entonces Haruka…**- comenzó mientras tomaba un poco de té – **cómo es el de Natsu?-**

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, se refiere a "esa parte" de Natsu

La dragon slayer no entendió la pregunta bien, creyó que se refería a la cantidad de poder mágico de él, así que respondió honestamente…

-**Es enorme…** -Mira escupió su té, esa respuesta era muy directa- **jamás verás algo tan grande en tu vida, yo quedé sorprendida desde la primera vez… y eso que él aún no se ha desarrollado totalmente, así que supongo que será más impresionante con los años…-**

A la peliblanca le estalló la nariz con un rostro de felicidad absoluta, por el amor de dios, Haruka sí sabía como responder a sus dudas!

Pasaron varias horas más conversando sobre diferentes temas, como el que por culpa de Gildarts, Natsu tuvo que hacerse pasar por un mujeriego y conquistar a cualquier chica en su camino, ya que así conseguiría mucha más información para su trabajo…

Le costó tanto contenerse, las habría matado en el mismo instante en que le pusieron un ojo encima a su novio, pero Natsu la convencía diciéndole que a él esas chicas no le interesaban…

-**Por cierto Haruka….**- ambas chicas se encontraban acostadas en la misma cama, ya era hora de dormir pero Mira quería saber una cosa más…

-**Qué sucede?**- preguntó curiosa

-**Cómo fue que tú y Natsu se hicieron novios?-**

-**Ah… eso, pues verás, cuando un dragon slayer escoge una pareja para tener sus crías, lo amará con todo su ser por el resto de su existencia, pero primero debe ganarse el derecho de ser amado o amada…-**

Mira asintió, dejando a la otra continuar

-**Tal vez fue porque Igneel y Mercurialis se parecen en algo, pero la única forma en que yo le demostraría que era digna de él era derrotándolo en una batalla…-**

Haruka se sentía muy cansada y necesitaba descansar, Mira comprendió y la arropó un poco, dando por concluida la conversación de esa noche…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

La maga del take over sonrió, Haruka era una chica muy especial, le agradaba tanto el poder conocerla… cuando regrese le pedirá que se quede con Erza esta vez, quizá así logre sacar más información…

Unas horas más tarde…

Lejos del reino de Fiore, Natsu y Wendy se encontraban caminando junto a sus exceeds para cumplir con su trabajo, todo era normal hasta que comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia…

No perdieron el tiempo y se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva que el dragon slayer iluminó con su fuego…

Wendy estaba feliz, hace mucho que no veía a Natsu y realmente lo había extrañado…

Ambos fueron conversando sobre los distintos cambios en el gremio mientras él estuvo fuera, y también por como se había portado Happy con ellas la noche anterior

-**Natsu-san…**- comenzó la pequeña

-**Sí?**-

-**Cuando Haruka-san llegó al gremio ella dijo que era tu novia, pero yo no entiendo, no se supone que amabas a Erza-san…?**- estaba muy confundida

-**Sí, amo a Erza, pero también a Haruka, lo que sucede es que ella se ganó el derecho de ser mi novia…**- explicó el mago de fuego

-**Cómo es eso?**- Grandine jamás le había hablado de esos temas

-**Ella fue criada de la misma forma en que yo… si quieres ganar el amor de alguien, debes derrotarlo en batalla para demostrar tu fuerza…-**

-**Entonces ella…?**- no podía creerlo

-**Me venció…**- sonrió Natsu mientras miraba las nubes grises…

* * *

Y bien? les gustó el capitulo? :)

Pues bien, aclaraciones:

En el próximo capitulo, veremos la pelea entre Natsu y Haruka, esperenla con ansias

También, las "cosas" interesantes sucederán en el próximo capitulo, serán muy importantes en el tramo de mi historia

Y también, pronto comenzarán los examenes para subir de rango, así que Natsu será un examinador, la pregunta es contra quien se enfrentará?

Un leve spoiler:

Natsu se ofrecerá para entrenar a Wendy y que ella pueda subir de rango... acaso les tocará enfrentarse?

Fin del leve spoiler xD

**Un aviso muy importante:**

**Chicos y chicas que siguen y leen mi historia, ahora mismo, como ya mencioné antes, me encuentro en una parte muy importante de mis estudios, así que voy a demorar más tiempo en actualizar, pido su comprensión y apoyo, porque si sale bien, entonces podré publicar mis capitulos mucho más rapido y hacerlos más largos**

**Ya saben que ustedes, sus favoritos y reviews son lo que me motiva a continuar con esta creación mía, así que simplemente MUCHAS GRACIAS **:)

Si les gustó el capitulo, porfavor deja un review, eso me subiría mucho la moral y me ayudaría a hacer capitulos más largos.

Sin más que decir, me despido!

Hasta la próxima! :)


	7. Una misión para el recuerdo

**ESTOY VIVOOOOOOO! xD**

Wow! finalmente regresé después de una larga batalla con los exámenes, me siento genial!

Sé que me he demorado y por esa razón este capitulo es más largo, para recompensarlos por la espera :)

Pues bien, en este capitulo veremos la pelea entre Natsu y Haruka, la misión con Wendy, y además las cosas interesantes que serán muy importantes en el transcurso de mi historia

ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: en mi fic Natsu está usando la ropa que traía al inicio de la serie, chaleco, pantalones cortos y su faldón negro, eso es todo, gracias

Por favor lean mi comentario en la parte final del fic, allí hay algo muy importante de lo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes

**Dialogos en negrita**

**_"pensamientos en negrita cursiva y entre comillas"_**

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino esta historia ya estaría pasando en el manga xD

Espero que disfruten leyendo este capitulo de la misma forma en que lo yo hice mientras lo escribía

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

-**Natsu-san…**- comenzó la pequeña Wendy

-**Sí?**-

-**Cuando Haruka-san llegó al gremio, ella dijo que era tu novia, pero yo no entiendo, no se supone que amabas a Erza-san…?**- estaba muy confundida

-**Sí, amo a Erza, pero también a Haruka, lo que sucede es que ella se ganó el derecho de ser mi novia…**- explicó el mago de fuego

-**Cómo es eso?**- Grandine jamás le había hablado de esos temas

-**Ella fue criada de la misma forma en que yo… si quieres ganar el amor de alguien, debes derrotarlo en batalla para demostrar tu fuerza…-**

-**Entonces ella…?**- no podía creerlo

-**Me venció…**- sonrió Natsu mientras miraba las nubes grises…

"_**Haruka-san derrotó a Natsu-san…"**_ apenas y podía imaginarlo

**-Era muy fuerte, no podía ni defenderme contra ella, me desafió varios días después de que nos conocimos…- **comenzó…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Había pasado ya una semana exacta desde que la salvó de Acnologia.

Durante esos días, Haruka se la pasaba curando el brazo de Natsu a diario para reducir el tiempo de recuperación, lo que el mago de fuego agradecía mucho, ya que eso le permitiría regresar al entrenamiento y a su misión en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba…

Mientras el brazo de Natsu se recuperaba, Gildarts había insistido en continuar el entrenamiento mágico, todo para aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor que se podía.

La pelinegra estuvo en contra al inicio, sus análisis decían que el dragon slayer necesitaba descanso para estar al cien por ciento, y una vez que estuviera listo, debían comenzar con ejercicios ligeros para re-potenciar nuevamente todo su cuerpo sin que haya algún riesgo…

Natsu suspiraba, le agradecía mucho a Haruka el que se preocupara, pero él tenía sus propias ideas, necesitaba recuperarse rápido para seguir entrenando, terminar con su misión y poder regresar con Erza…

Luego de muchas súplicas por parte del caza dragones de fuego, finalmente la convenció de dejarlo entrenar su magia con la promesa de no esforzarse demasiado, Haruka no le creía ni media palabra por lo que ella misma se aseguró de que Natsu mantuviera su promesa, interviniendo si llegaba a ser necesario…

Al inicio todo era normal, se la pasaban conversando sobre sus dragones, la forma en que ellos los criaron y como seguirían buscándolos hasta el día en que los encuentren.

Sí, Natsu y Haruka tenían muchas cosas en común, y una de esas cosas era escoger a su pareja de la misma forma…

Ella estaba completamente loca por Natsu, ya se lo había tratado de demostrar antes sin muchos resultados, pero no se rendiría.

Habían pasado ya ocho días, el mago de fuego finalmente se había recuperado y la pelinegra había insistido en que esa noche tomaran un baño juntos en un pequeño estanque cerca de allí ya que tenía aguas muy limpias y que lo ayudarían a fortalecerse un poco, Natsu no puso peros y aceptó la propuesta…

La luna llena en un cielo completamente despejado y lleno de estrellas le daba un aire de relajación al pequeño lugar, ellos disfrutaron del silencio durante unos momentos, todo era espléndido, decidieron no perder más tiempo y lentamente cada uno se desprendía de sus ropas, ella de su chaqueta, él de su chaleco…

Miraron fijamente al otro, recorriéndose mutuamente con la vista, apreciando cada detalle de la anatomía de su acompañante mientras éste se desvestía…

A los ojos de Haruka, el cuerpo de Natsu era hermoso, cada músculo perfectamente trabajado, una ligera capa de sudor se encontraba marcando ciertas zonas y si a eso le sumas el aspecto que tenía iluminado con la luz de la luna, para la dragon slayer era como ver frente a ella a un Dios de la seducción que la estaba volviendo loca…

Sus instintos de dragon slayer le rogaban porque se unieran de una vez, quería experimentar sus labios nuevamente y percibir esa sensación de calidez que siempre emanaba de él cada vez que estaba con ella, la hacía sentirse amada y ahora necesitaba sentirlo en toda su gloria para demostrarle cuanto lo ama…

Haruka tenía un cuerpo fino, una piel suave y blanca, ambos pechos eran de tamaño perfecto para él, tenía un abdomen que se le antojó bastante sexy, se guiaba a sus piernas mientras se imaginaba a si mismo probando el sabor de sus delicados labios…

A pesar de haber visto ya una cantidad enorme de mujeres, por primera vez en su vida Natsu estaba exactamente igual, necesitaba sentirla… algo dentro de él le rogaba por estar con ella… por amarla… por hacerla suya…

Se sentaron suavemente sin dejar de ver al otro a los ojos mientras se acercaban para finalmente juntar sus bocas…

Empezó tranquilo, dedicándose a sentir los labios del otro como si fueran el mejor dulce que existía, Natsu succionaba de manera suave el labio inferior de Haruka mientras ambas lenguas comenzaban a inquietarse, buscando con desesperación a su pareja para iniciar una contienda en la que ninguno cedería…

La besaba con pasión… mucha pasión, ella era como una droga para él, su esencia, su sabor, todo lo llamaba con una fuerza descomunal, como si fuera la misma gravedad la que lo atraía hacía ella…

No entendía porqué, y tampoco le importó, solamente se dedicó a continuar con su exploración a la boca de Haruka…

Continuaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que se separaron dejando un fino hilo de saliva que los conectaba mientras se veían ligeramente sonrojados, Natsu aún no había tenido suficiente… y ella tampoco…

Descendió a su cuello, lamiéndolo suavemente antes de concentrarse en sus pechos…

Deslizó delicadamente una mano sobre ellos, acariciándola por completo mientras jugaba con sus pezones, los cuales se ponían cada vez más duros.

Sin aviso alguno, se llevó uno a la boca, succionando como si la vida dependiera de eso, Haruka sólo podía gemir el nombre de Natsu mientras jugaba con su cabello, la estaba volviendo loca.

Natsu besó sus pechos para después darle unas leves mordidas, en vez de doler, eso hizo que ella se excitara más y él lo sabía…

Haruka atrajo su rostro al suyo para besarlo, el mago de fuego correspondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, juntaron sus lenguas nuevamente… disfrutando del tacto de su compañero, entonces ella lo recostó suavemente en el borde del estanque…

Se colocó encima de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para continuar con lo que seguía… Natsu también lo estaba deseando así que apretó suavemente los muslos de Haruka al mismo tiempo que la besaba de manera dulce, dándole a entender que él la deseaba de la misma forma, ella se sintió más segura y se preparó para continuar…

Lentamente colocó la punta del miembro de Natsu en los bordes de su entrada, sabía que dolería y estaba lista para eso, entonces empezó a meterlo…

Natsu inspiró profundamente, y al hacerlo captó algo que se le había escapado…

Donde coño está Gildarts?!

El dragon slayer tenía la respuesta… colocó una mano en el hombro de Haruka para llamar su atención, ella lo veía confundida y un poco herida… acaso Natsu no quería hacerlo con ella?...

El mago de fuego adivinó sus pensamientos, por lo que negó suavemente con la cabeza y le susurró algo…

-**No es que no quiera, es sólo que tenemos un problema…**- dijo tranquilamente aunque con un rostro bastante enojado mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego al árbol detrás de él…

Gildarts no se esperaba que Natsu se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo veía totalmente concentrado en su "actividad", así que se sorprendió bastante cuando el dragon slayer le lanzó su magia en la rama exacta en donde él estaba sentado…

No pudo moverse a tiempo, la bola de fuego impactó de lleno, haciéndolo caer de cabeza en frente de ambos chicos desnudos…

-**Oye Natsu… eso duele…**- dijo con un tono aburrido, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-**Cállate! A ti que cojones te pasa?! Porqué has venido a espiarnos?!**-

-**No estaba espiando Nat**- el dragon slayer le volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego en el rostro

-**Y una mierda! Estabas espiando, pervertido!**- Gruñó el dragon slayer para después comenzar a lanzar más fuego… -**sólo quieres ver mujeres, viejo pervertido!**-

Ya que Natsu ahora era realmente muy poderoso, a Gildarts no le quedó de otra que esquivar como pudo cada ataque, tal vez el haber curioseado haya sido mala idea…

Dos horas después…

Podemos apreciar a unos dragon slayers de cabello rosa y negro, esta vez usando sus ropas, ella se encontraba detrás de él, mirando la escena con cierto humor…

El mago de fuego había atado a Gildarts a un árbol enorme, cubriéndolo completamente con cadenas reforzadas por su propia magia para evitar que escape, además de eso, le había pintado la cara con tinta negra, dibujándole un parche, un par de bigotes de gato y varias marcas en su rostro…

-**Natsu! Esto no es necesario!**- se quejó el mayor

-**Ya cállate viejo depravado! Así me aseguraré de que no le hagas nada a Haruka mientras duermo, te liberaré en la mañana… Buenas noches…**-

Dicho y hecho, los chicos se alejaron varios metros y Natsu se metió con Haruka a la tienda que ellos habían levantado para pasar la noche cerca del estanque…

-**Natsu… -**lo llamó por última vez, no hubo ninguna respuesta

Gildarts suspiró… ni hablar, el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail pasaría la noche encadenado a un árbol, realmente no le molestaba… hasta que empezó a escuchar el ruido de los animales salvajes… –**NATSUU!**-

Dentro de la tienda, el dragon slayer de fuego había invitado a Haruka a que compartan la tienda de dormir, así ambos pasarían la noche juntos, realmente no quería que nada le pasara…

Esos pensamientos lo inquietaron mucho, si bien es cierto que a él le encanta proteger a sus compañeros y por esa razón se ponía a entrenar arduamente, lo que Natsu no entendía era porqué había reaccionado así cuando se percató de la presencia de Gildarts.

Se encontraba completamente concentrado en Haruka y en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, entonces sintió el aroma del mayor y su cuerpo instintivamente se tensó para pelear, se sentía muy inquieto, era como si necesitara expulsar al intruso para poder sentirse tranquilo…

Ese tipo de reacción no era normal para él, es verdad que le fastidiaba un poco el hecho de que Gildarts haya ido a espiarlos, pero eso no explicaba la razón por la cual Natsu realmente se sintió amenazado, sentía que debía proteger a la pelinegra en ese momento sin importar el costo…

La vio a los ojos mientras ambos se recostaban, ella se apoyó en su pecho y Natsu los cubrió a ambos con una manta, ahora que la tenía cerca de él, se sentía mucho más tranquilo, aunque aún le incomodaban sus pensamientos anteriores, decidió concentrarse solamente en la dragon slayer que lo acompañaba, mientras contemplaba el rostro de Haruka, Natsu se percató de la verdad…

Sus instintos de dragon slayer…

Ellos eran la razón, si analizábamos bien su comportamiento actual en comparación a como era su actitud antes de conocerla, entonces la respuesta era obvia…

Los instintos de dragon slayer de Natsu habían hecho que se sienta atraído por Haruka y también que la reconozca como una posible pareja, ya que sino hubiera sido así, Natsu no habría reaccionado de una manera tan violenta contra Gildarts… o tal vez sí?

Desgraciadamente, la solución a este dilema no era tan simple, Natsu sabía muy bien que Haruka lo escogió como su pareja, ese aroma que ella desprendía cada vez que se encontraba con él era una prueba más que suficiente, y él no podía negar que se sentía muy atraído por ella, pero había alguien más…

Erza Scarlet… sí, la maga que tiene el corazón de Natsu, la persona a la que él amaba mucho más que el mundo, Natsu no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Haruka porque él amaba a Erza, pero no sabía como explicárselo… la heriría mucho, sobretodo ahora después de que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, el mago de fuego se sentía realmente mal, estuvo a punto de traicionar el amor de Erza esta noche y lo peor era que Natsu no se sentía arrepentido, de hecho lo había estado disfrutando y eso era lo que lo estaba destrozando por dentro…

-**En qué piensas Natsu?**- Haruka sacó al dragon slayer de sus pensamientos

El otro no respondió, solamente se quedó viéndola, lamentándose el no poder explicarle bien la situación sin que ella salga herida…

-**Estás pensando en Erza, verdad?**- un poco de desilusión sonó en la voz de la pelinegra

Durante la semana, mientras Natsu se recuperaba, ellos aprovechaban el tiempo para conocerse, a Haruka le daba curiosidad saber como eran sus compañeros del gremio, a sus ojos, Natsu se veía muy feliz cuando hablaba de ellos y sus peleas, pero había algo más… un brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de Erza, se notaba que ella era muy especial para él, aunque después se enteró de algo que hubiera preferido ignorar:

Natsu había escogido a Erza como su pareja, la amaba de verdad, no podía ni quería vivir sin ella, Haruka se había sentido realmente mal en cuanto se enteró, había tratado de disimularlo pero no logró engañar a Natsu, aún así, ella no se rindió y trató de conquistarlo con la esperanza de que cuando regresen al gremio de Natsu, Erza se haya olvidado de él, lo cual obviamente no sucedería…

Estaban a punto de dormir, cuando los gritos de Gildarts llamaron la atención de ambos chicos…

-**NATSUUU!**- llamaba con algo de desesperación el mago más fuerte

-**Qué demonios quieres viejo?!**- Natsu y Haruka salieron de la tienda para toparse con algo inusual…

Gildarts seguía encadenado al árbol, lo único diferente era que esta vez tenía compañía…

Dos leonas rodeaban al mayor, bueno, es normal si pensamos que se lo van a comer, pero no, lo extraño era que ambos animales se encontraban lamiéndolo cariñosamente…

-**WAHAHAHAHAHA! Parece que ya encontraste a tus mujeres viejo!**- Natsu no hacía otra cosa que reírse de la desgracia ajena…

-**Sólo ayúdame Natsu!**- rogaba Gildarts soltando lagrimas estilo anime

Mientras el mago de fuego se dedicaba a "salvar" a Gildarts, a Haruka le llamaba la atención la actitud de las dos leonas, esas dos no competían por el mayor, más bien parecía que lo estaban compartiendo o algo así…

A la pelinegra se le prendió el foco y recordó las palabras que le dijo su madre dragón cuando ella era aún una niña…

"_**-Haruka…- **__llamó la enorme dragón azul_

_**-Qué pasa Mercuralis?-**__ preguntó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa _

_**-Ya es hora de que te hable sobre el apareamiento entre dragones…-**__ dijo bastante seria, se tomaba su papel como madre realmente importante_

_Haruka no dijo nada, solamente esperó a que el dragón continuara_...

_**-Pues bien... por donde empiezo…?- **__Mercurialis suspiró, no tenía idea de cómo empezar la charla, así que decidió que Haruka preguntara __**– qué es lo que te gustaría saber?-**_

_**-Hmmm… Cómo escogen sus parejas?-**__ expresó con mucha curiosidad_

_**-Instinto…-**__ respondió __**– los dragones por lo general nos guiamos por cada uno de nuestros instintos, los usamos para cazar, para sobrevivir, incluso para saber a quien debemos enseñarle la magia dragon slayer…-**_

_**-Entonces… tus instintos te dicen quien es tu pareja?-**__ concluyó Haruka en forma de pregunta, quería confirmar si había entendido bien_

_**-Algo así, nuestra intuición nos dice quien podría ser una posible pareja para tener crías fuertes, tú como eres ahora una dragon slayer, en algún momento sentirás la necesidad de unirte a tu pareja, pero para eso primero debes cumplir con una condición-**_

_**-Cuál?-**__ preguntó bastante curiosa_

_**-Debes derrotar al macho para demostrarle que eres digna de su amor, una vez que lo hagas podrán unirse eternamente…-**_

_**-Quién será mi pareja?-**__ volvió a cuestionar la pequeña Haruka, realmente le había llamado la atención esta charla…_

_**-No lo sé, eso depende de ti, aunque debe cumplir el requisito de ser fuerte física o mentalmente o sino, tus crías serán débiles, sin embargo, han pasado muy pocas veces en que un dragon slayer puede atraer a otro, pero eso es por una sola razón…-**__ explicó de manera tranquila el dragón_

_**-Qué razón es, Mercurialis?-**_

_**-Un dragon slayer puede ser pareja de otro, solamente si es del elemento opuesto…-**_

_**-Porqué?-**__ eso realmente no tenía mucho sentido para ella_

_**-Hay dos factores importantes, la primera es porque los opuestos se atraen-**__ lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, a Haruka le resbaló una gota en la cabeza __**– y la segunda, al ser ambos dragon slayer, sus cuerpos pueden ser perfectamente compatibles, sin mencionar que el hecho de que sus elementos sean opuestos hace que las probabilidades de obtener una cría realmente fuerte sean bastante altas, además de que sólo un dragon slayer puede amarte de forma completa e incondicional…-**_

_**-Ya entendí, wow eso es realmente complicado Mercurialis…-**__ se quejó la pelinegra_

_**-Así son los apareamientos, por cierto, casi me olvido de algo-**_

_**-Qué cosa?-**_

_**-Los dragones machos siempre pueden tener varias hembras a su disposición y amarlas a todas por igual, de esa forma podemos garantizar la continuidad de nuestra especie… en algún momento lo verás…-**__ terminó su explicación mientras se recostaba en el suelo__**"**_

Eso era… los dragon slayer varones, al haber heredado los instintos de sus dragones, podían tener varias parejas y amarlas a todas por igual, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era derrotar a Natsu para demostrarle que ella era digna de su amor.

El dragon slayer de fuego finalmente liberó a Gildarts de las garras de las leonas, luego de unos momentos se percató de que Haruka estaba de un humor excelente, que habrá pasado?

**-Natsu! Todo es tu culpa!-** se quejó el mago más fuerte

**-Qué dices?! La culpa es tuya por ser un depravado!- **

**-Oye Natsu…-** llamó la pelinegra

-**Qué sucede?-**

**-Tendrías una pelea conmigo?-**

**-Eh?-** Natsu y Gildarts no entendían a qué se refería Haruka

**-Te estoy retando a una pelea, el día de mañana, si yo gano tendrás que aceptarme como tu novia!-** expresó ligeramente sonrojada

**-Eh?!-** Natsu estaba atónito pero un poco rojo por las palabras que había escuchado

**-Si no puedo ganarte, entonces no seré digna de ser tu pareja, tú ya debes saberlo, pero yo ya te escogí como mi novio… y por tus instintos, sé que no puedes negarte a pelear conmigo-**

El caza dragones de fuego no sabía que pensar, es cierto que no podía negarle ese derecho a Haruka, y también se sentía atraído por ella, pero… que hay de Erza?

**-Ya sé que estás preocupado por Erza, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien…-** dijo con una sonrisa, para después mirar de otra manera a Natsu **– o acaso será que me tienes miedo?-**

**-Jamás! Acepto tu reto!-** expresó con una enorme sonrisa, esto será divertido

**-Entonces, buenas noches Natsu…-** se despidió con una sonrisa para luego irse a dormir

**-Oye Natsu, estás seguro de esto?-** Gildarts no tenía tanta confianza y razones no le faltaban…

Haruka salvó la vida del dragon slayer de fuego usando toda su magia para curarlo durante más de diez horas después de haber donado una cantidad enorme se sangre y haber sido atacada por Acnologia, eso decía mucho de que tan fuerte era ella, sin mencionar que hasta ahora no la habían visto pelear…

**-Claro que sí! Estoy encendido!- **

A la mañana siguiente…

Natsu, Haruka y Gildarts se levantaron a la misma hora de siempre, aprovechando que el estanque estaba a un lado, el dragon slayer de fuego se lavó la cara mientras esperaba por el desayuno…

**-Ya está listo!- **Haruka llamó a ambos magos

La pelinegra había preparado una ensalada con varios hongos comestibles y un jugo con las frutas que encontró en los árboles cercanos.

Apenas la oyó y Natsu salió corriendo para comer

**-Está delicioso!-** expresó el mago de fuego con una enorme sonrisa… le ayudaba mucho el que ella sepa cocinar, Gildarts era un inútil para esas cosas y Natsu sólo sabía carbonizar la comida sin saber si era venenosa o no, mientras recordaba eso, el caza dragones de fuego se preguntaba cómo es que habían sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Luego de unos minutos más, los tres terminaron de comer para comenzar con el entrenamiento, el día de hoy era de entrenamiento mágico, siendo más específicos… tenían que aprender sobre las propiedades de su magia o elemento.

Para Natsu esto era un ejercicio avanzado, controlar las distintas propiedades del fuego era algo nuevo para él, Gildarts le explicó que esta práctica servía especialmente para controlar la cantidad de poder mágico que se usaban en sus técnicas, de esta forma él podría producir un fuego el doble de intenso usando solamente la mitad de energía…

El dragon slayer sonrió, este tipo de entrenamientos eran los que lo hacían mucho más fuerte…

Comenzó la práctica, Natsu debía mantener la temperatura de sus llamas al máximo durante una hora completa, si reducía la intensidad en algún momento, Haruka le lanzaría un rugido sin contenerse, así que más vale estar concentrado.

Mientras Natsu estaba en eso, Gildarts iba a sugerir el ejercicio de Haruka pero ella se anticipó diciendo que dominaba muy bien las características que tenían su magia y elemento, esto lo sorprendió bastante… qué tanto desconocen de ella?

Pasaron cuarenta minutos y el dragon slayer comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de mantener la energía al máximo y a un ritmo constante, esto era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, tenía que estar muy concentrado para no perder el ritmo y aún así era bastante agotador el evitar variaciones en la temperatura, era un entrenamiento tanto mágico como mental…

**-Natsu…-** llamó Gildarts **– es suficiente-**

**-No…-** el mago de fuego estaba realmente cansado **– aún faltan… veinte minutos…-**

**-Natsu detente… acabo de pensar en una forma en la que puedes progresar el doble de rápido-** eso fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de Natsu

El caza dragones se detuvo y procedió a acercarse al mayor para preguntarle por eso…

**-Cuál es, viejo?-** cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad

**-Primero lo primero, Haruka puedes reponer las energías de Natsu?-** pidió a la pelinegra, ella sólo asintió, también tenía curiosidad por saber qué se le había ocurrido…

Luego de unos momentos, Natsu estaba completamente recargado, no había ningún rastro de cansancio, se sentía genial, como nuevo…

**-Entonces qué es, Gildarts?-** no quería perder más tiempo, si había una forma de hacerse fuerte mucho más rápido, era mejor empezar de una vez.

**-Quiero que Haruka y tú peleen sin contenerse…-** respondió un poco serio, mirando las expresiones de confusión de ambos magos

**-Porqué?-** el dragon slayer no entendía nada

**-Haruka domina muy bien las propiedades de su magia y pienso que lo mejor para ti sería pelear con ella-** explicó el mayor **– Natsu, como eres un dragon slayer, has sido entrenado para las batallas, pero también tienes la capacidad de adaptarte a la fuerza del enemigo, si peleas con Haruka estoy seguro de que así dominarías mejor tu magia…-**

**-Hmmm…-** Natsu estaba pensando en todo lo que le acaban de explicar

**-Además de que ustedes dos de todas formas van a pelear, así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-** dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Me parece bien!-** Haruka intervino realmente emocionada por la pelea **– Natsu será mi novio si lo derroto!-**

**-Muy bien! Estoy encendido!- **

Ambos dragon slayers caminaron varios metros para alejarse del pequeño estanque, una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura para evitar cualquier daño irreparable al lugar, hablaron por última vez…

**-Natsu, te advierto que no voy a contenerme- **advirtió divertida mientras comenzaba a reunir poder mágico en sus manos, formando dos bolas de agua de color turquesa, las cuales emitían un poco de vapor

**-Yo tampoco!-** el mago de fuego encendió sus llamas en ese mismo momentos, listo para darlo todo

Y la pelea empezó…

Natsu corrió directamente hacia Haruka, la cual sólo se quedó de pie esperando completamente seria, el dragon slayer de fuego dio un salto para empezar su ataque…

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)-**

-**Mizuryū no ken! (Puño del dragón de agua)-**

Ambos golpes crearon una explosión, la cual mandó a Natsu a volar unos metros hacia atrás.

"_**Es bastante fuerte…"**_ pensó mientras estaba todavía en el aire, aterrizó al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún signo de que ella se había movido.

El humo aún no se había esfumado cuando un puño de agua salió de la nada, golpeando directamente a Natsu…

El dragon slayer se apoyó en sus manos para no perder el equilibrio, levantándose en el acto para encontrarse con la figura de Haruka corriendo hacia él, tratando de darle un puñetazo, Natsu lo esquivó agachándose y con una pierna golpeó el tobillo de la pelinegra haciéndola caer.

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)- **trató de golpear, pero ella lo esquivó rodando hacia un lado, se levantó velozmente y luego jaló del brazo de Natsu atrayéndolo hacia ella para contraatacar…

-**Mizuryū no ken! (Puño del dragón de agua)- **Expandió su ataque, arrastrando al dragon slayer con el e impactándolo de lleno contra un árbol.

Ese golpe le dolió, y mucho…

Levantó la cabeza para ver a su contrincante, vaya sorpresa… estaba justo en frente de él…

**-Te dije que no me contendría Natsu-** dijo totalmente seria con un tono de voz que hizo que al mago de fuego se le helara toda la espina dorsal, mientras ella comenzaba a reunir aliento, a Natsu se le puso una cara de sorpresa y espanto, Haruka realmente atacará a matar.

Gildarts no pensaba intervenir, le había pedido especialmente a Haruka presionar constantemente a Natsu, sólo así lograrían progresar más rápido.

La pelinegra iba a disparar. Por instinto, Natsu le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndola retroceder al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba con varios puños de fuego…

Ella los esquivaba mientras trataba de golpear al caza dragones de fuego, ninguno cedería… ambos golpeaban y esquivaban sin tregua, en un descuido de Natsu, Haruka lo sujetó de su bufanda, tirando de él hacia un lado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, ella golpeó y Natsu detuvo su puño con su brazo izquierdo, ahora era el momento perfecto para contraatacar, Haruka no había soltado su bufanda…

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)- **Natsu aprovechó eso para darle un golpe directamente en la cara, sin que ella pueda defenderse, excepto por…

-**Mizuryū no ken! (Puño del dragón de agua)- **rápidamente soltó la bufanda para atizarle un puñetazo de agua en el rostro…

Ambos magos habían acertado el golpe en el rostro de su oponente y seguían empujando sin ceder ante el otro, luego de un momento los dos retrocedieron pero Haruka reaccionó antes, acercándose velozmente a Natsu para darle varios golpes en el estómago…

Él no podía defenderse, su velocidad no era suficiente, apenas podía seguir los movimientos de la pelinegra…

**-UUOOAAHH!-** Natsu expulsó una gran cantidad de llamas, generando una explosión que obligó a Haruka a retroceder…

-**Mōdo Raienryū! (Dragón de fuego eléctrico)**- gritó, envolviendo su cuerpo con fuego y varios rayos, aumentando de golpe todo su poder mágico, siendo ahora tres veces más grande…

Durante todo este tiempo Natsu había estado entrenando sin usar ese nivel, Gildarts aseguraba que no era necesario, al entrenar y dominar su estado básico, el cambio en el Mōdo Raienryū era automático, es decir que ahora era mucho más poderoso y podía mantener este estado durante más tiempo sin desperdiciar energía.

Haruka estaba sorprendida, no… eso era poco, estaba totalmente atónita, jamás había visto algo similar a esto… desde cuando los dragon slayers pueden dominar más de un elemento?

Esa pregunta rondaba una y otra vez su cabeza, se había percatado que el poder de Natsu había crecido de una forma desmesurada y estaba segura de que no sólo su energía aumentó así que más le vale estar preparada para todo.

**-Aquí voy Haruka!- **el dragon slayer se lanzó al ataque, su velocidad había mejorado de forma notable y ya se encontraba en frente de ella -**Raienryū no Gekitetsu! (Golpe del dragón de fuego eléctrico)-**

Natsu envolvió su brazo derecho con fuego y rayos, dando un golpe devastador, ella apenas pudo reaccionar creando paredes de agua a su alrededor para protegerse, en cuanto entró en contacto con Natsu se generó una inmensa explosión…

La pelinegra retrocedió, el ataque del mago había atravesado su defensa, dándole un golpe de lleno, era cierto… su poder había aumentado de una manera impresionante… ahora sí tendría muchos problemas…

Haruka no pudo pensar en más cosas ya que Natsu se había lanzado de nuevo contra ella intentando conectar otra vez el mismo ataque, lo esquivó como pudo y aumentó la presión en su magia de agua, eso ayudaría mucho en la pelea…

Ambos dragon slayers intercambiaban golpes como si sus vidas estuvieran en juego, el mago de fuego había logrado igualar las cosas, comenzando a ganar un poco de terreno, pero había algo que no entendía…

Porqué Haruka no recibía todo el daño que se suponía que tenían sus ataques? Ya debería estar derrotada o como mínimo cansada, pero aún seguía delante de él, peleando como si nada.

La respuesta era bastante simple para ella, al aumentar la presión en su magia había logrado amplificar las propiedades del agua, haciendo que cada uno de sus golpes, además de dañar a Natsu, lograran reducir la fuerza de sus llamas, después de todo… el agua puede apagar el fuego, no? Si él aumentaba la temperatura del fuego, ella aumentaría la presión del agua, de esa forma las cosas seguirían igual…

Seguían golpeándose sin tregua, tratando de derribar al otro sin éxito, el caza dragones de fuego era muy fuerte, pero no podía contra los movimientos de ella…

Trató de sujetarla con su brazo izquierdo pero la pelinegra lo evitó golpeando las piernas de Natsu haciéndolo caer al suelo, él aprovechó eso para impulsarse con sus manos y darle una certera patada en el estómago, separándola un metro del piso, Natsu se levantó rápidamente para seguir atacando, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Haruka estaba dando una voltereta en el aire, ella aceleró el giro y le propinó un poderoso talonazo de agua en toda la cabeza estrellándolo violentamente contra el suelo.

Natsu estaba muy adolorido, ese golpe realmente le había hecho mucho daño, se puso de pie bastante apurado ya que la había perdido de vista, así que la buscó con su mirada durante unos momentos, cuando finalmente dio con ella, la pelinegra se encontraba de pie a unos metros de él…

**-Natsu lo siento, pero voy a terminar con esto de una vez…-** Haruka comenzó a reunir una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, mientras un pequeño tornado turquesa la envolvía **–Dragon Force…-**

Hubo una explosión en ese mismo momento, el humo no le dejaba ver nada al mago de fuego, así que solamente esperó mientras elevaba su poder mágico, el polvo levantado comenzó a girar en torno a donde se encontraba ella formando una especie de espiral, la cual desapareció de forma violenta dejando ver la figura de Haruka

Estaba rodeada por una capa de agua que se movía en forma de espiral a una muy alta velocidad, dándole un aspecto amenazador, el agua que cubría sus manos y pies tenían forma de garras, Natsu estaba totalmente congelado… no podía moverse ni pensar en nada.

La dragon slayer del agua no perdió más tiempo, en un solo segundo ya estaba dándole un certero golpe en el estómago a Natsu, quien no pudo defenderse… ni siquiera Gildarts se había percatado de su movimiento…

Ella se encontraba dándole una paliza total, él ya no podía ni reaccionar, no podía seguir sus movimientos, era demasiado veloz, la pelea era de un solo lado, Haruka golpeaba y pateaba al mago de fuego sin contenerse, luego de unos momentos más se detuvo, dejando a Natsu caer en el suelo completamente herido…

**-Yo gané Natsu…-** dijo ella mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda al mago de fuego

**-No… aún… no…-** el dragon slayer se levantó temblando, era demasiado esfuerzo para él, en un último ataque, comenzó a reunir aliento y una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico, mucho fuego se reunía aumentando su poder con los rayos, la temperatura que emitía su cuerpo era totalmente increíble…

-**Raienryū no Hoko! (Rugido del dragón de fuego eléctrico)- **Natsu disparó un enorme rugido de fuego y rayos, Haruka no se movió, solamente veía fijamente a Natsu, el ataque impactó de lleno en ella, sin embargo un detalle llamó tanto la atención del dragon slayer como la de Gildarts…

No hubo ninguna explosión, Natsu no entendía porque sólo había vapor en el lugar, qué significaba esto?

El mayor suspiró, en comparación con el mago de fuego, Haruka parecía invencible…

Todo el vapor comenzó a juntarse en un solo lugar: en la mano derecha de la pelinegra, que no tenía ni un solo rasguño…

**-Porqué… no funcionó…?-** el caza dragones ya había usado todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

**-El agua apaga al fuego Natsu…- **explicó Haruka, él le sonrió y eso fue todo, el dragon slayer de fuego cayó totalmente inconciente.

Ella se acercó a su cuerpo para atenderlo, finalmente lo derrotó, aunque estaba realmente sorprendida, durante toda su vida había tenido que pelear con distintas personas para poder sobrevivir, pero era la primera vez que alguien la obligaba a entrar en Dragon Force…

Natsu era bastante poderoso, pero sabía que aún no estaba desarrollado por completo, sólo necesitaba más entrenamiento, sin embargo, ella tampoco pensaba quedarse atrás.

**-Bien hecho Haruka, aunque creo que te pasaste un poco…- **Gildarts se había acercado para ver el estado de Natsu, quien ya casi no tenía heridas debido al tratamiento de la caza dragones de agua.

**-No…-** ella negaba con la cabeza **– Natsu tuvo la fuerza suficiente para poder atacarme con esa gran cantidad de poder mágico incluso después de que lo golpeara con el Dragon Force, eso es realmente increíble…-** reconoció

**-Por cierto, cómo fue que dominaste eso? Para Natsu aún es imposible…-** el mayor tenía verdadera curiosidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo

**-Mercurialis me enseñó, se supone que es el estado definitivo para un dragon slayer, aunque ella dijo que yo aprendía demasiado rápido, me tomó muchos años poder activarlo a mi voluntad… pero aún no está completo…-**

Bien, Gildarts estaba oficialmente sorprendido, una dragon slayer que era realmente más poderosa que todos los que él conocía y que además de eso, podía acceder al Dragon Force a voluntad propia… Natsu podría aprender mucho de ella.

**-Crees que puedas enseñarle a Natsu? Estoy muy seguro de que te lo pedirá apenas se despierte-**

**-Puedo ayudarlo en los conceptos básicos, pero no puedo garantizar nada ya que él es un dragon slayer de fuego y yo de agua… nuestras magias son bastante diferentes…-** explicó su punto de vista mientras seguía atendiendo al mago de fuego.

Luego de unos minutos Natsu finalmente despertó, al abrir los ojos se topó con la sonrisa de Haruka, entonces recordó toda la pelea… él había perdido, pero estaba muy feliz porque había encontrado a alguien muy fuerte.

El mago de fuego se levantó para verla a los ojos con una expresión normal

**-Ya vuelvo…-** dijo mientras se marchaba por el bosque, dejando a Haruka y a Gildarts muy confundidos

Habían pasado ya varias horas y el dragon slayer no regresaba, la pelinegra estaba un poco paranoica y algo herida emocionalmente… y si Natsu había huido de ella para evitar cumplir con su palabra?

No… él jamás haría algo así, se sintió mal por pensar en eso, pero estaba realmente preocupada, al igual que el mago mayor, quien también tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo Natsu.

Ya era de noche y Haruka había preparado la cena, pero decidió esperar al mago de fuego para comer con él, Natsu llevaba ya ocho horas fuera y ella comenzaba otra vez con la paranoia, Gildarts sugirió esta vez ir a buscarlo pero en ese momento el mago de fuego regresó…

**-Natsu donde estabas?-** preguntó el mago mayor sin demostrarlo en su voz pero con mucho alivio

**-Haciendo algo importante-** fue su simple respuesta mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

**-Haruka…-** llamó mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja

**-Qué sucede?-** ese regalo la había tomado por sorpresa, cuando la abrió pudo ver que dentro tenía una cadena dorada con un dije en forma de flama de color naranja

**-Sé mi novia…-** pronunció solemnemente aunque algo sonrojado por lo que estaba diciendo

**-Eh?-** estaba bastante sorprendida mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su rostro, acaso escuchó mal?

**-Qui-quiero que seas mi novia!- **gritó esta vez ya que la vergüenza que sentía era enorme, pero para ella era como un regalo de los dioses, así que se abalanzó contra él

**-Naaatsuuu!-** lo abrazó, no quería soltarlo jamás, quería estar con él por siempre **–Sí! Claro que seré tu novia-** terminó con una gran sonrisa, la cual pasó a una expresión de sorpresa total…

El dragon slayer de fuego la estaba besando, él a ella… esto era como un sueño para Haruka, quien correspondió inmediatamente, estaba realmente feliz… Natsu la había aceptado como su novia… es más, él mismo se lo había pedido mientras le daba un regalo…

No se separaron, continuaban con ese beso que a los ojos de Gildarts se veía bastante tierno, hasta que ellos comenzaron a juntar sus lenguas y Natsu empezaba a acariciar las piernas de la pelinegra para luego masajear descaradamente su trasero…

La intensidad cambió drásticamente, ambos jóvenes juntaban sus cuerpos como si lo estuvieran haciendo en ese mismo momento, Haruka ahora estaba sentada encima de él, Natsu la abrazaba más fuerte y ella soltaba leves gemidos sin dejar de besarlo, al mago más fuerte se le formó un tic en el ojo… será acaso… que esos dos van a…?

Esta vez fue la pelinegra la que despojó al mago de fuego de su chaleco, por alguna razón, sus deseos de ser una con él eran más grandes que nunca… y los de Natsu también.

Gildarts no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en la decisión más importante de su vida…

Debía ser el adulto responsable y detenerlos ahora que podía? O dejar que su curiosidad prevaleciera y presenciar este imperdible espectáculo?

No tenía idea, pensó en lo que haría Makarov en un momento así… lo más probable es que el viejo consiga una lacrima para poder grabar el gran evento y verlo cada vez que quiera.

Gildarts iba a ir hacia una aldea cercana a comprar una lacrima cuando comenzó a notar cierta presión en el aire, algo andaba mal… al seguir el rastro dio con los responsables…

Ambos dragon slayers se encontraban emitiendo una cantidad enorme de poder mágico, pero porqué? Acaso era debido a que trataban de aparearse?

Sea como sea, ahora el mayor debía detenerlos, esto le daba un mal presentimiento así que se acercó para tratar de separarlos delicadamente…

Tomó a Natsu de la cabeza y lo lanzó al estanque, aunque falló apuntado y la cabeza del dragon slayer terminó rebotando en el borde hecho de rocas antes de caer al agua.

**-Oye! Porqué cojones hiciste eso?!-** el mago de fuego realmente estaba enojado así que el agua poco a poco se convertía en vapor

El mago más fuerte elevó mucho su poder mágico, calmando por completo a Natsu… Gildarts no haría algo así si no tuviera una buena razón.

**-Natsu, tú y Haruka estaban emitiendo una gran presión mágica, si no los detenía podrían haber destruido todo el bosque…-** señaló a un lado, el caza dragones de fuego siguió con la vista hacia donde apuntaba para encontrarse con algunos árboles cortados por completo y otros carbonizados…

**-Eso es normal… Mercurialis me contó que cada vez que un dragon slayer se aparea con otro, la presión de sus magias es liberada en conjunto debido a la alta excitación que genera unirse a alguien de su misma especie… o algo así…-** explicó Haruka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**-Entonces ustedes dos se quedarán vírgenes el resto de sus vidas!-**

**-Eh?!-** dijeron ambos caza dragones, horrorizados

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

**-No puedo creerlo, entonces Haruka-san es más fuerte que tú?-** la pelea que le narraron era simplemente espectacular, no podía imaginarse al dragon slayer siendo apaleado por alguien…

**-Sí, por ahora!-** Natsu estaba sonriendo **–algún día la derrotaré!-**

En ese momento las gotas de agua dejaban de caer y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse poco a poco…

**-Mira Natsu-san, ya dejó de llover-**

**-Es cierto…-** se puso de pie **–entonces vámonos-** expresó mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

**-Sí!-** dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos magos, acompañados por sus exceeds, siguieron su camino hasta la cuidad de donde venía la solicitud de trabajo, una vez que llegaron, decidieron buscar el hogar de la persona dueña de las mascotas para obtener detalles y terminar rápido para ir a pescar.

Era una enorme mansión, Natsu no perdió el tiempo y tocó el portón…

**-Hola? Venimos por la búsqueda de su mascota!-** luego de unos momentos un mayordomo salió a atenderlos, pidiéndoles que pasaran para hablar mas cómodos con el dueño de la casa.

**-Ah! Muchas gracias por venir!- **saludó el hombre, era alto, vestía elegantemente y tenía el cabello largo, dorado oscuro y peinado hacia atrás **–realmente necesito que los encuentren-** lloraba al estilo anime **–no soy nadie sin Titsy y Fuffy!-**

**-Descuide, los encontraremos, pero podría decirnos cuál fue el último lugar donde los vio?- **Wendy había hablado con serenidad y una expresión amable, eso llamó la atención de Natsu…

**-Fue en el parque del centro, habíamos salido a dar un paseo, me distraje un momento y luego ya no estaban-** las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

**-Muchas gracias por la información, ahora mismo nos dirigiremos allí-** se despidió amablemente y ambos magos salieron hacia dicho lugar…

**-Oye Wendy, eso fue increíble, no creí que pudieras hablar así…-** el mago de fuego reconoció con una gran sonrisa

**-No es nada Natsu-san…-** respondió ella algo sonrojada por recibir un halago de parte de él.

Finalmente llegaron al centro, mientras buscaban alguna pista, preguntaban a los demás habitantes si habían visto a las mascotas, uno de ellos respondió que habían huido hacia el bosque…

Los buscaron allí, Natsu usaba su olfato para seguir el rastro, se adentraron en el bosque cuando comenzó a llover otra vez, pero ahora ya no había una cueva donde refugiarse, Wendy dijo que todo estaba bien y que continuaran buscando, el caza dragones no vio problema y siguió con el rastreo.

El olor los guió a un árbol enorme, en una de sus ramas se hallaba un gato recostado, de seguro estaba durmiendo, al verlo detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que traía un collar con el nombre de Titsy, bueno… al fin lo encontraron, ahora tenían que bajarlo de allí…

Natsu decidió escalar y bajar al gato él mismo, que tan difícil podría ser?

Trepó varios metros, la mascota estaba a unos centímetros de él, el mago de fuego estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo pero en ese momento el gato despertó y se lanzó contra Natsu, arañando su rostro al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a soltarse de las ramas…

Cayó de cabeza, mientras el gato salía corriendo…

**-Natsu-san estás bien?-** preguntó algo preocupada

**-Sí, pero ese gato loco se escapa!-** se puso de pie inmediatamente para comenzar a perseguirlo, de no ser porque Wendy estornudó en ese momento.

**-Creo que lo mejor es descansar un rato-** opinó pensando en el estado de la dragon slayer del cielo

**-No por favor estoy bien Natsachuu!- **

**-Wendy…-** llamó suavemente mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza **–si te resfrías por mi culpa no me lo perdonaré, así que esperemos hasta que la lluvia se detenga, de acuerdo?-**

**-S-sí…- **respondió un poco desanimada

**-Muy bien, entonces…-** Natsu se sentó debajo de las hojas de una rama por donde pasaba muy poca agua, luego jaló a Wendy para sentarla encima de su regazo **–vamos a secarte-** terminó su oración

**-Eh?!-** ella estaba completamente roja, esa pose era muy comprometedora, así que Charle reaccionó como se esperaba…

**-Qué le haces a Wendy?! Pervertido!- **se lanzó al ataque, sorprendiendo a Natsu

**-Espera Charle! Natsu-san solo quiere ayudar a secarme, verdad?-** dijo muy avergonzada

**-Sí, sino lo hacemos puede que te resfríes- **explicó el mago de fuego con un rostro de que no entendía cual era el problema…

-**Está bien, confiaré en ti Wendy, pero si se propasa contigo, sólo dímelo!- **la exceed blanca se sentó al lado de Happy, quien veía la escena partiéndose de risa.

**-Natsu-san, puedes secarme por favor?-**

El dragon slayer elevó su temperatura corporal, calentando también a la pequeña, ayudándola a mantenerse caliente hasta que la lluvia se detenga, las horas pasaban y ambos magos estaban completamente relajados.

El aroma que desprendía Natsu hacía a Wendy sentirse segura y a salvo, lo había extrañado tanto desde que partió, y se había deprimido un poco al inicio, sin embargo, cuatro días después decidió ponerse a entrenar para ayudar a sus amigos del gremio, estaba segura de que Natsu hubiera hecho lo mismo y ella no quería decepcionarlo.

La calma absoluta del bosque hizo que los dragon slayers y los exceed se quedaran dormidos, varias horas después Wendy finalmente despertó, al ver a su alrededor la lluvia había parado y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, aunque basado en su ubicación se podía deducir que anochecería en algunas horas más, su ropa se encontraba seca, así que se puso de pie para ver al mago de fuego…

**-Natsu-san la lluvia se detuvo, vamos a buscar al gato-** trató de despertarlo, pero no hubo respuesta

**-Natsu-san-** esta vez lo movió ligeramente… nada

**-Natsu-san la lluvia ya paró…-** lo empujó con algo más de fuerza, y ahora sí obtuvo una respuesta…

Él extendió los brazos a su alrededor, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, en un abrazo que puso a la maga del cielo muy sonrojada…

Natsu estaba soñando con una pelea, la cual recién comenzaba…

"_**-Adelante Natsu, ven a pelear!-"**_

El dragon slayer pocas veces soñaba en voz alta, pero esas veces tenían un interesante detalle: cada vez que decía algo amenazante en su sueño, ahora mismo lo soltaba como susurros que se le antojaban seductores a cualquier mujer…

**-Voy a dejar… mis marcas en tu cuerpo-** dijo en el oído de Wendy, quien se avergonzó mucho más al interpretar sus palabras…

"_**-Jajaja, crees de verdad que podrás vencerme?-"**_

**-Te dominaré… por completo…-** pronunció en un tono tentador, la pequeña no podía pensar más cosas, comenzaba a marearse por las palabras y la forma en la que las decía…

"_**-Eso lo veremos- **__el enemigo comenzó a elevar poder mágico__**"**_

**-Estoy… encendido…- **la pobre Wendy ya no podía contra eso, era demasiado para ella…

Dentro del sueño de Natsu, él estaba ganando, y como era una pelea, de vez en cuando sus músculos reaccionaban, apretando a la caza dragones del cielo más a su cuerpo.

Natsu golpeó a su enemigo, apareciendo detrás de él luego para la sorpresa de su contrincante…

**-Prepárate… te voy a dar duro…-** ya no pudo más, Wendy se desmayó completamente roja con los ojos en espiral, eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar…

Veinte minutos después…

Los exceeds despertaron de su sueño, Charle pensaba en levantar a Wendy, cuando se topó con esa escena…

Natsu y Wendy estaban dormidos… lo que es normal, excepto porque estaban abrazados, con sus rostros bastante juntos, ella estaba bastante sonrojada y sentada encima de él, Oh Dios, pero que demonios estaban haciendo mientras ella dormía?!

**-PERVERTIDOOO!-**

Cinco minutos después…

Natsu, ahora con varias marcas de golpes en su rostro, se encontraba con Wendy, Charle y Happy persiguiendo al gato, lo habían encontrado cerca de un arrollo no muy lejos de donde dormían…

**-Mira Natsu-san allí está-** Wendy señaló la ubicación exacta de la mascota

**-Muy bien! Aquí voy!-** se lanzó para atraparlo, desgraciadamente el gato se percató de su presencia y dio un gran salto para esquivar al dragon slayer, que solamente pudo caer en el agua…

**-Condenado gato!-** no podía creerlo, Natsu tenía el orgullo totalmente herido… un animal estaba humillando a un mago de Fairy Tail, al famoso salamander, el poderoso dragon slayer de fuego, no señor… esto no se quedará así, rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a perseguirlo, derribando varios árboles a su paso, en uno de esos movimientos la mascota trepó una gran piedra y evitó a Natsu, quien se dio un salto para capturarlo, haciendo que éste se estrellara directamente contra la roca…

A sus compañeros de misión les resbaló una gota por la cabeza, de verdad era tan difícil para Natsu atrapar a un gato?

Para sorpresa de Wendy, el gato iba directamente hacia ella, pasando entre sus piernas mientras huía de Natsu, que se volvió a lanzar sin recordar que allí estaba la pequeña…

Finalmente lo consiguió, atrapó al gato entre sus manos, aunque había derribado a Wendy en el proceso, haciendo que ella cayera encima de su rostro, recordemos algo muy importante… la dragon slayer del cielo estaba usando su vestido blanco… como siempre…

Natsu no podía ver nada, estaba muy oscuro para poder saber en donde estaba, así que movió el rostro para liberarse, tocando cierta zona que hizo a Wendy soltar unos suaves gemidos.

**-Ah…-** ella estaba completamente sonrojada y apenas podía hablar **–Natsu… san… por favor…-**

Entonces el mago de fuego reconoció de inmediato el lugar, poniéndose rojo con sólo imaginarlo, inmediatamente trató de salir, moviéndose demasiado para gusto de Wendy.

**-Espera… ah… Natsu-san… ah… por allí… no… ah…-** no podía hablar, esto era demasiado para ella, soltaba gemidos cada vez más altos.

Happy y Charle también habían sido derribados por Natsu, así que no vieron en donde se encontraba él ahora, hasta que pasó un minuto y ambos gatos se levantaron…

**-Por Dios, deberías ver hacia donde…-** Charle vio la escena **- …vas…-**

Natsu debajo de Wendy, mientras ella hacía esos ruidos tan… indecentes…

**-PERVERTIDOOO!-**

Diez minutos después…

El grupo finalmente tenía al condenado gato que había hecho sufrir tanto a Natsu, quien ahora tenía muchos moretones en el cuerpo…

Mientras se dirigían a la cuidad, Wendy recordó que el dueño no tenía una, sino dos mascotas…

**-Natsu-san-** llamó algo alterada por ese detalle que olvidaron **– nos falta la otra mascota-**

**-Ahhhh!-** el dragon slayer de fuego ya estaba harto de todo esto **–no me jodas con eso! Quieres decir que tenemos que encontrarlo?!-**

**-Bueno… es parte del trabajo…- **a la maga del cielo le daba un poco de gracia ver a Natsu de esa forma

En ese momento hubo un ruido entre los arbustos, lo que llamó la atención de ambos dragon slayers, Natsu se percató de un pelaje blanco y pudo ver el collar del animal…

**-Ajá! Ahí está!-** Expresó con una enorme sonrisa **– aquí voy!- **

El dragon slayer de fuego se lanzó contra el arbusto para atrapar a la mascota faltante, se suponía que tenían que capturar otro gato verdad?

Pues lamento decirles que no…

Natsu logró alcanzarlo, dándole un abrazo para evitar que escape, entonces se percató de algo… porque ese gatito era tan grande? cuando levantó la vista pudo ver a un enorme tigre blanco.

**-Esto… Fuffy?-**

El enorme felino le dio un rugido mientras lo veía bastante enojado…

"_**Ay mierda…"**_

**-Natsu-san…?-** la pequeña se acercó para ver si ya el dragon slayer había atrapado al gato faltante, que sorpresa se llevó en cuanto vio al mago de fuego correr directamente hacia ella **– que suce-** no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio al tigre que lo perseguía, Natsu no perdió el tiempo, tomó a Wendy en su hombro y salió directamente hacia la mansión del dueño…

La gente de la cuidad corría desesperada en busca de un lugar donde esconderse para evitar que el animal se los coma, mientras éste perseguía a Natsu, quien ahora se encontraba solo con el gatito que capturaron antes ya que le había pedido a Happy y Charle que llevaran a Wendy a la mansión para avisarle al dueño que tenían a las mascotas.

El mago de fuego corría como podía, aunque no le ayudaba nada que el gato que cargaba lo estuviera mordiendo y arañando sin piedad, condenados animales… esta vez le pediría el doble de paga al dueño una vez que esto termine…

Finalmente llegó a la enorme residencia, allí ya lo esperaban con las puertas totalmente abiertas, una vez que pudo ver a Natsu, la caza dragones del cielo le dio las últimas instrucciones…

**-Natsu-san!-** gritó esperando que él escuchara **–puedes llevarlos hasta su habitación?!-**

**-Qué?! Esas cosas tienen su propio cuarto?!-**

Natsu no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto entró en la mansión inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de las mascotas, aunque no tenía idea de donde estaban.

**-Maldición! Dónde está ese jodido lugaaaar?!-**

Subió y bajó las escaleras una, otra y otra vez, ya estaba harto de buscar ese bendito sitio, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea…

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)-**

Natsu comenzó a romper paredes a diestra y siniestra hasta que encontrara la maldita habitación, luego de destrozar media residencia, finalmente dio con el cuarto que estaba buscando…

Pasó corriendo, lanzó al condenado gato a un bote de basura que había allí y se dispuso a dejar inconciente al jodido tigre para terminar con esta maldita misión, él estaba buscando algo simple y terminó con varios rasguños, moretones y muchos golpes por malentendidos… nunca más le prometería a Happy el ir a traerle un pez…

Finalmente todo terminó, Natsu dejó dormido al tigre con un golpe algo suave, dirigiéndose ahora con el dueño de la mansión para pedir la paga y largarse de allí…

**-Muchas gracias!-** Lloraba exageradamente el hombre **– no sé que sería de mí sin ellos!-**

**-Como sea-** refunfuñaba el mago de fuego por todo lo que había tenido que pasar sólo para encontrar a dos mascotas…

**-Señor podría darnos nuestra paga por favor?- **preguntó amablemente la pequeña Wendy al ver que su compañero no resistiría más la tentación de volar en pedazos todo el lugar.

**-Por supuesto!-** asintió con una sonrisa **–pero me temo que sólo podré pagarles la mitad- **aclaró un poco más serio.

**-Pero porqué?-** cuestionó la maga del cielo.

**-Debido a todos los daños que causaron, necesito usar el dinero para pagar las reparaciones…-** eso fue todo, Natsu empezó a volar en pedazos todo el lugar.

Dos horas después…

Ya había anochecido y el grupo decidió acampar en el bosque para pasar la noche…

**-Natsu-san… no era necesario que destruyeras toda la casa…-**

**-Es culpa de él! Quien cojones tiene a un tigre de mascota?!-**

Es cierto, Natsu no tenía la culpa, a quien rayos se le ocurre tener un animal así en su casa? Bueno, eso ya no importaba ahora, era mejor olvidar lo sucedido y pensar en otras cosas.

Wendy aún tenía mucha curiosidad sobre las cosas que le había contado Natsu, pero lo que le había llamado mucho la atención fue cuando le contó que Haruka usó el Dragon Force contra él…

**-Natsu-san…-** llamó ella muy tranquila

**-Hmmm…?-**

**-Cómo es que Haruka-san puede entrar en Dragon Force por su cuenta?-** el mago de fuego entendía muy bien su curiosidad… eso sería interesante para cualquier persona, especialmente para un dragon slayer

**-No tengo idea, ella sólo me dijo que tuvo que entrenar bastante, aunque me ayudó mucho con los conceptos básicos…-**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**-Entonces ustedes dos se quedarán vírgenes el resto de sus vidas!-**

**-Eh?!-** dijeron ambos caza dragones, horrorizados

**-A qué demonios te refieres con eso?!-** Natsu estaba realmente enojado, quería hacerlo con Haruka en este mismo instante, lo que era muy raro para él.

**-Si lo que dijo Haruka es verdad, entonces no pueden aparearse ahora… destruirían todo el bosque, y quizá le hagan daño a alguna aldea cercana…-** explicaba Gildarts tratando de calmar al dragon slayer de fuego **–Lo mejor sería esperar más tiempo, Natsu, realmente quieres dañar a gente inocente?-**

**-Está bien viejo, no haré nada…-** aceptó para luego mirar a la pelinegra **– Haruka, lo siento…-** se disculpó

**-No te preocupes Natsu!- **ella tenía una gran sonrisa **–yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño a nadie-**

El mago de fuego sonrió, Haruka era una chica muy especial… entonces su estómago gruñó…

**-Creo que es hora de cenar-** dijo la dragon slayer de agua mientras veía a Natsu, quien salió corriendo para comer.

Una hora después…

Los tres magos ya habían cenado y ahora se encontraban echados en el césped mirando al cielo estrellado, con una luna llena que iluminaba todo el lugar.

**-Haruka…-** llamó Natsu mirando seriamente al cielo, lo que atrajo la atención de los magos que lo acompañaban.

**-Qué pasa?-**

**-Cómo lograste activar el Dragon Force?-** el mago de fuego seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro.

**-La verdad es que Mercuralis me enseñó las condiciones para poder usarlo a voluntad…-**

**-Condiciones?-** preguntó esta vez Gildarts

**-Sí…-** asentía ella para comenzar su explicación **– los dragon slayers usamos magia aprendida por los dragones, y al ser quienes nos criaron, nosotros heredamos sus instintos y también su elemento. Sin embargo, para que un dragon slayer alcance su máximo estado, su cuerpo y magia deben cumplir con los requisitos necesarios…-**

**-Y cuales son?-** cuestionó Natsu

**-Primero que nada, tienes que tener una cantidad enorme de poder mágico, debe ser superior a la de un mago santo o no podrás acceder nunca a ese nivel…-**

Eso dejó perplejos a ambos varones, en serio era necesario tener tanta energía?

**-Después, esto tiene que ver mucho con lo que hicimos hoy…-** aclaraba la pelinegra **– debes dominar cada una de las propiedades y variaciones de tu elemento, tienes que tener un control total o al menos de un noventa por ciento, pero eso es realmente difícil, incluso a mí me tomó varios años el aprender eso…- **reconoció

Natsu estaba asombrado, él había accedido a Dragon Force comiendo el Etherion en la torre del cielo y también cuando Jellal le entregó la llama de la reprimenda en la batalla contra oracion seis, en esos momentos sentía que acceder a ese estado no era tan difícil, pensaba que con un poco más de entrenamiento lograría dominarlo completamente… cuan equivocado estaba.

**-Y por último, el detalle más importante…-** dijo ella totalmente seria, llamando así toda la atención de Natsu y Gildarts **– el dragon slayer debe unirse a su pareja, solo entonces podrá acceder libremente a un Dragon Force total…-**

**-Espera! Eso no es cierto! Tú activaste esa cosa, y ni siquiera lo hicimos!- **contradecía el caza dragones de fuego.

**-He dicho Dragon Force total, Natsu…- **

El mago de fuego estaba confundido, y no era el único, Gildarts tampoco entendía a qué se refería con eso.

**-Lo que yo hice hoy no estaba completo…-** aclaró **– mientras más progresa el dragon slayer, le es más fácil el acceder a este nivel pero no podrá usar todo el poder que tiene, estará limitado a un sesenta por ciento de su energía real, pero una vez que los tres requisitos son cumplidos, entonces lo dominarás totalmente…-**

Ahora sí entendía… Oh rayos! Todo era más complicado de lo que él hubiera pensado, pero a sus ojos, eso lo hacía más emocionante, quería comenzar a entrenar de inmediato…

**-Ya entendí! Maldición, no será nada fácil, muy bien me estoy encendiendo!- **sonreía, su emoción era notoria mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba su puño envuelto en una flama.

**-En serio te estás encendiendo Natsu?-** preguntó ella mientras le sonreía de manera seductora y se acercaba para abrazarlo, aplastando sus pechos en él.

**-Espera! No lo dije en ese sentido!-** dijo totalmente rojo

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

**-Ah… ya entiendo, entonces sólo puedes lograr el Dragon Force cuando tienes la energía necesaria, dominas tu elemento y te apareas?-**

**-Pues… sí, aunque es más difícil de lo que parece…- **reconoció Natsu **–he estado entrenando mucho más desde ese día para dominarlo por completo-**

**-Natsu-san… genial!- **Sí, el dragon slayer de fuego era un ejemplo de vida para ella, lo adoraba como a su hermano mayor o quizá más…?

El mago de fuego le sonrió, había extrañado bastante a Wendy durante su misión, era una de las personas más queridas para él.

**-Por cierto, Wendy…-** llamó con curiosidad

**-Qué pasa Natsu-san?-**

**-Vas a participar en el examen para subir de rango?- **preguntó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

**-Eh?!-** estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta

**-Sé que es el abuelo quien escoge, pero creo que si le digo que estás lista entonces te darán una oportunidad ya que pienso que quizás yo seré un examinador-** mencionó con una sonrisa

**-Yo… no lo creo… no podré hacerlo…-**

**-Esas son tonterías, como sabrás si no lo intentas?-** animaba el dragon slayer de fuego

**-Pero yo… soy débil… no puedo compararme con Erza-san o Haruka-san…- **no… ni en sus sueños podía comparase a ellas, eran tan poderosas, a pesar de haber entrenado durante estos años, Wendy sentía que aún no estaba a la altura de esas magas…

**-Eso puede arreglarse-** dijo Natsu como si fuera algo muy simple, llamando la atención de la caza dragones del cielo **–Yo te entrenaré!-** le dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Eh?!- **

**-Estoy seguro de que si entrenas conmigo, entonces podrás pasar el examen!-** sonreía

La pequeña dudaba… no tenía la confianza suficiente en ella como para poder pensar en algo así…

**-Es cierto! Si te lo propones no hay nada que no puedas hacer!-** Charle se encontraba detrás de Wendy con una expresión sería pero sonriéndole

**-Tiene razón, Natsu podrá ser un idiota… pero es muy bueno para las peleas-** Happy se burlaba de su compañero

**-Oye!- **

La maga del cielo rió, jamás se arrepentiría de haberse unido a Fairy Tail

**-Muy bien, lo haré!- **dijo más segura de sí misma… no podía fallar si tenía el apoyo de sus amigos…

Así los magos se fueron a dormir para ir mañana a conseguir los peces que Natsu le había prometido a Happy…

Desgraciadamente la noche era demasiado fría para Wendy, quien sólo podía temblar mientras se hacía bolita para tratar de calentarse.

Entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su cabeza… era Natsu

**-Wendy, que sucede? No puedes dormir?-**

**-No es nada Natsu-san- **dijo mientras temblaba, era obvio que no podía engañar al mago de fuego.

El dragon slayer abrió su bolsa de dormir y estiró una mano para jalar a Wendy junto a él, compartiendo el saco…

**-Natsu-san…?-** preguntó ella sonrojada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos

**-Ya te lo dije, no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara…- **aclaró mientras comenzaba a elevar un poco su temperatura corporal, calentando a la maga del cielo, quien ahora se encontraba bastante relajada…

Se apoyó en el pecho de Natsu, sintiendo su aroma, el mago de fuego la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que se sienta protegida, ahora el sueño comenzaba a ganarle y antes de caer dormida sólo pudo soltar un suave susurro **–Gracias… Natsu-san…-**

Al día siguiente…

Wendy abría lentamente sus ojos, se sentía genial, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien, entonces se percató de quien estaba al frente suyo…

Había dormido con Natsu en el mismo saco, ese pensamiento la hizo ponerse roja mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, él había compartido su bolsa de dormir con ella, elevando tu temperatura para mantenerla caliente y que pueda dormir.

Ella sonreía, Natsu era el mejor compañero que podía existir en el mundo, el dragon slayer de fuego aún seguía soñando, se veía tan pacífico… tan sereno… tan sexy… que cosa?!

Sí, Wendy no lo negaba, para ella, Natsu era tan apuesto, amable, valiente, poderoso y capaz de arriesgar la vida por sus amigos… era el hombre perfecto, también podía ser escandaloso, temerario, imprudente y terco… pero eso era parte de su encanto…

"_**Natsu-san…"**_ pensó mientras se acercaba a su rostro…

Oh sí… la dragon slayer del cielo lo estaba besando, era un suave contacto entre sus labios, ella se sentía aliviada… había estado esperando por esto quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo…

Se dedicó a disfrutar de la sensación de la boca de Natsu, pero no contó con lo que éste estaba soñando…

Natsu se encontraba persiguiendo al condenado gato, sentía una sensación extraña en sus labios pero decidió ignorarlo, el pequeño felino dio un salto para huir… no señor esta vez no escaparía, Natsu fue más veloz y lo atrapó estirando sus brazos, aunque también lo hizo en el mundo real…

Los músculos del mago de fuego reaccionaron a su anterior movimiento, y si en su sueño atrapó al gato, pues fuera de el también capturaron algo…

Wendy estaba sorprendida, antes de darse cuenta Natsu estaba tocando su trasero, eso hizo a la maga sonrojarse totalmente…

**-Es-espera… Natsu-san… no estoy lista…-** dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre

Dentro del sueño del dragon slayer, el gato estaba tratando de escapar moviendo demasiado su cuerpo… Natsu no pensaba en dejarlo huir por lo que apretó más las manos…

**-No escaparás…-** susurró de una manera tan seductora que los ojos de la dragon slayer del cielo comenzaban a ponerse en espiral.

En ese preciso momento los exceed finalmente despertaron, Charle se acercó a la bolsa de Wendy para despertarla de una vez, no era bueno dormir demasiado…

**-Wendy, es hora de levantarse…-** llamó media dormida sin recibir respuesta alguna, que extraño… no recordaba que tuviera el sueño pesado.

Al exceed blanco se le pasó el sueño y pudo ver la escena con perfecta claridad…

Natsu estaba masajeando el trasero de Wendy, mientras ella veía a Charle con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa y muy sonrojada…

**-Espera Charle! No es lo que parece!-** se apresuró a defenderse la caza dragones del cielo, pero la gata no escuchó

**-Qué crees que le haces a Wendy?! PERVERTIDOO!-**

Unas horas después…

**-Aún no entiendo, porque rayos me atacaste!-** Natsu tenía muchos rasguños en su cara, no es que le doliera, lo que pasaba era que no entendía porque demonios lo arañaba sin razón, pobre… pobre Natsu…

**-Hmmp! Es culpa tuya por ser un pervertido-**

**-Qué demo…!-** No tenía idea de a qué rayos se refería con eso

Wendy sólo sonreía, esperando que a Charle no se le ocurra decir nada de lo que vio…

**-Oye Natsu-** llamó su compañero Happy **– cuando llegaremos? Quiero comer peces…-**

**-Está muy cerca de aquí…-** respondió mientras se movía por los arbustos, buscando el lugar

Luego de caminar por cinco minutos más, el grupo finalmente llegó…

El lugar era un enorme oasis oculto en el bosque, un gran lago de aguas cristalinas adornado con una bella cascada que brillaba con la luz del sol, y si a eso se le sumaba el color de gran variedad de flores y la verde vegetación de varios arbustos, pues para los tres que acompañaban a Natsu era como ver un escenario sacado de un cuento de hadas…

**-Es precioso…-** susurró completamente feliz, se podía respirar un aire limpio y totalmente fresco que encajaba perfectamente con el lugar.

**-Muy bien, vamos a pescar!-** Natsu salió disparado hacia el lago con una enorme sonrisa, seguido inmediatamente por su compañero Happy

**-Aye!-**

Natsu llegó a la orilla, entonces el gato azul se percató de un detalle…

**-Natsu…-** llamó su atención

**-Hmm…?-**

**-Cómo vas a pescar si no tienes una caña?- **

**-Pues muy fácil-** sonrió mientras se despojaba de toda su ropa y se quedaba en interiores **– Así!-** dijo antes de zambullirse

La dragon slayer y la exceed se acercaron para observar al mago de fuego pescar de esa forma tan peculiar

**-Por Dios, es como un niño-** replicó Charle

**-No lo sé Charle, se ve divertido-** opinaba la pequeña mientras veía a Natsu sonreír al mismo tiempo que atrapaba un enorme pez blanco con franjas naranjas…

**-Lo logró!-** festejaba Happy mientras sacaba un tenedor y un cuchillo de quien sabe donde

Natsu se acercó nuevamente a la orilla con el gran pez en sus brazos, el gato azul estaba listo para comer… cuando el mago de fuego liberó al pescado lanzándolo al agua…

**-AHHH! Natsuuu! Dejaste que el pez escapara!-** Happy lloraba lágrimas estilo anime

**-Natsu-san que pasó?-** Wendy no entendía porque el dragon slayer había soltado nuevamente al pez

**-Lo que pasa es que ese pez no es comestible, de hecho es venenoso-** aclaró **– los que se pueden comer son blancos y tienen grandes lunares anaranjados-**

La maga del cielo levantó la vista, comenzando a buscar a un pez con dicha descripción, pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrar ninguno…

**-Pero Natsu-san…-** replicaba **– aquí no hay ninguno de esos-**

**-Sí los hay… pero están allá…-** señaló la cima de la cascada

Sus compañeros levantaron la vista para ver a lo lejos un gran bulto que subía la cascada de forma vertical… pero que demonios, como es eso posible?!

**-Y como los atraparemos? Si están tan alto?-** preguntó Wendy

**-Pues hay dos opciones… la primera es que Happy y Charle nos lleven volando hacia ellos, pero eso sería muy aburrido. Así que iremos con la segunda…-**

Luego de unos minutos Natsu se encontraba en la cima de la cascada, listo para lanzarse…

A la caza dragones del cielo le salió un tic en el ojo… esa es la segunda opción?!

Natsu miró hacia abajo, en busca de su presa… la altura era impresionante, si no fueran aguas profundas estaba seguro de que se rompería los huesos en un solo salto, bueno… ahora eso no importaba, de todas formas, durante su misión ya había pescado de esta manera en varias ocasiones y siempre salió ileso, así que no había de qué preocuparse…

El mago de fuego se zambulló listo para pescar… en ese mismo momentos una figura negra apareció de la nada y lo tomó de su bufanda, arrastrándolo hacia el bosque mientras que al mismo tiempo otra persona atacaba a Wendy, quien reaccionó a tiempo suficiente para esquivar la magia…

Una mujer caucásica de un largo cabello rubio y ojos azules salió de entre los arbustos, vestía una chaqueta de color crema con líneas blancas junto a unos pantalones negros y botas negras

**-Quién eres tú?!-** preguntó Wendy mientras se preparaba para la pelea

**-Eso no importa… mago de Fairy Tail-** respondió con una mano en alto, tenía su magia lista para atacar…

Al mismo tiempo con Natsu…

Se había librado del agarre de ese extraño y ahora mismo estaba encarándolo

**-Oye quién demonios eres tú?! Y porque no quieres que pesque?!- **

Era un chico de ojos marrones, su cabello era del mismo tono y estaba peinado hacia atrás, traía puesta una túnica blanca, cuya parte inferior estaba cortada a la mitad, dejando ver que usaba pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

**-No sé de que hablas… pero mi deber es eliminarte… Natsu Dragneel-** dijo con una voz totalmente seria

En ese momento el dragon slayer reconoció otro poder mágico muy poderoso cerca del lago en donde estaba hace unos momentos…

"_**Wendy!"**_

Natsu le dio la espalda a su enemigo, tenía que ir a ayudarla. El joven desconocido aprovechó ese momento para atacarlo con un rayo azul, Natsu lo esquivó sin dificultades, poniéndose detrás de él para golpearlo…

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)- **apenas conectó el ataque y hubo una explosión de rayos azules…

Natsu estaba herido… pero como era posible? Si había sido él quien dio el golpe!

El muchacho apareció justo en frente de él para golpearlo, el mago de fuego lo esquivó agachándose y tomando una pierna de su enemigo, lo lanzó a un árbol…

Dio un giro y se apoyó sobre el tronco, flexionando sus piernas para ganar impulso y salir disparado contra Natsu, en ese mismo momento el dragon slayer le lanzó con gran bola de fuego y el joven hizo lo mismo con los rayos azules…

Hubo un choque de energías que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo.

Natsu no lo creía, ese ataque había empatado con su bola de fuego, quien demonios es este sujeto?!

El joven caminaba mientras el polvo se esfumaba, entonces lanzó un rugido de rayos azules, sorprendiendo por completo a Natsu.

Mientras tanto con Wendy…

Ella se encontraba esquivando los disparos de energía roja que le lanzaba su contrincante…

-**Tenryū no Hokoū! (Rugido del dragón del cielo)- **contraatacó con un tornado de viento, obligando a la mujer a moverse para evitar el daño, en ese momento Wendy usó Vernier para aumentar su velocidad y aparecer en frente de ella…

-**Tenryū no Ken! (Puño del dragón del cielo)- **aunque ella prefería evitar las batallas, eso no evitó que mientras entrenaba aprendiera nuevas técnicas para pelear, envolvió su brazo derecho en un mini tornado el cual se movía a gran velocidad, impactando directamente en su oponente, generando una explosión bastante grande…

Tal vez aprendió nuevos trucos, pero aún carecía de la energía suficiente para poder pelear, se estaba cansando demasiado rápido…

**-Para ser una niña eres bastante hábil-** dijo la rubia muy seria **– pero se acabaron los juegos- **

Comenzó a reunir una cantidad impresionante de poder mágico, y de la nada lanzó un rugido de color rojo, la dragon slayer se defendió como pudo, pero recibió un gran daño en el impacto…

**-No te preocupes… te acabaré ahora mismo-** expresó mientras volvía a reunir su energía

Esta vez disparó un rugido el doble de grande, Wendy no podía moverse debido al desgaste de energía, así que solamente pudo esperar el ataque…

En ese momento apareció Natsu, destrozando por completo la energía con su propio rugido, al ver la expresión en su rostro cualquiera se daría cuenta… él estaba de verdad furioso…

No la miró, se dio la vuelta para poder levantar a Wendy…

-**Natsu… san…-** habló ella realmente agotada

**-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo-** dijo solemnemente mientras le pedía a Happy y Charle que cuidaran de ella, los exceeds no habían podido ser de ayuda para ella, aunque trataron al inicio de desviar la atención del enemigo, esa mujer simplemente los atacó antes de que se dieran cuenta…

Natsu se puso de pie, listo para enfrentar a esa chica que se atrevió a lastimar a sus amigos, entonces se percató de una energía conocida para él…

El muchacho con quien había estado peleando apareció para situarse al lado de la mujer, mientras le hablaba al dragon slayer…

**-Eres muy fuerte Natsu Dragneel…- **

**-No puedo creer que te haya ganado…-** dijo la mujer mirando a su compañero

**-Tú tampoco podrás contra él, lo único que podemos hacer es pelear juntos-** ambos se vieron de reojo y asintieron

En un solo segundo ambos magos estaban con la energía a tope al mismo tiempo que formaron una bola roja rodeada por truenos azules, estaban listos para disparar y Natsu no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, cuando una voz completamente nueva se oyó…

**-Qué creen que están haciendo?-** preguntó un chico de cabello blanco que estaba detrás de los desconocidos, sus ojos eran morados, vestía una chaqueta negra con varias rayas grises, usaba un pantalón blanco y botas negras con ligeros toques plomos, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro…

Ambos magos se quedaron callados, mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, el joven volvió a hablar…

**-Qué están haciendo aquí…-** parecía una pregunta pero en realidad exigía una respuesta

Ninguno de los chicos habló

El muchacho de cabellos blancos miró a Natsu… **-Ya veo-** comenzó a liberar su poder mágico, aplastando a los jóvenes que estaban con él **–están desobedeciendo las órdenes del maestro-**

**-Lo sentimos!-** se disculparon ambos muchachos, realmente sentían mucho dolor al ser sometidos de esta forma

**-Vámonos…-** ordenó con voz aburrida al mismo tiempo que reducía su energía

**-Espera!- **Natsu gritó **– quien demonios son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren con nuestro gremio!-**

El chico lo miró unos cuantos segundos, y en cuanto cruzaron miradas, Natsu se quedó helado…

**-Lo sabrás…-** dijo tranquilamente sin cambiar su expresión **–…en los juegos mágicos…-**

Chasqueó los dedos y los tres magos fueron absorbidos por una bola gris de fuego, luego de unos segundos… desaparecieron…

Natsu no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no le importó ahora, lo primero era atender las heridas de Wendy.

Gracias a que Haruka le enseñó que plantas tienen propiedades curativas, Natsu pudo hacer una bebida y algo de comer para la dragon slayer del cielo, sabía que con eso sería suficiente para reponer sus energías y ayudarla a curarse.

Luego de varias horas, ella estaba mejor…

**-Natsu-san… quienes eran esas personas?-**

**-No lo sé, pero se metieron con el gremio equivocado-** dijo Natsu mientras una expresión de enojo aparecía en su rostro al mismo tiempo que recordaba la sensación que tuvo cuando chocó la mirada con ese extraño sujeto…

Era escalofriante, parecía que sus ojos podían ver a través de él, y sentía como si lo devoraran desde adentro, además, cuando liberó su poder, al dragon slayer le tomó algo de esfuerzo el poder respirar, sentía como si su energía lo estuviera ahogando en una mezcla de horror y muerte, era tan… perverso…

Natsu sentía que algo andaba muy mal y tenían que regresar de inmediato al gremio, una vez que terminaron de alistarse… Natsu cargó a Wendy durante todo el camino de regreso.

Volvieron al gremio en dos días, eso quería decir que aún faltaban cuatro más para que el maestro anuncie quienes serán los que participen en el examen…

Cuando regresó pudo ver que no habían cambios, todo estaba igual que cuando partió, Wendy ya se había recuperado por completo y Natsu le había dicho que a partir del día siguiente comenzarían su entrenamiento para hacerla más fuerte y pueda participar en el examen…

El dragon slayer y Happy regresaron a su hogar, mientras el primero pensaba en porque no vio a Erza ni a Haruka cuando entró al gremio, bueno… lo más probable es que esas dos estén haciendo una misión juntas.

Natsu se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio que su casa ahora tenía dos pisos, sin mencionar que era mucho más amplia, pero que cojones le había pasado a su casa mientras él estaba fuera?!

Quienquiera que sea el responsable lo pagará muy caro, lo hará sufrir como nunca en su vida.

Oh pobre Natsu, la sorpresa que lo espera en cuanto atraviese esa puerta…

Natsu entró y entonces…

**-BIENVENIDO!-** La dragon slayer de agua se había lanzado hacia él, apretando sus pechos en su cuerpo, bueno… esto era normal para Natsu.

Lo que no era normal era ver a Haruka desnuda usando solamente un delantal, era una mezcla perfecta entre la seducción y la obscenidad, oh Dios, esto es mucho para Natsu, quien se puso totalmente rojo…

**-Haruka, qué haces vestida así?!-** preguntó exaltado

**-Vamos, sé que te gusta…-** le susurró al oído de forma seductora **–quieres cenar? O quizá tomar un baño? O tal vez…- **pronunciaba mientras se apegaba mucho más a él

**-Ehem!-** carraspeó una pelirroja **–Haruka, no te lo lleves todo para ti-**

**-Ups, lo siento Erza-**

Bueno… Natsu ahora se sentía relajado aunque confundido, relajado porque Erza estaría allí y podría calmar a Haruka; y confundido porque, que hacía Erza en su casa?!

Iba a preguntarle cuando se percató de que la pelirroja traía el mismo atuendo que la caza dragones de agua…

**-Erza… tú también…?-** susurró totalmente rojo, un poco más y estaba seguro de que se desmayaría

**-Bi-bienvenido…-** dijo tímidamente titania con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y eso fue todo señores…

La nariz de Natsu explotó, dejándolo con un hilo de sangre y completamente K.O.

* * *

Y bien? les gustó? xD

Ahora bien damas y caballeros que leen y siguen esta historia, la pregunta importante

Desean que este fic sea un NatsuxErzaxHaruka o un Harem? desde ya aviso que si es Harem, Natsu solo estará con Erza, Haruka, Mira y Wendy, porque solo ellas? siento que hay más química xD

Pregunto esto porque la verdad, mientras escribo mi historia, ésta progresa sola y a veces termino poniendo algo que ni siquiera tenía pensado pero que encaja muy bien. Y no, no se preocupen, si eligen Harem es muy facil continuar la historia sin alterar nada.

Ahora, una última cosa, denme ideas para los nombres de los sujetos extraños que vinieron xD los que más me gusten los pondré xD

Pues bien, pido su opinión sobre esto, gracias

Chicos y chicas espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Semana de entrenamiento

Hola a todos!

Como lo pidieron, damas y caballeros, este fic pasará a ser HAREM, aplausos por favor xD

AVISO IMPORTANTE: EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VOY A TARDAR EN ESCRIBIRLO, quizá terminaron los exámenes, pero los proyectos todavía continuan y eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo para escribir, así que me disculpo si los hice esperar

A lo que nos gusta

Dialogos en negrita

"Pensamientos en _cursiva_, _**negrita cursiva**_ y siempre entre comillas"

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertencen, pero ojala así fuera xD

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**-Bi-bienvenido…-** dijo tímidamente titania con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y eso fue todo señores…

La nariz de Natsu explotó, dejándolo con un hilo de sangre y completamente K.O.

Haruka cerró la puerta y miraba a Erza con una enorme sonrisa **-Te dije que le gustaría-**

La pelirroja solamente pudo avergonzarse más… su armadura de seducción era una cosa, pero usar sólo un delantal mientras Natsu se la comía con la mirada… cómo es que la habían convencido de hacer algo así?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ambas magas se encontraban en la casa de Natsu, aguardando por su regreso…

**-Erza…-** llamó la pelinegra

**-Qué pasa?- **

**-Natsu llegará muy pronto…-** dijo bastante seria

**-Lo sé…-** Erza no entendía, ya sabía que Natsu estaba a punto de regresar, pero porque esa actitud de Haruka? Esperaba que estuviera rebosante de alegría

**-Muy bien…-** habló la dragon slayer del agua mientras cerraba los ojos **– Entonces ponte esto!- **expresó con una enorme sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba un delantal blanco

**-Eh?-** un delantal? Bueno… porqué no?

Titania procedió a colocárselo encima de su armadura, debía admitir que era muy lindo y ella se veía muy bien

**-Es bastante lindo, me gusta-** reconoció mientras se veía en un espejo de la sala

**-Esto… Erza?-** llamó Haruka

**-Qué sucede?-**

**-Se supone que lo uses desnuda…-** dijo mientras señalaba su propio cuerpo, haciendo que Erza vea que la pelinegra estaba desvestida, trayendo puesto un delantal del mismo color…

**-Eh?-** reaccionó **– des-desnuda?-**

Es cierto que Erza disfrutaba de la lectura erótica, razón por la cual tenía muchos libros con ese tipo de relatos, recordaba haber leído varias escenas en las que la mujer del protagonista, recibía a su marido en casa usando sólo un delantal, en ese entonces a Erza se le antojaba bastante interesante la idea, ahora que se lo pensaba bien… tal vez se había equivocado…

**-De donde sacaste la idea?-** preguntó titania

**-Hmm…? Mira dijo que debíamos recibir a Natsu así-** respondió de forma inocente

**-No, absolutamente no!-** se negó completamente

**-Pero porqué? A Natsu le encantaría verte así…-** explicaba Haruka, que no entendía en donde estaba el problema

En ese momento, Erza comenzó a imaginarse a si misma vestida con el delantal y recibiendo a Natsu…

"_Era una noche tranquila, ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo delicioso para Natsu, quien había sido llamado a una importante reunión del consejo mágico, sí… a los ojos de Erza, no le sorprendería que el dragon slayer llegara a ser un mago santo en el futuro_

_Podía sentir su poder mágico aproximarse…_

_**-Erza, he vuelto…-**__ dijo tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, ese brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que la veía le demostraba cuanto la amaba, ella sólo pudo sonrojarse ligeramente, llevaban ya dos años de casados, pero con Natsu cada día era como una luna de miel…_

_**-Bienvenido-**__ respondió sonriéndole, al mismo tiempo que el mago de fuego se percató de que su mujer llevaba puesto sólo un delantal, y esa vista se le antojó bastante tentadora… __**-Quieres cenar de una vez o prefieres tomar un baño…?-**__ preguntó ella mientras le daba la espalda, cosa que aprovechó Natsu para acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda…_

_**-No…- **__habló de forma seductora __**– te quiero a ti…-**__ en ese momento Natsu comenzó a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que con una mano acariciaba su rostro y con el otro, masajeaba uno de sus pechos, haciendo a la pelirroja soltar varios gemidos, el dragon slayer no lo soportó más y comenzó a besarla, Erza correspondió inmediatamente._

_Sus lenguas se juntaban y entrelazaban con mucha energía, sintiéndose en todo su ancho y largo, batallando por entrar en la boca del otro, Natsu empujó un poco más, logrando abrirse paso para degustar a su amada… su lengua alcanzaba todos los rincones, Erza se sentía genial, jamás se cansaría de eso._

_Sin dejar de concentrarse, Natsu llevó a la pelirroja a la cocina, ya que era la habitación más cercana y él no quería perder el tiempo…_

_Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, la recostó en la mesa, de manera que ambos quedaron viéndose de frente, el mago de fuego volvió a la carga y comenzó a besar a Erza con pasión, empezando otra pelea entre sus lenguas sin dejar de atender al cuerpo de su esposa…_

_Mientras la besaba, Natsu masajeaba sus pechos, deleitándose con éstos, luego de unos momentos más, el mago de fuego dejó libre la boca de Erza para concentrarse en la siguiente zona…_

_Masajeaba uno de sus senos sin dejar de atender al otro, succionando levemente mientras poco a poco aumentaba su fuerza, una vez que estuvo satisfecho, decidió cambiar de lado, ahora le daba leves mordiscos haciendo que Erza no dejara de decir su nombre en ningún momento, Natsu disfrutaba de sus reacciones tanto como la pelirroja del placer que le daba su amado dragon slayer…_

_Erza dirigió su vista a la parte baja de Natsu para ver un enorme bulto entre sus pantalones, parecía que la ropa lo estaba apretando, debía dolerle un poco…_

_Titania se puso de pie y recostó esta vez al dragon slayer mientras liberaba esa parte de Natsu que exigía atención a gritos, era muy grande, incluso después de haberlo visto durante incontables ocasiones siempre quedaba sorprendida de su tamaño…_

_Puso una mano sobre el miembro de Natsu, yendo de arriba hacia abajo, dándole bastante placer al mago de fuego, quien soltaba en suspiros el nombre de Erza, ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer unas gotas de saliva sobre su órgano viril, pasando esta vez a lamer levemente la punta…_

_Natsu se sentía muy bien, la sensación de la lengua de Erza era indescriptible, al ver la cara de satisfacción del dragon slayer, ella aumentó la intensidad llevándose esta vez el miembro de Natsu a la boca, llegando cada vez un poco más profundo sin dejar de succionar, el mago de fuego no pudo resistirlo más y liberó su carga en ese momento, manchando muy levemente su rostro y ensuciando el delantal… pero esto no había terminado…_

_Cambiaron las posiciones nuevamente, siendo ella quien estaba echada ahora mientras Natsu se colocaba en la entrada de Erza…_

_Entró suavemente haciendo a la pelirroja soltar varios gemidos, Erza lo sentía en su totalidad, Natsu llegaba hasta lo más profundo de ella, en ese momento el mago de fuego comenzó a besarla al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas sin dejar de atender su boca, Natsu procedió a masajear con más fuerza los pechos de Erza, llevándola cada vez más lejos, ella sólo podía gemir y aferrarse al cuello de su amado mientras era penetrada por él…_

_Volvió a incrementar la velocidad, entrando y saliendo sin descanso, lo sentía… sabía que Erza acabaría en cualquier momento, Natsu llevó una mano hasta la entrada de la pelirroja, comenzando suavemente a tocar el botón rosa, ella sólo soltó un grito de placer, Natsu la conocía tan bien, podía hacer que se sienta en el cielo en cualquier momento…_

_Entonces ambos acabaron, Erza dio un grito de absoluto placer al mismo tiempo que la sensación aumentaba mucho más, Natsu se vació por completo en ella, liberando un gruñido de satisfacción mientras veía a los ojos a su amada pelirroja._

_**-Creo que… necesito un baño-**__ dijo el dragon slayer un poco agitado y con una de sus clásicas sonrisas_

_Una hora después…_

_**-Gracias… estuvo delicioso-**__ expresó mientras veía de una manera pícara a Erza __**–pero me gustaría un postre…-**_

_**-Qué estás pensando…?-**_

_**-Quiero pastel de Erza…-**__ dijo al mismo tiempo que la llevaba a su alcoba…__**"**_

**-ERZA!-** Haruka la sacó de su ensoñación, titania se sonrojó mucho, oh por Dios… aunque sólo lo haya sido su imaginación… lo había disfrutado tanto y quería experimentarlo con el mismo Natsu

**-Muy bien… me has convencido-** dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y con un hilo de sangre chorreando de su nariz **– usaré el delantal-** levantó su pulgar arriba

Haruka estaba muy confundida **-Eh?- **

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

**-Ah… bueno…-** dijo Haruka mientras veía el cuerpo de Natsu en el suelo **– parece que no despertará hasta más tarde, vamos a comer-** la pelinegra se dirigió a la cocina, luego de unos momentos regresó **–Erza no vienes?-**

**-Ya voy- **

Así ambas magas se pusieron sus ropas y comieron tranquilamente mientras el dragon slayer de fuego estaba K.O. en el piso de su propia casa.

Dos horas después…

Natsu ya se había despertado y ahora mismo estaba exigiendo una respuesta de porqué rayos decidieron modificar su casa sin avisarle…

**-Ya te lo dije Natsu, las cosas son más fáciles así, a partir de ahora Erza y yo viviremos contigo-** sonreía Haruka

**-Pero que demonios?! Me voy durante unos días y ustedes hacen todo esto a mis espaldas!- **

**-Es que… **_snif_**... quería pasar… **_snif_**…más tiempo contigo…-** dijo la dragon slayer de agua soltando unas lágrimas como una niña pequeña **– lo siento… no pensé que te molestaría tanto…-**

**-Oye oye espera no llores!-** podrán decir lo que quieran de Natsu, que es el gran dragon slayer de fuego, el poderoso salamander con una voluntad hecha de acero, alguien a quien no le importa destruir una cuidad entera mientras cumple con su misión, pero había algo muy cierto… Natsu no podía contra las lágrimas

**-Natsu!-** al mago de fuego se le heló por completo la espalda al oír la voz de Erza

**-Maldito… haciendo llorar a una mujer…-** se re-equipó a su armadura de la rueda del cielo **–mereces un castigo-** sentenció con un rostro que a los ojos de Natsu tenía toda la pinta de "te voy a castrar"

El dragon slayer corrió espantado de inmediato, dirigiéndose con la pelinegra, arrodillándose frente a ella con la cabeza inclinada **– perdón! Perdón! Lo siento! Quédense a vivir conmigo!-**

**-En serio?!-** Haruka paró su llanto, el cual era totalmente falso, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba un guiño a Erza **–ves? Te dije que aceptaría…-**

**-Qué demonios?!-** oh maldición, lo engañaron… bueno, eso ya no importaba

Ya había oscurecido y luego de unos momentos más el estómago de Natsu gruñó, no había comido nada y estaba hambriento, Erza le pidió que se sentara en la mesa y Haruka le trajo un plato enorme de langosta hervida, con muchos trozos de carne asada y varias bebidas… todo se veía y olía delicioso, bien, tal vez sea buena idea vivir con ellas…

Mientras Natsu cenaba, ellas le hacían algunas preguntas sobre su misión, a lo que él terminó contándoles casi todo, omitiendo todo sobre la pelea que él y Wendy habían tenido…

El dragon slayer había decidido mantener en secreto el asunto de los magos que lo atacaron, primero necesitaba hablar con el abuelo sobre eso, preguntó por él hoy pero estaba ocupado hablando con el consejo mágico, así que lo buscaría mañana y hablarían, ya entonces verían si se lo decían a los demás…

La conversación siguió su rumbo, y esta vez Natsu preguntaba sobre las cosas que pasaron mientras él estuvo de misión, y también en cómo habían hecho para reconstruir su casa…

**-Eso fue fácil…-** le explicaba Haruka** –Erza derribó unos cuantos árboles y los cortaba para poder crear las bases… yo usé mi magia para derretir varias piedras y usarlas como una mezcla para asegurar todo- **

Esos "cuantos" y "varias" de la pelinegra preocupaban un poco a Natsu, Haruka era conocida por que su forma de contabilizar las cosas era muy diferente a la de los demás…

Por ejemplo…

Una vez la dragon slayer de agua estaba celosa de una chica a la que él debía conquistar para obtener información sobre la misión… Haruka destruyó toda la cuidad… cuando Natsu le preguntó por eso, ella respondió que sólo habían sido "unos pocos daños"

**-Entonces…-** habló el mago de fuego **– cuantos árboles y rocas usaste?-**

**-Sólo un poco-** respondió simplemente, algo lejos de la casa de Natsu se podía apreciar un enorme terreno árido que podía pasar como un desierto…

Siguieron hablando y Natsu les contó que planeaba entrenar a Wendy para que participara en el examen y pueda subir de rango

**-Natsu, eso lo decide el maestro-** aclaró titania

**-Lo sé, pero creo que si le digo que está lista entonces el abuelo le dará una oportunidad, ella tiene mucho poder escondido…- **dijo Natsu seriamente

Era cierto, Erza se había percatado del potencial de Wendy una vez mientras ellas entrenaban juntas…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Han pasado tres meses desde que Natsu se había ido con Gildarts, y durante todo este tiempo Erza no hacía otra cosa más que entrenar para sorprender a Natsu cuando éste regresara...

Un día, mientras practicaba su velocidad de re-equipación, Wendy había acudido a ella para pedirle que la ayudara a ser más fuerte, la pelirroja no estaba convencida, le había preguntado si estaba realmente segura de eso, a lo mejor el ritmo de Erza era demasiado para ella y aún no estaba lista, pero la dragon slayer del cielo respondió con determinación que deseaba ser más fuerte porque eso era lo que habría hecho Natsu, a titania se le formó una sonrisa y aceptó ayudarla…

Desde ese día, Wendy iba con ella de vez en cuando para mejorar sus habilidades tanto físicas como mágicas, habían veces en las que la pelirroja se tomaba todo demasiado en serio para ella, y esa practica se convertía en una tortura total, pero jamás dejó de ir con Erza por eso…

**-De nuevo gracias por ayudarme a entrenar hoy Erza-san, sé que podrías progresar tú sola mucho más rápido- **se disculpaba la pequeña

**-No te preocupes por eso, siempre es bueno entrenar con alguien más, así es más fácil mejorar-** respondió Erza con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que invocaba una espada para comenzar **-ahora… ven con todo lo que tengas!- **dijo solemnemente

Wendy empezó a reunir poder mágico y se lanzó al ataque…

**-Vernier-** aplicó el hechizo en si misma para aumentar su velocidad y alcanzar más rápido a su oponente, entonces Erza cambió a su armadura de la velocidad -**Tenryū no Ken! (Puño del dragón del cielo)- **dijo envolviendo su puño en una bola de aire que giraba a gran rapidez, titania se defendió del golpe usando su espada.

**-Vamos, esfuérzate más!-** gritó Erza mientras invocaba una espada en su otra mano para atacar, Wendy reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el tajo con un salto hacia atrás, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio en el momento en que tocó el suelo, levantó la vista para ver que Erza se encontraba justo en frente de ella, lista para dar el siguiente golpe…

Impactó de lleno en ella, mandándola a volar unos metros, la maga del cielo se recuperó a tiempo y evitó que su cuerpo chocara con una gran roca que había cerca de allí…

**-Erza-san es muy fuerte…-** dijo mientras reunía aliento…

Titania se quedó seria, mirándola y esperando el siguiente ataque…

-**Tenryū no Hokoū! (Rugido del dragón del cielo)- **disparó un tornado de aire directamente hacia su oponente, Erza cerró los ojos y esquivó el rugido moviéndose a gran velocidad gracias a su armadura, apareció detrás de Wendy y contraatacó con un poderoso golpe, estrellándola contra el suelo, la pequeña estaba adolorida pero no había tiempo para eso… Erza continuaba atacando, la dragon slayer se levantó rápidamente y trató de esquivar los golpes pero no tuvo éxito y salió volando otra vez…

Wendy volvió a reunir poder mágico, al mismo tiempo que veía a la pelirroja de pie a unos metros de ella, entonces habló…

**-Erza-san por favor no te contengas**- dijo, sorprendiendo a la maga **– si no tomas esta practica con seriedad, entonces no podré mejorar jamás, por favor! Erza-san! Si de verdad quieres ayudarme… entonces muéstrame como se debe pelear!-** imploró totalmente decidida y soltando algunas lágrimas.

Erza cerró los ojos unos momentos y empezó a liberar su poder mágico, abrumando por completo a Wendy, luego de unos segundo se hallaba delante de ella, dispuesta a pelear en serio…

**-Armor!- **la dragon slayer invocó por instinto su habilidad para mejorar su defensa y evitar los daños del golpe, se generó una explosión media…

Wendy salió del humo con varios rasguños en su cuerpo, estos ataques no se comparaban en nada con los anteriores…

**-Arms! Armor! Vernier!-** invocó sus hechizos para mejorar el poder de sus ataques, su defensa y su velocidad, quizá así resistiría un poco más.

Erza salió del humo, y se acercó a ella en unos segundos, atacando con ambas espadas…

-**Tenryū no Ken! (Puño del dragón del cielo)- **

Era una buena pelea, Erza usaba sus espadas y Wendy contraatacaba con puños de viento sin detenerse, las chispas volaban… aparentemente era un combate parejo, pero se podía apreciar la gran diferencia que había entre las habilidades de cada una…

Erza tomó a Wendy de un brazo y le dio una patada en el estómago, obligándola a retroceder, sin embargo ella no se rendía y regresaba a pelear.

Poco a poco la batalla se fue volviendo de un solo lado, Wendy ya no tenía las energías para mantener el mismo ritmo y Erza lo sabía, la única razón por la que no se había detenido era porque la dragon slayer seguía con esa mirada llena de confianza…

Un golpe particularmente fuerte dio de lleno en la pequeña, mandándola a volar, pero esta vez impactó con violencia contra las rocas, rompiendo unas cuantas en el proceso.

Bien, ya era suficiente por hoy, Wendy había soportado bastante tiempo defendiéndose de sus ataques, lo más recomendable ahora era descansar. Erza se acercó para avisarle que el entrenamiento había terminado cuando sintió una gran presión de magia proveniente de las rocas…

La maga del cielo se puso de pie y comenzó a reunir poder mágico, titania se alarmó durante unos segundos, que es lo que está pasando…?

Unos momentos después, Wendy se hallaba en frente de Erza y comenzó el ataque…

Erza cambió a su armadura Fairy y continuó peleando, esta vez era una batalla un poco más igualada, la maga del cielo había aumentado drásticamente su velocidad y el poder de sus golpes también se incrementaron, en un descuido, la pequeña impactó un puñetazo en el rostro de la pelirroja y la obligó a retroceder, Erza se recuperó rápidamente y contraatacó con varios tajos.

Grandes cargas de magia comenzaban a crear grietas en el suelo, generando pequeñas explosiones causadas por sus golpes, pero que es lo que había pasado?

Erza estaba confundida, hace unos momentos Wendy estaba casi inconsciente y ahora estaba peleando a un muy buen nivel, o es que acaso todos los dragon slayers son así?

Recordaba cuando Natsu rompía sus límites para pelear de igual a igual cada vez que se encontraba con un oponente realmente poderoso, es posible que Wendy…?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, la pequeña estaba concentrando aliento para lanzar su rugido y Erza liberó poder mágico para dispararlo…

Ambas energías chocaron directamente, formando una enorme bola en el centro, ninguna retrocedía, entonces titania aumentó la intensidad al doble y su disparo logró superar al rugido, pero esa energía se dirigía hacia Wendy…

La maga del cielo detuvo el ataque con ambas manos, esforzándose al máximo para evitar ser aplastada por esa cantidad gigantesca de poder...

**-AAAAHHHH!-** aumentó de golpe su energía y generó una enorme explosión.

Erza estaba sorprendida, Wendy había logrado soportar su poder y desviarlo al suelo…

El humo desapareció, dejando ver a una pequeña maga de pie, totalmente exhausta y media dormida

**-Erza-san…-** se desmayó pero titania la atrapó antes de que caiga al suelo…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

El cuerpo y las energías de Wendy habían aumentado repentinamente y logró que peleara casi de igual a igual con Erza, pero eso había sido inconcientemente, ahora mismo titania se preguntaba como sería si tan sólo dominara sus habilidades…

**-Bueno, tengo sueño y mañana debo entrenar a Wendy, así que me voy a dormir- **dijo Natsu mientras soltaba un bostezo

**-Espera Natsu…-** llamó su novia pelirroja

**-Hmmm…? Que pasa?-**

**-Podemos acompañarte mañana? Haruka y yo queremos ver su entrenamiento- **

**-Claro!** **A decir verdad, yo tenía planeado pelear con ella hasta que me gane, pero creo que si ustedes vienen entonces todo será más fácil, quizá se les ocurra algo mejor que a mí -** respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, entonces bostezó **– Ah… Haruka… en donde está mi cama?-**

Cinco minutos después…

Finalmente había regresado a casa, a la comodidad de su hogar, oh sí, Natsu estaba listo para ir a dormir, de no ser por un pequeño detalle…

Natsu estaba en medio de Erza y Haruka, quienes yacían dormidas apoyadas en él, y como no… con sus pechos aplastándose en su cuerpo, esto sería como un sueño para cualquier persona, pero no para Natsu, al menos no ahora…

Él quería dormir, pero sus instintos de dragon slayer estaban levantando cierta zona de su anatomía, y esto lo estaba despertando demasiado.

"_**No… tranquilo muchacho… no te levantes…"**_ pensaba mientras trataba de despejar su mente recordando algo sobre la pelea con esos sujetos tan extraños…

El día en que aparecieron esos extraños, ese chico de cabello marrón le había lanzado un rugido, pero este no era de algún elemento, era una concentración de magia distinta, sin embargo, Natsu ya había sentido ese tipo de energía antes… sólo que no podía recordar en donde…

"_**Maldición… no puedo recordar… pero sé que he visto algo así antes…"**_

Bueno, ya se había distraído lo suficiente así que cerró los ojos, listo para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Erza abrió los ojos lentamente debido a los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana de su nuevo hogar…

Al ver hacia un lado, pudo percatarse de que Natsu y Haruka aún seguían dormidos, se veían tan tiernos y pacíficos, y pensar que esos dos son los dragon slayers más fuertes que haya visto, Erza sonrió y decidió prepararles el desayuno…

Se encontraba en la cocina, que gracias a la remodelación, ahora era mucho más grande que antes, mientras comenzaba a preparar algo de comer, se puso a pensar en los días que pasó sin Natsu, pero en compañía de Haruka…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ella estaba regresando a su habitación en Fairy Hills luego de avanzar la reconstrucción de la casa de Natsu, ya habían hecho lo primero… demoler por completo la morada…

El día de mañana continuarían con lo demás, la recolección de los materiales, Haruka sugirió el usar los árboles y las rocas que habían allí para ahorrar dinero, bueno… Erza estaba segura de que no usarían muchos, así que aceptó.

Ya se encontraba en el edificio y procedió a dirigirse a su habitación, antes de entrar pudo percatarse de unos ruidos extraños que provenían de su cuarto, muy velozmente abrió la puerta y se lanzó contra el intruso…

Ni siquiera habían pasado tres segundos cuando Erza estaba en el suelo y su oponente aplicándole una llave para impedir que se levante.

**-Maldito… quien eres?-**

**-Eh? Erza eres tú?- **la pelirroja reconoció esa voz de inmediato

**-Haruka?-** la dragon slayer liberó a titania, dejando que se ponga de pie

**-Erza, lo siento, estaba esperándote cuando alguien me atacó, perdona, me defendí pero no sabía que eras tú-** se disculpó

**-No te preocupes por eso, pero dime que haces en mi habitación?-** preguntó confundida

**-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo donde quedarme y no quiero incomodar a Mira, la otra noche dormí en casa de Natsu, pero ahora que ya la destruimos… pues decidí pasar la noche aquí-** explicó con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Erza con ojos de cachorrito **–puedo?-**

**-Está bien, quédate a dormir-** respondió con una leve sonrisa

**-Genial! gracias!-** dijo mientras se lanzaba a la cama de titania, para después sentarse **–oye Erza, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

**-De que se trata?-**

**-Natsu te dio la Divine Weapon, verdad?-**

**-Sí, él me lo regaló hace dos días-** aclaró

**-Dime, has practicado con eso o aún no lo has hecho?-**

**-Estaba ocupada ayudándote con la reconstrucción, así que no he tenido tiempo de probarlo bien…-**

**-Ya veo…-** dijo mientras se echaba **–entonces cuando Natsu regrese, le pediremos que te ayude a entrenar con eso-**

**-Esta bien- **ahora era el turno de Erza para obtener respuestas **– pero porqué preguntaste por la Divine Weapon?-**

**-Qué es lo que te ha contado Natsu acerca de eso?-**

**-Solamente que puede transformarse en cualquier arma que desee, además de aumentar mis habilidades-**

**-Eso es correcto-** concedió Haruka **–pero hay detalles que faltan…-**

**-Cuales?-** preguntó Erza realmente curiosa

**-Puedes invocar un arma que se adapte a la perfección con cualquiera de tus armaduras, también puedes combinarla con las espadas que ya tienes, es como fusionar dos armas en una completamente nueva, además de que por ser una reliquia sagrada, es indestructible-** explicó

Erza no dijo nada, esos detalles realmente le servirían en un combate importante

**-También hay algo más, y creo que esto se adaptaría a la perfección contigo…-** reconoció la pelinegra

**-Qué cosa?-**

-**Dijiste que podías transformarlo en cualquier arma que quieras, pero que hay de una armadura?-**

**-No lo sé, ya te dije que aún no lo he probado-**

**-Bueno, cuando Natsu regrese comenzaremos la práctica- **

Las dos magas disfrutaron del silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que la pelirroja se percató de que no había comprado nada para la cena…

**-Todavía no ha anochecido, así que voy a comprar unas cosas para comer- **dijo Erza mientras se ponía de pie

**-Eso suena bien-** sonrió la pelinegra **–pero la próxima vez toca la puerta, no quiero romperte el brazo por error- **se reía esta vez

**-Es mi habitación-** Erza puso una sonrisa y se marchó a la cuidad.

Veinte minutos después…

Erza ya había hecho sus compras y ahora mismo se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, entró sin preocuparse de nada…

Haruka estaba echada en su cama, leyendo un libro tranquilamente, titania dio un suspiro… un momento! Un libro?!

**-Haruka, que estás leyendo?-** preguntó tranquilamente mientras un sudor frío la recorría

**-Qué, esto?- **señaló el libro en su mano, a lo que Erza asintió **–ah, es uno de tus libros eróticos-** respondió con una sonrisa y luego la miró con rostro pícaro **–no creías que me daría cuenta, verdad?-**

Erza no dijo nada, estaba muy avergonzada.

**-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos y no es nada de que avergonzarse-** siguió hablando Haruka **– además debo admitir que este libro es bastante interesante, además del sexo, tiene una historia que combina drama y romance…-**

**-Es serio?-** titania estaba atónita, no esperaba esa reacción de la dragon slayer

Antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta, alguien tocó la puerta…

**-Erza… estás ahí? Soy yo, Mira-**

**-Adelante, está abierto-**

Mirajane entró en la habitación, mirando a Erza y después a Haruka

**-Qué es lo que pasa Mira?-** preguntó la pelirroja

**-Bueno, iba a invitarte a comer pastel a mi casa, y también quería preguntarte si habías visto a Haruka, pero allí está-** dijo con su sonrisa **–Haruka, porqué no viniste a pasar la noche conmigo?-**

**-Perdona Mira, pero creí que estaba abusando de tu hospitalidad-** se disculpó un poco triste

**-Eso no es cierto, sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo cuanto quieras, ya sé, porque no nos quedamos las tres esta noche en mi casa? Será divertido-** pidió con una enorme sonrisa

**-Sí! Vamos Erza, hay que ir con Mira- **

**-Está bien-** sonrió **–pero quiero comer pastel de fresa-**

Dos horas después…

Ya había anochecido y las tres magas se encontraban en la habitación de Mira, Erza estaba sentada en una silla y con un pastel de fresa en la mano, Haruka estaba recostada en un enorme cojín, y Mira las veía a ambas sentada en su cama…

**-Bueno chicas, de que quieren hablar?-** preguntó la albina

**-No lo sé, Erza alguna idea?-** quiso saber Haruka

**-La verdad, no…-** dijo titania mientras seguía probando bocado

**-Entonces no les molestaría que les pregunte algo?-** interrogó Mira

**-Pues no, que quieres saber Mira?- **

**-Primero lo primero, donde estuvieron el día de ayer y hoy, no las ví por el gremio-** su curiosidad era enorme

**-Estamos reconstruyendo la casa de Natsu-** respondió titania

**-Porqué? Algo malo pasó?-**

**-No-** dijo Haruka mientras se acomodaba en el cojín **–lo que sucede es que Erza y yo estamos pensando en vivir con él, Mira, recuerdas cuando te contamos que un dragon slayer puede tener varias parejas?-**

La peliblanca asintió

**-Pues sucede que, para hacer que la convivencia sea mucho más fácil, pensamos en remodelar la casa de Natsu, ya sabes… agregarle nuevas habitaciones, ponerle un nuevo piso, todo para nosotros-** sonrió la dragon slayer de agua

**-Ya entiendo…- **dijo mientras bebía un poco de té **–entonces puedo ayudarlas?-**

**-No veo porque no, Erza?-**

**-Me parece bien, así terminaremos más rápido-** concedió titania con una sonrisa

**-Cuánto han avanzado en la reconstrucción?-** preguntó la albina, necesitaba saber un poco más si pensaba en ayudar

**-Pues no mucho-** reconoció Haruka **– solamente hemos hecho pedazos su casa para colocar la nueva-**

**-Muy bien-** dijo Mira, completamente entusiasmada –**entonces vamos a dormir de una vez, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- **

Mira tenía muchos deseos de preguntarle cosas sobre Natsu, pero la idea de remodelar la casa del mago de fuego era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, ya podría preguntar en los próximos días.

Al día siguiente…

Las magas se encontraban donde anteriormente estaba el hogar del dragon slayer de fuego, cada una estaba lista para comenzar con la reconstrucción…

Erza se encargaba de talar los árboles para obtener la madera, mientras Haruka derretía las rocas usando su magia de agua… pero que demonios?! Derretir las rocas? Con agua?!

**-Esto… Haruka-** llamó Mira, quien se encargaba de hacer los planos y visualizar el interior, obviamente ella se ofreció para este trabajo.

**-Hmm…? Qué sucede?-**

**-Cómo es que estás derritiendo las rocas con agua?-**

**-Ah eso, lo que pasa es que, ahora mismo estoy llevando las propiedades del agua al máximo, cuando pelee con Erza mencioné que si ponía suficiente presión, entonces podría contar lo que sea-** Mira asintió **–pues este caso es parecido, solo que estoy elevando la temperatura lo más que puedo sin permitir que se evapore, ahora mismo el agua es mucho peor que lava ardiente-** terminó su explicación mientras sonreía y terminaba su labor

**-Ya está… ufff… es bastante agotador-** reconoció la pelinegra **–cómo van los planos Mira?-**

**-Ya los terminé, sólo falta esperar a Erza-** en ese momento la aludida llegaba cargando una inmensa cantidad de madera

**-Entonces ya estamos listas-** dijo Haruka mientras titania veía los planos

**-Esto… Mira-** llamó la pelirroja **– porqué has puesto seis habitaciones en la casa?-**

**-Estaba pensando en que pasaría si alguno de ustedes tiene un accidente en su cuarto y éste quedara destrozado, es mejor prevenir que lamentar-**

**-En eso tienes razón-** coincidió Erza, al mismo tiempo que Haruka hacía otra pregunta

**-Oye Mira, porque la habitación central del segundo piso es más grande que todas las demás?-**

**-Es que… esa cama es para que hagan sus cositas…-** respondió un poco avergonzada, dejando a Erza algo sorprendida

**-Eh? A que se refiere, Erza?-**

**-No, no es nada…-** respondía una sonrojada titania

**-Bueno… entonces comencemos de una vez!-** exclamó la pelinegra, animada por la idea de vivir junto a su amado Natsu

Y así las tres magas se juntaron para construir la nueva casa en donde Erza y Haruka vivirían con Natsu, básicamente así fue como lo pasó titania mientras su novio estaba de misión con Wendy, Happy y Charle, el último detalle que la pelirroja recordaba de esos días era una pregunta que le hizo Mira a la dragon slayer de agua…

**-Haruka…-**

**-Hmmm?-**

**-Cuantas parejas puede tener un dragon slayer?- **preguntó realmente curiosa

**-No existe un límite, sólo Natsu puede decidir-** respondía sin preocuparse de nada

**-Pero es necesario derrotarlo para eso? ya sabes, ser reconocida como pareja-** quería saber unos detalles más

**-La verdad es que no lo sé, yo tuve que hacerlo porque así me criaron- **explicó la dragon slayer de agua** –pero ya que Natsu y Erza son novios y él jamás la venció, supongo que no…-**

**-Ya veo, gracias, hasta mañana-** se despidió Mira con una sonrisa

**-Nos vemos-** respondió con el mismo gesto

Bueno, finalmente la casa está lista, lo único que faltaba era esperar a Natsu.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Erza ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno, así que se dirigió a la habitación para levantar a ambos dragon slayers, cuando cruzó la puerta se llevó una sorpresa…

Haruka estaba despierta y bastante sonrojada, Natsu aún seguía dormido pero se encontraba lamiendo uno sus pechos a través de la ropa mientras acariciaba el otro, haciendo que ella soltara varios gemidos mientras veía a Erza, pidiendo un poco de ayuda con la mirada.

**-Natsu…-** susurró titania invocando una espada **–PERVERTIDO!-**

Dos horas después…

Los tres se encontraban en el gremio, el mago de fuego con varios golpes y un ojo morado.

**-Porqué me golpeaste?!-** preguntó un bastante enojado Natsu

**-Por pervertido-** respondió simplemente titania

**-Pero que…?!-**

**-Bueno, ya cálmense si?-** pidió Haruka **–Natsu mira, Wendy acaba de llegar, así que vamos a entrenar de una vez-**

**-Está bien-** dijo poniéndose de pie mientras veía a la pelirroja **–Erza, no vas a venir?-**

**-Primero discúlpate- **

**-Qué cosa?! Si yo no- **Erza invocó una espada en el cuello de Natsu **–S-sí, lo siento mucho Erza-sama…-**

**-Muy bien-** sonrió con los ojos cerrados **– ahora vámonos-**

Los magos se acercaron a la pequeña…

**-Oye Wendy, vamos a entrenar-** llamó Natsu

**-Buenos días Natsu-san-** saludó **–sí, te agradezco mucho que me ayudes-**

**-Vamos, no es para tanto, ya verás que dentro de poco serás muy fuerte y podrás patearle el culo a Gray- **a la pequeña le resbaló una gota por la cabeza

**-Buenos días Wendy-** dijeron Erza y Haruka al mismo tiempo

**-Buenos días Erza-san, Haruka-san-**

**-Nosotras también te ayudaremos, pronto serás una dragon slayer muy poderosa-**

**-Muchas gracias a ambas-**

Así los cuatro se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, acompañados por Happy, Charle y Mira, ya que sentían mucha curiosidad por ver que harían, al llegar se encontraron con Gajeel, quien estaba en un combate contra Lily…

**-Salamander que demonios estás haciendo aquí?!-** preguntó el dragon slayer de hierro mientras detenía su pelea un momento y se acercaba un poco

-**Qué no es obvio cabeza de tuercas! Vamos a entrenar!-**

**-Pues tendrás que esperar tu turno, todavía me falta mucho-** dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba a continuar su combate

**-Qué rayos?! Ahora verá, lo mandaré a volar-** comenzó a reunir poder mágico, pero Mira intervino

**-Natsu, tranquilo, todavía pueden entrenar, sólo hay que activar el sistema de divisiones-** aclaró Mira con una sonrisa

**-El qué cosa?-** preguntó un muy confundido Natsu

**-Ya verás…-** acto seguido, Mira procedió a activar una secuencia de energías mágicas, entonces el suelo comenzó a dividirse, creando diferentes grietas de color blanco, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraban en un terreno amplio con un cielo despejado, ellos se encontraban rodeados por árboles, el piso era de piedra y tenía muy poca vegetación…

**-Dividiste el campo de entrenamiento en dos, al usar esas secuencias de magias distintas has creado barreras mágicas las cuales además de cambiar el campo, evitan que entremos en contacto con el cabeza metálica, verdad?-** analizó Natsu, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los demás

**-Bueno… sí-** respondió Mira

**-Entonces comencemos! Me estoy encendiendo!- **

**-Pues bien, Wendy-** llamó Haruka

**-Qué sucede?-**

**-Por ahora quiero que eleves tu poder mágico lo más que puedas, si puedo saber cual es tu nivel, entonces podré pensar en una forma de progresar que se adapte mejor a ti-**

**-Está bien-** la pequeña comenzó a reunir poder mágico, liberándolo cada vez más, causando que los vientos comenzaran a soplar con más intensidad

Natsu veía la escena con mucha seriedad.

Luego de unos momentos más, todos pudieron percatarse de que su energía ya no crecía más…

**-Muy bien… ese es todo tu poder?- **preguntó Haruka

**-Sí- **respondió la maga del cielo

**-Mantenlo, no lo disminuyas por nada del mundo de acuerdo?-**

**-Sí!-** respondió mientras seguía concentrándose

Entonces Haruka dio su opinión **–pienso que Natsu tenía razón, la mejor forma en la que ella puede progresar es con varios combates, presionándola lo suficiente para que expulse su poder, pero antes de todo eso, debe obtener un mejor control sobre su magia o de lo contrario ella saldrá perjudicada-** dijo mientras los demás sentían las variaciones en la intensidad del poder de Wendy

**-Ya está bien Wendy, puedes detenerte-** avisó Natsu, la dragon slayer del cielo asintió, reduciendo su poder mágico

**-Por ahora nos centraremos en ayudarte a tener un control total de tu elemento-** dijo Haruka

**-Cómo debemos empezar?-** preguntó Erza, esta vez fue Natsu quien respondió

**-Con los mismos ejercicios que yo hice cuando entrenaba con Gildarts, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, si queremos lograr algo, entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho, esto será muy difícil Wendy-** aclaró

**-Sí! Me esforzaré para ser más fuerte, tan fuerte como tú Natsu-san- **dijo con mucha determinación en su mirada, el mago de fuego sonrió y dio las primeras indicaciones…

**-Entonces vamos a empezar, comenzaremos con la intensidad, debes mover esas rocas usando solamente una presión de aire, concéntrate y trata de mandar ráfagas de aire a gran velocidad-**

Wendy cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de sentir el viento a su alrededor para concentrarlo y lanzarlo contra la roca… lo hizo, pero fue bastante débil y no tenía la velocidad correcta…

**-No te preocupes por los errores, Natsu y yo también hemos sufrido mucho en eso- **animaba Haruka

**-Tal parece que le tomará algo de tiempo-** reconoció Erza

Natsu caminó unos metros, alejándose del grupo para dirigirse hacia otras grandes piedras, llamando la atención de las demás magas

**-A donde vas Natsu?- **preguntó Mira, mientras Wendy seguía tratando de mover las rocas

**-Vas a practicar "eso"?-** quiso saber Haruka, Natsu solamente asintió

**-Oye Haruka, que es "eso"?-** cuestionó con bastante curiosidad titania, al igual que Mira

**-En realidad no se mucho, solo sé que tiene que ver con la intensidad en la temperatura de sus llamas-** aclaró la pelinegra

Natsu llegó a las rocas y se sentó en el piso, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas…

"_**Qué estará haciendo Natsu-san?"**_ pensaba la pequeña dragon slayer, pero decidió concentrarse nuevamente en su entrenamiento, tratando de mover la roca, cada vez con mejores resultados… logró empujarla un poco…

**-Wendy-** llamó la pelinegra **–necesitas concentrarte más-**

**-Sí!-** trató de canalizar más aire, empujando nuevamente con el mismo resultado de antes

**-De acuerdo-** Haruka se acercó a la pequeña **–por ahora vas bien, pero esta vez quiero que concentres aire, que gire alrededor de tu cuerpo y en dirección a las rocas, trata de darles una buena velocidad, es como formar un tornado, podrás hacerlo?-**

**-Lo intentaré-**

Esta vez hizo lo que le pidieron, comenzó a guiar el aire alrededor suyo, tratando de darle velocidad, formando poco a poco un pequeño tornado…

**-Vas muy bien, continúa así-**

El viento empezó a ganar rapidez, haciendo la concentración de aire más grande, Erza y Mira veían la escena expectantes…

**-Ahora trata de darle más presión y dirígela hacia las rocas, pero no lo dispares-**

Wendy obedeció, concentrando el aire, reduciendo el tamaño del tornado y generando más velocidad, se sentía muy cansada, no podía dejar que el aire se dispersara y hacer eso era agotador, sin embargo aún no había terminado, todavía debía apuntar a las rocas y mantenerlo así.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Wendy se sentía más cansada, este tipo de entrenamiento era completamente diferente a cuando peleaba con Erza…

**-Ahora lánzalo!-** gritó la dragon slayer de agua y la maga del cielo disparó…

Destrozó por completo las dos rocas, rompiéndolas de golpe, pero Wendy estaba usando demasiada energía para mantenerlo, así que el tornado desapareció en cuanto ella llegó a su límite.

Cayó de rodillas, dejando que algunas gotas de sudor tocaran el suelo, se encontraba exhausta, esperaba que el entrenamiento fuera muy difícil, pero en realidad era mucho peor…

**-Lo has hecho muy bien, aunque debías mover las rocas, no destruirlas-** dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

**-Gracias… Haruka-san-**

**-Tomemos un descanso, no hay que esforzarse demasiado, o todo lo que practiques será en vano-**

**-Cómo sabías que, concentrando el aire a su alrededor, podría romper las rocas?-** preguntó Erza mientras ella y Mira se acercaban

**-Tuve una corazonada cuando ví su primer intento- **aclaraba la pelinegra **– el viento, el agua y el fuego son elementos bastante diferentes, así que cada uno aumenta su poder de manera distinta, en las llamas de Natsu, él debe aumentar la temperatura, yo tengo que manipular las propiedades del agua, pero el elemento de Wendy es el aire, así que habría que concentrarlo mucho y darle la velocidad suficiente para que pueda causar daño…-**

Erza, Mira y Wendy comenzaban a comprender **–haciendo que genere viento a su alrededor, comenzaba a ganar control, después de eso, debía concentrar todo el aire, causando que la presión en su magia aumentara, si a eso le sumamos la velocidad en su disparo, pues… tenemos un ataque muy poderoso…-** Haruka terminó su explicación con un guiño y una expresión divertida

**-Haruka-san… increíble-** dijo Wendy, mientras recibía una sonrisa por respuesta

**-No es nada, continuaremos en diez minutos, de acuerdo?-**

**-Sí!-** la pequeña se sentía más animada ahora, tenía la esperanza de que si entrenaba de esta forma entonces podría ser reconocida por los demás, no es que no se sintiera especial, es sólo que necesitaba demostrarle a sus compañeros y a si misma que ella estaría allí para proteger el gremio cuando fuera necesario…

**-Oye Haruka, y qué hay de Natsu?-** preguntó Mira, al mismo tiempo que todos volteaban a ver al mago de fuego

**-Él está entrenando ahora mismo-** respondió con una sonrisa, para cambiar a una expresión seria mientras veía al dragon slayer de fuego, quien seguía sentado, pero con los ojos cerrados

Natsu se encontraba concentrado totalmente, pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo, el día de hoy, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, había preguntado nuevamente por el maestro, pero éste se encontraba otra vez con el consejo mágico…

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, no sólo hablando de aquellas personas que los atacaron a él y a Wendy, tenía la idea de que era un problema mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba, ahora mismo lo mejor será estar preparado para todo, Natsu decidió dejar ese tema a un lado para continuar su entrenamiento, estaba tratando de obtener la respuesta que necesitaba para hacer funcionar su nueva técnica.

A lo lejos, pudo oír la voz de sus compañeras, quienes también reiniciaban la práctica, podía percibir la energía de Wendy, al mismo tiempo que las de Erza y Mira se elevaban, lo más probable es que las dos últimas estuvieran en una pelea de entrenamiento…

Así pasó el primer día de entrenamiento, Wendy obteniendo control sobre su elemento con la ayuda de Haruka, mientras Erza entrenaba con la Divine Weapon en una pelea amistosa con Mira…

Se detenían sólo para almorzar, y luego de unas horas, Natsu dejaba de buscar una respuesta para ayudar a Wendy, peleando contra ella para prepararla físicamente para el examen…

Cuando finalmente salieron del campo, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el gremio, ya había anochecido…

**-Wow chicos! En donde estaban?-** preguntó una muy sorprendida Lucy por las apariencias de sus compañeros del gremio

**-Entrenando-** respondió Erza tranquilamente, mientras todos iban hacia la barra para servirse algo de beber…

**-Aquí tienen-** dijo Mira mientras traía los vasos de agua

**-Gracias, Mira-** agradecía Haruka al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a beber

**-Lucy-** llamó Natsu

**-Qué pasa?-**

**-Sabes si el abuelo está?-**

**-Eh? Ah… sí, él regresó hace unas horas… pero porqué…?-** la rubia no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el mago de fuego se dirigía hacia la oficina del maestro, tocando la puerta…

**-Adelante…-** el mago entró en la habitación…

**-Abuelo… tenemos que hablar-** dijo un muy serio Natsu

Mientras tanto con el resto del gremio…

**-Ya veo… así que quieren hacer que Wendy participe en el examen de este año, pero creen de verdad que podrán?-** preguntó Lucy sin mucha confianza en su voz

**-Sí-** respondió la pelinegra **– Wendy tiene el potencial para ser tan fuerte como Gajeel o quizá Natsu-**

**-Pero yo creí que era el maestro el que escogía quienes participarían-**

**-Eso es cierto-** explicaba ahora Erza **– pero Natsu piensa recomendarla para dar el examen, como es un mago de clase S, el maestro debe valorar su opinión, así que aún hay posibilidades-**

**-Tú estás de acuerdo Wendy?-** quiso saber una última cosa

**-Sí!-** respondió la maga del cielo **– quiero demostrarle a todos que pueden contar conmigo para proteger el gremio!-**

**-Así se habla! Hay que entrenar para ser más fuerte y proteger aquello que más amamos-** el espíritu de Haruka ardía en llamas, en ese momento el maestro salió de su oficina acompañado por Natsu, ambos con rostros muy serios…

**-Hmm…? Que sucede maestro?-** preguntó Mira

**-Tenemos un problema-** dijo Makarov, mirando fijamente a todos los magos del lugar

**-A qué te refieres abuelo? Que es lo que pasa?-** quiso saber Laxus, ya que todos los demás tampoco entendían nada.

**-Natsu y Wendy fueron atacados hace unos días, mientras cumplían con su trabajo…-** explicó el maestro

**-Qué?! Pero como?!-** exclamó Lucy al mismo tiempo que todos veían el rostro de Natsu, el cual era una combinación de seriedad y enojo

**-Ella y yo estábamos pescando algo para comer, cuando esos sujetos extraños aparecieron, ellos nos separaron y comenzaron a atacarnos…-** contaba el mago de cabello rosa **– tal parece que me conocían, ya que uno de ellos me llamó por mi nombre, y también mencionó al gremio…-**

Erza y Haruka estaban con los ojos abiertos, Natsu no les había contado nada sobre eso…

**-Wendy eso es cierto?-** preguntó Mira a la pequeña, causando que los demás voltearan a verla, esperando también la confirmación.

**-Sí… una chica y un chico aparecieron de la nada, el muchacho se llevó a Natsu y ella comenzó a atacarme…-** respondió preocupada

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, diciendo cosas sobre quienes era esos sujetos, que era lo que querían y porque atacaron a sus compañeros…

Makarov elevó el tono de su voz para llamar la atención de todos **–No importa quienes sean ni que quieren! Pero se han metido con el gremio equivocado, Fairy Tail no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, así que a partir de ahora tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos en donde se oculta el enemigo-**

**-Oye abuelo, hay algo más que debamos saber?-** preguntó Gray

**-Natsu…-** dijo el maestro, pidiéndole al dragon slayer que hable

**-Esos magos usan magia diferente a la que conocemos, uno de ellos me lanzó un rugido de dragón, pero no era de ningún elemento-** expresó bastante serio, dejando a los demás atónitos por lo que acababan de oír

**-Ya escucharon, no sabemos como usan esa magia, pero eso solamente los hace más peligrosos, vayan con cuidado mis niños- **

**-Ellos mencionaron una última cosa- **dijo Natsu, llamando la atención de todos **– dijeron que nos veríamos en el torneo mágico de este año-**

**-Aunque hayan dicho eso, no podemos asegurar que no intentarán nada hasta ese momento, así que a partir de ahora tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos para no llamar la atención cuando salgamos de la cuidad-** analizó Erza en voz alta

Siguieron discutiendo el tema hasta que se hizo muy tarde, entonces cada mago se dirigió a su hogar, estando más alerta esta vez…

Natsu se encontraba acompañado por Haruka, Erza y Happy, caminando directo a su casa, mientras ambas magas le hacían algunas preguntas…

**-Porqué no nos dijiste nada?-** preguntó la pelirroja

**-En esos momentos no sabía que hacer…-** el mago de fuego era sincero **–si debía decirles o primero hablarlo con el maestro, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar la situación y necesitaba a alguien de experiencia para saber las mejores opciones, estoy seguro de que ustedes habrían pensado igual…-** Natsu dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando hacia la luna con una expresión de confusión, captando la atención de sus acompañantes

**-Qué sucede Natsu?-** preguntó Erza

El mago de fuego abrió los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa total, acto seguido comenzó a correr de regreso a la cuidad…

En ese mismo momento, en otra parte de la cuidad…

Lucy se hallaba caminando hacia su apartamento, pensando en la noticia que habían recibido hoy…

Natsu y Wendy fueron atacados por magos desconocidos, los cuales aparentemente tenían algo en contra del gremio, pero tenía sus dudas de porqué, y cual era la razón de que conocieran a Natsu.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, ya que una enorme lanza era arrojada directo hacia ella, Lucy reaccionó a tiempo de agacharse y poder esquivar ese ataque, de no haberlo hecho estaría muerta…

Un hombre apareció de la nada y se acercó a recoger el arma, era alto y tenía el cabello corto de color negro, usaba una casaca blanca con una gran cruz negra en el centro, traía pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

**-Quién eres?!-** preguntó la rubia a su atacante

**-Me gustaría responderte… pero no tengo tiempo para eso-** dijo mientras levantaba la lanza y apuntaba directo hacia ella, quien retrocedió y usó sus llaves…

**-Virgo! Leo!-** llamó y ese momento ambos espíritus aparecieron en frente de ella, listos para pelear

**-Princesa, se encuentra bien?-** preguntó Virgo a su dueña

**-Sí, pero ahora tenemos que encargarnos de él…-** dijo totalmente seria

**-Déjamelo a mí-** pidió Loke mientras corría hacia su enemigo para pelear **–Regulus!-**

El espíritu se acercó rápidamente para conectar un puñetazo, pero su enemigo solo lo detuvo defendiéndose con la lanza, para contraatacar con una patada, dándole de lleno y haciendo retroceder a Loke, quien se lanzó de nuevo a pelear, aunque se comenzaba a ver una clara diferencia entre las habilidades de ambos…

**-Virgo, ayúdalo-** dijo Lucy al ver que ese desconocido tenía la ventaja en la pelea

**-Por favor manténgase atrás-** pidió Virgo antes de ir a pelear

Esta vez eran dos contra uno, pero aún no había diferencia, Loke pateaba, pero ese sujeto esquivaba su golpe, mientras Virgo aparecía detrás de él para atacarlo, pero no sirvió de nada…

Él apoyó la punta de su arma en el suelo, usándolo como impulso para elevarse y contraatacar con un disparo enorme de magia concentrada de color verde.

Ambos espíritus salieron del humo, bastante heridos…

**-Maldición, quien es ese tipo?- **preguntaba el más fuerte de los espíritus

**-Ha sido un buen ejercicio, pero ya no puedo perder más tiempo- **dijo el hombre mientras clavaba su lanza en el suelo y juntaba las palmas de ambas manos, separándolas un poco, con una pequeña bola de color verde **–Adiós!- **gritó, pero antes de arrojar su magia, una bola de fuego apareció, lanzada directamente hacia él…

Separó sus manos para evitar el golpe, causando que la concentración de magia desapareciera, en ese momento Natsu aparecía, y luego de unos momentos Erza, Haruka y Happy también…

**-Oh…-** expresó el sujeto con una voz de falsa sorpresa **–es Natsu Dragneel-**

**-Quien demonios son ustedes?!-** exigía respuestas el mago de fuego

El extraño no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, tomó su lanza y corrió hacia Natsu, quien ya estaba con sus llamas encendidas.

El otro sujeto estaba cargando magia en la punta de su lanza para atacar, pero antes que cualquiera de ellos se defendiera o atacara, se empezó a sentir una gran presión de poder mágico que estaba abrumando a todos en ese lugar…

Era una energía horrible, llena de odio, miedo y soledad, la cual daba la impresión de estar devorándote desde el interior, Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer ese poder…

"_**Lo sabrás…. en los juegos mágicos…"**_

Levantó la vista para ver si tenía razón…

La tenía…

En lo alto de un edificio, ese tipo se encontraba iluminado levemente por la luz de una luna llena que estaba detrás de él, seguía con esa expresión aburrida y esa mirada llena de vacío, viendo a través de Natsu, quien solo se sentía enojado en ese momento, mirándolo con una expresión de odio.

Al mover un poco la vista se percató de que no estaba solo…

En las pocas maderas y metales que sobresalían de la construcción, se encontraban algunos magos de pie y otros sentados, unos pocos mirándolos seriamente y el resto con una pequeña sonrisa…

Erza, Haruka, Lucy y Happy se percataron de la presencia de los demás magos y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

**-Ace!-** saludó el sujeto de la lanza con sorpresa y mucho más miedo **–que es lo que hacen aqu-** no pudo terminar su oración, ya que el peliblanco apareció delante de él y lo atacó…

De su cuerpo brotó un chorro de sangre mientras caía desmayado a los pies de Ace, quien sólo veía a Natsu con la misma expresión aburrida al mismo tiempo que algunos magos de su grupo cargaban el cuerpo inconciente…

**-Vámonos-** ordenó con una voz vacía, chasqueando los dedos para hacer que algunos de sus compañeros sean envueltos en fuego gris, luego volteó a ver a Natsu nuevamente…

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban de pie, encarándolos con el mago de fuego a la cabeza…

Nuevamente sus miradas chocaron, los ojos llenos de vida de Natsu contra los de un vacío absoluto de Ace, quien dejó de verlo para darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse…

**-Espera!-** llamó el mago de fuego, haciendo que el peliblanco se detenga y voltee a verlo…

**-Porque nos están atacando?! No dijiste que nos veríamos en los juegos mágicos?!-** Ace no respondió, haciendo a Natsu enojar más **–responde!-**

Sólo hubo silencio en ese lugar…

**-Si no quieres decirlo, entonces te lo sacaré a golpes!-** dijo mientras se lanzaba a golpearlo con su puño de fuego…

Antes de darse cuenta, Natsu salió volando por una patada de Ace que impactó directamente en la parte baja de su mandíbula, aterrizando violentamente en el suelo…

Natsu no se levantó y Ace dejó de perder el tiempo, envolvió a los magos restantes de su grupo con su magia y desaparecieron de allí…

Unos minutos después todos los magos del gremio se encontraban en las afueras de la casa de Lucy, la explosión que causó Natsu con su bola de fuego les había llamado mucho la atención…

**-Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que pasó-** dijo Laxus mientras recorría con la vista todo el lugar, ayudado por varios magos del gremio…

**-Han tenido mucha suerte-** el maestro se sintió aliviado de saber que ninguno de ellos estaba en mal estado **–ya no estamos seguros, el enemigo sabe nuestra ubicación y si atacaron a Lucy aquí, quiere decir que tal vez sepan donde se encuentran los demás-**

**-Pero que es lo que haremos?-** preguntaba Lucy

**-Maestro-** llamó Erza **– creo que lo mejor para todos es mantenerse juntos-**

**-Así es…-** dijo Makarov a sus niños **– a partir de ahora solo nos separaremos en grupos, y haremos lo mismo durante la noche, alguien deberá prestarle su casa a otros miembros para que puedan dormir, lo más importante es la seguridad de nuestros magos-**

**-Pero en donde voy a quedarme?-** preguntó la rubia

**-Puedes quedarte conmigo Lucy-** respondía Mira con una sonrisa **–tenemos suficiente espacio, así que no será problema-**

**-Gracias…-** dijo Lucy con rostro y voz preocupados, que pasaría si esos sujetos vuelven?

**-Si regresan, los mandaremos a volar-** expresó Natsu con un puño envuelto en fuego y una cara llena de enojo

Así, a partir de ahora, cada mago de Fairy Tail se quedaba en casa de algún compañero durante las noches hasta que resolvieran el problema…

Al día siguiente…

La tensión en el gremio era más que notoria y casi se podía tocar, pero eso no impidió al mago de fuego continuar con el entrenamiento de Wendy…

Habían pasado ya seis horas desde que empezaron

**-Muy bien, has mejorado bastante, ya puedes generar la presión en tu magia en menor tiempo que antes-** aprobaba Natsu **–pero aún tenemos un problema con la velocidad-**

**-Lo siento mucho Natsu-san-** se disculpaba la pequeña

**-Vamos no te disculpes, esto es realmente difícil, me sorprende lo mucho que has progresado en dos días, lo estás haciendo mejor que yo-** dijo para consolarla mientras pensaba un poco…

-**Wendy…-** llamó el dragon slayer de fuego

**-Qué sucede Natsu-san?-**

**-A partir de este momento nos concentraremos en darle la velocidad suficiente a tu magia, de acuerdo?-**

**-Cómo?-**

**-Quiero que generes ese tornado a tu alrededor una vez más, pero esta vez trata de hacerlo lo más pequeño que puedas en un solo intento-**

Wendy comenzó a reunir energía y creó esa concentración de aire, pero era bastante grande…

**-Ahora concéntrate y trata de reducir su tamaño-** pedía Natsu

La maga del cielo empezó a disminuir el tamaño del tornado, tratando de evitar que el aire se disperse, lo que no era nada fácil, ya que al concentrarlo, éste ganaba cada vez más velocidad.

Luego de unos momentos más, Wendy tenía su cuerpo rodeado por aire girando a gran velocidad bastante pegado a si misma…

**-Bien, ese es el tamaño correcto, ahora debes tratar de mantenerlo y después…-** Natsu no pudo terminar de hablar porque la pequeña deshizo la concentración de magia, y cayó de rodillas completamente exhausta…

La caza dragones del cielo levantó la vista para ver al mago de fuego y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dejado de usar su magia

**-Lo siento Natsu-san!-** decía muy frustrada por no poder mantener ese nivel

**-Ya te dije que lo estás haciendo muy bien-** Natsu puso una mano en su cabeza

**-Natsu, a este ritmo ella no estará lista cuando el maestro diga quienes participarán-** dijo Erza

**-Ya lo sé-** dijo Natsu calmadamente, entonces la pequeña abrió más los ojos, acaso Natsu se estaba rindiendo con respecto a ella? Bueno, no lo culpaba, Wendy pensaba que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo de Natsu inútil, tal vez tenía razón y ella nunca sería una gran guerrera… Entonces oyó al mago seguir hablando **–no quiero que este lista para cuando el abuelo decida, lo que de verdad importa es que esté preparada para dar el examen-** aclaraba con una sonrisa **–Muy bien! Continuemos Wendy!-**

No debió haber dudado de Natsu, él jamás abandonaba a alguien, se quedaría allí apoyándola, esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto **–Sí!-** respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Continuaron entrenando arduamente por dos días más y ya era el momento, el maestro anunciaría en unas horas quienes participarían en el examen para subir de rango, pero antes de eso Natsu fue a hablar con él…

**-Qué es lo que deseas Natsu?- **

**-Abuelo-** dijo con un rostro muy serio **–quiero que Wendy participe en el examen de este año-**

**-Porqué?-** preguntó Makarov sin inmutarse

**-He visto sus habilidades y pienso que está lista-** respondió simplemente

**-Entiendo… pero no puedo permitirlo-**

**-Porqué no?!- **

**-Natsu, tú opinión y la mía son muy diferentes, como maestro del gremio mi deber es ver el desempeño de los magos a lo largo del año y escoger a quienes creo que están preparados para esta prueba tan dura sin arriesgar su vida-** habló serenamente **–ella no parece estar lista-**

**-Y una mierda!- **Natsu estaba algo enojado -**Wendy ha estado entrenando durante todo este tiempo para dar el examen y probarse a si misma que puede ser una maga muy fuerte que proteja al gremio-** decía a favor de su amiga **– le pidió ayuda a Erza cuando yo estaba fuera para que la haga más fuerte, se ha esforzado para que la reconozcan como alguien que sería capaz de arriesgar la vida por sus compañeros, y para qué?!-** Gritaba- **para que le nieguen ese derecho sólo por pensar que no está preparada?! No importa lo que piensen, todos merecen una oportunidad!-**

Makarov no dijo nada, solamente veía a Natsu, quien se acercó unos pasos para luego inclinarse levemente…

**-Abuelo por favor…-** decía en un susurro **– yo, Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer de fuego y mago clase S de Fairy Tail, pido a Makarov Dreyar aceptar a Wendy Marvell como una participante más en el examen de este año-**

El maestro suspiró, él también veía potencial en la pequeña pero prefería esperar unos años más, ahora que Natsu había acudido a él para solicitar la inclusión de Wendy en el examen, ya no tenía sentido negarse…

**-De acuerdo Natsu…-** dijo, este chico podía darle tantos dolores de cabeza

**-Oye abuelo, tengo un último favor que pedirte- **dijo mientras en su rostro comenzaba a aparecer una sonrisa

**-De que se trata?-** preguntó un tanto desconfiado

Natsu sonrió…

Dos horas después…

Todos los magos se hallaban reunidos allí, esperando por ver quienes serían los afortunados que podrían dar el examen, el maestro y varios magos clase S se encontraban allí, hasta que Makarov empezó a hablar…

**-Mis queridos mocosos-** empezaba suavemente **- como cada año, he visto el progreso de su magia, su determinación y sus corazones, y como es tradición en Fairy Tail desde el inicio, ahora voy a anunciar a los participantes del examen de avance a clase S-**

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron serios y a la espera…

**-Este año sólo serán seis participantes y son…-**

Solo hubo silencio allí…

**-Freed Justine!-**

"_**Debo pasar el examen para seguir los pasos de Laxus…"**_

**-Juvia Loxar!-**

"_**Pronto lo alcanzaré… Gray-samaaa!"**_

**-Lucy Heartfilia!-**

**-Eh? Yo?-**

**-Lissana Strauss!-**

"_**Aquí voy Mira-nee"**_

**-Wendy Marvell!-**

En ese momento todos los magos quedaron sorprendidos por su elección…

**-Maestro está seguro de eso?-**

**-No le parece un poco apresurado?-**

**-Ella es muy joven aún…-**

Varios magos comenzaban a preguntar si era correcto permitirle participar, estaban seguros de que en algunos años más participaría ya que es una dragon slayer…

**-Abuelo, en serio dejarás que participe?-** preguntó Laxus

**-Sí…-** dijo simplemente mientras más magos ponían peros debido a que era muy joven, las voces se hacían cada vez más altas, hasta que Natsu habló…

**-Ya cállense!-** gritó, haciendo que todos los demás lo miraran con sorpresa **– Wendy es una maga de Fairy Tail, en vez de estar dudando de ella, deberían apoyarla porque será la primera vez que experimente este examen-**

**-Buena suerte Wendy-** dijo Lucy mientras se le acercaba

**-Gracias Lucy-san, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-** sonreía la pequeña

**-Y finalmente…-** el maestro llamó la atención de todos **– el último mago que participará en el examen de este año…-**

De nuevo las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar y todo el mundo estaba apostando por quien sería el escogido

**-Será Bickslow?-**

**-No, yo creo que puede ser Levy-**

**-Ehemmm…-** carraspeó Makarov y todo volvieron a guardar silencio- **el último mago que participará en el examen de este año es… Natsu Dragneel!-**

**-EEHH?!-**

Ahora sí, todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso los de clase S, Natsu dará el examen? Pero si él ya tiene el rango S, que está pasando?

**-Wahahahaha, estoy encendido!-**

Nadie pudo preguntar nada, porque el maestro seguía hablando **–El examen será en una semana, así que todos ustedes prepárense-** y con eso terminó la reunión del día…

Ahora nos encontramos con Natsu, Erza, Haruka, Mira, Wendy, Happy, Charle y Lucy en el campo de entrenamiento, la dragon slayer del cielo debía seguir entrenando…

Mientras Wendy generaba aire a gran presión y velocidad, los demás le preguntaban la razón por la que él participaría en el examen…

**-La verdad es que me molestó mucho la decisión de Gildarts-** explicaba Natsu, refiriéndose a cuando Gildarts lo ascendió a clase S **–yo prefiero pasar el examen y ganármelo limpiamente o no podré vivir en paz-**

**-Ya veo-** dijo Erza mientras sonreía **–si el examen se trata de combates, no pienso dejártelo fácil porque seas mi novio-**

**-Yo tampoco Natsu-** hablaba Haruka **– si tienes que pelear conmigo, entonces te derrotaré otra vez!-**

**-Me estoy encendiendo!-**

En ese momento Wendy se acercaba…

**-Natsu-san ya terminé con la primera parte, qué es lo que sigue ahora?-** fue Haruka quien respondió a la pregunta

**-Durante la primera semana nos hemos concentrado en ayudarte a manejar mejor tu elemento, a partir de ahora todos nosotros te enseñaremos cómo se debe pelear, ya verás que serás muy fuerte- **

**-Muchas gracias a todos!- **

**-Eso déjalo para cuando subas de rango-** la pelinegra le guiñó un ojo

**-Muy bien, comencemos!-** dijo Natsu mientras elevaba su puño

**-Aye!-**

Se la pasaron entrenando sin descanso, Wendy entrenaba con Natsu, Haruka, Erza, Mira y Lucy, además de practicar en peleas, recibía consejos sobre la mejor manera de aprovechar el campo a su favor y como usar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra…

Lucy se encargaba de ayudarla con su consumo de magia, Haruka le explicaba las maneras de aprovechar mejor su elemento en cada situación, Erza y Mira la ayudaban en cuanto a combate de cerca y a distancia, y Natsu?

Pues él peleaba contra ella, obligándola siempre a aplicar todo lo que estuvo aprendiendo durante la última semana, que mejor forma de aprender que con la práctica, verdad?

El último día de entrenamiento terminó y cada mago se dirigió a su morada, Lucy acompañando a Mira, ya que se quedaba en su casa hasta que resuelvan el asunto de esos magos extraños, Wendy estaba a salvo en Fairy Hills con todas las demás magas que vivían allí también.

Ahora mismo el mago de fuego se encontraba en su cama, acompañado por Erza y Haruka, esta última ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente…

**-Natsu, de verdad crees que Wendy lo logre?-** preguntó la pelirroja, viendo como su novio miraba al techo unos momentos para verla a ella y sonreírle

**-Puede hacerlo-** respondía honestamente, él tenía muchas esperanzas en la maga del cielo **– aunque aún no sé de que tratará el examen-**

Natsu besó a Erza, y ella quedó muy sorprendida, no se lo esperaba.

**-Porqué fue eso?-** preguntó un poco sonrojada

**-Necesito una razón para besar a la mujer que amo?-** preguntó divertido, haciendo sonrojar más a titania.

**-Erza…-** llamó Natsu

**-Qué pasa?-**

**-No te separes de mi lado-** pidió

**-No lo haré, te amo Natsu-** se besaron una vez más y ambos se prepararon para dormir…

Pero Natsu no podía conciliar el sueño porque estaba pensando en algo más, desde que Ace apareció la primera vez, Natsu no se sentía tranquilo, incluso cuando habían pasado ya varios días, sus malos presentimientos no hicieron otra cosa más que aumentar…

Natsu sentía el peligro cerca de él, pero eso no le perturbaba, lo que lo tenía inquieto era que percibía lo mismo en la gente del gremio y más que nada en Erza, porqué?!

No tenía idea, pero jamás lo permitiría, nunca dejaría que alguien lastimara a Erza, la protegería a costa de su propia vida, y con esos pensamientos Natsu se quedó dormido…

Finalmente llegó el día del examen, todos los magos se encontraban allí, y un grupo destacaba entre ellos, eran los que iban a participar…

El resto solo estaba esperando por saber cual sería la prueba de este año, entonces el maestro apareció.

**-A partir de ahora, daremos comienzo al examen de avance a clase S-** anunció

**-Muy bien!-**

**-Aquí vamos!-**

**-Gray-samaaa!-**

**-Estoy encendido!-**

**-Si quieren llegar a ser magos de clase S, entonces deben demostrar que tienen el poder suficiente como para lograrlo-** explicaba el maestro **– es por eso que este año, ustedes deberán derrotar a su examinador en un combate total!-**

**-Maestro, como escogeremos a los examinadores?-** preguntó Lucy

**-Escogeremos al azar, pero tendrán la oportunidad de saber a quienes pueden enfrentarse-** en ese momento aparecían Laxus, Erza, Gray y Mira…

**-Qué pero ellos solo son cuatro y nosotros seis-** volvía a hablar Lucy

-**Natsu también será un examinador aunque participe en el examen-** aclaró el maestro, sorprendiendo a todos

**-Que demonios?! Porque salamander es un examinador y yo no?!-** protestaba Gajeel, que era uno de los más sorprendidos

**-La verdad es que no quiero que te pases y mates a alguno-** le sonreía inocentemente Makarov

**-Por quien demonios me tomas?!-**

**-Muy bien mocosos, que empiece el examen!-**

* * *

Y bien? les gustó? xD

En este capitulo hemos podido apreciar la semana de entrenamiento de Wendy con la ayuda de Natsu y los demás.

Además de que vimos ciertos cambios en Natsu, como cuando analizó lo que hizo Mira en el campo de entrenamiento o su madurez cuando se inclinó a pedirle al maestro que deje participar a Wendy, a que se deben esos cambios? Natsu ha estado entrenando con con Gildarts, así que ahora es más listo y un poco más conciente pero nunca dejará de ser él mismo :)

También se vio la identidad del sujeto del capitulo anterior, y parece que es muy fuerte...

En el próximo capitulo, finalmente veremos el examen y algo más que no les contaré :P

Ahora a quien se enfrentará Wendy? pues ustedes deciden xD

Qué serán esos presentimientos de Natsu, acaso el augurio hacia algo horrible...?

Una última cosa, en el próximo episodio desean ver una de las conquistas que tuvo Natsu en su busqueda de información para su misión?

Si te gustó el capitulo, por favor deja un review, eso me motiva mucho a seguir mi historia y tratar de hacerlo cada vez más interesante

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
